


I Promise you

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: (very simple writing), Fanboy AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, a lot of softness, pictures and emojis used in the post, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 39,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: Fanboy!Taemin likes to dance to EXO’s songs & upload them on his Youtube channel & Instagram. When he puts his Love Shot Cover, he suddenly goes viral, much to his surprise & receives lots of praises & comments & gets overwhelmed with such love thrown at him all of a sudden.One morning, he wakes his roommate up with a loud shriek because Mister zkdlin liked his video on Instagram (oblivious!Jonginnie had no idea that people would find out he pressed ‘like’ on a video…).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Tumblr, then on Twitter & I'm bringing it to AO3 as a way to save it & share it with more people.  
It was supposed to be just a little prompt but the idea kinda blew up in my mind & I kept sharing little posts about it in a very "slice of life" way. They progressively got more & more redacted but are still kept in quite a simple format, quick & easy to read.
> 
> Each post I made will be shared in one chapter here. Some are very short (especially in the beginning) & some grew quite long.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it ♥

.

.

.

Fanboy!Taemin likes to dance to EXO’s songs & upload them on his Youtube channel & Instagram. When he puts his Love Shot Cover, he suddenly goes viral, much to his surprise & receives lots of praises & comments & gets overwhelmed with such love thrown at him all of a sudden.  
One morning, he wakes his roommate up with a loud shriek because Mister zkdlin liked his video on Instagram (oblivious!Jonginnie had no idea that people would find out he pressed ‘like’ on a video…).

Bonus : user kimjuncotton was the first to discover Taemin’s video (because he’s constantly spying his little Eris), and made Nini watch it. Then Nini forced all of EXO to watch it & Taemin will probably have a heart attack seeing user real__pcy like a bunch of others videos from his account as well (because well, now that everybody saw that EXO had noticed the boy, Channie might as well support his talent…)

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Jonginnie going through all of Taemin’s Instagram & _maybe_, **eventually**, developing a small tiny _microscopic_ crush on him……… & then going to Instagram Master Chanyeol™, asking him how he can save a pic from the app because he can’t figure it out & he’s been sobbing over this masterpiece for a solid 15 min :

Chanyeol asking which pic he wants to save exactly & Jongin trying his best to lie but he’s so obvious it’s cringy & then Channie saying he’ll have to do a screenshot & showing him how to (while bullying him about how <strike>creepy</strike> awkward this is & that he shouldn’t turn into a stalker).

“… but I can’t save his videos with a screenshot, right?”

& Chanyeol sighing and showing him how to save a video from Taemin’s Youtube channel so Jongin can still look at them when he doesn’t have internet.

Then, Jongin asking if he can follow Taemin on Instagram because he’s pretty sure people would know & that’s bad, right? so Chanyeol throwing a dramatic & theatrical tantrum that gets him to fall on the floor …

… because “WHAT?! YOU DON’T EVEN FOLLOW ME AND YOU WANT TO FOLLOW THIS GUY?! OF COURSE, PEOPLE WILL KNOW!!” & then, Junmyeon whining that he also wants Jongin & Sehun to follow him & that they’re all very unfair to him & that his Instagram is very aesthetic… ಥ_ಥ

“… but hyung, you already have enough followers. =3=”

& also

“… hyung, do you think I can leave him a comment? ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ”

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Junmyeon mumbling that it’s okay if Jongin doesn’t follow him on Instagram, at least user kimtae is following him.  
& Jongin getting all confused about it & then proceeding to verify if kimtae is following him too, & everyone in EXO.

“Aaah, Junmyeon, don’t steal Jongin’s fanboy! ‘ㅅ’ ”

“I’m not stealing! He’s the one following me & he’s following you too! & who said he was Jongin’s?”

“He’s a dancer, hyung & I’m his favorite. Look, he said it a couple of times in his comments… He said I’m his sunshine, not you. Don’t steal =3=!”

-

Meanwhile, user kimtae, aka Lee Taemin, being very very flustered because user zkdlin liked another one of his videos, but a really old one, hidden deep in his Instagram & does that mean that Kai actually looked through all of his pictures?!

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Taemin posting a slideshow of pictures for Jongin’s birthday with some heartfelt, smitten message about how he wishes Nini all the best in the world, thanking him for always inspiring him & for being the brightest star in his life & fanboying like there’s no tomorrow about his “cute pouty bear” with lots of “your happiness is everything to me” “I will always be with you” & “I am so thankful for your smile”…  
& here is an actual picture of Jongin reading this :

... until Jongin sees all the pictures & he recognizes something: a photocard of him actually, that he drew on. There’s this photocard, next to a signed album, on Taemin’s shelf and Jongin just blinks in disbelief because Taemin actually came to a fansign & Jongin had him right before his eyes & how did he not notice him? How come he can’t remember him?

“He came three times,” Jongdae tells him.

& Jongin is just staring at the wall, wondering what is going on. But Jongdae remembers Taemin, because he takes a very close look at every single fan & he actually couldn’t forget that blinking mess of a sweetheart who was doing okay through the whole thing but almost fainted in front of Kai every. single. time. It was both adorable & hilarious.

“Remember, he’s the softie who blushed like crazy, couldn’t look at you in the eyes and was trembling so hard the first time, that he dropped the plush he wanted to give you.”

Then, it all comes back to Jongin & he sprints to his room, rummaging through the pile of bears plushes that he got from fans, to find back the little fluffy one that a male fan once gave him, because this, he remembers.

& now, Jongin really, really hopes that he’ll get another chance to meet Taemin.

♥

(bonus: a few hours later, Jonginnie posts an aesthetic mirror selfie w/ “Gwiyomin” the bear plush, thanking his fans for all the precious birthday wishes… & Taemin whimpers in his room staring at that pic with the gift he gave Kai three years ago.)

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

EXO preparing Minseok’s birthday & Chanyeol’s sister told them about that great bakery that makes incredible strawberry cakes, so Junmyeon decides to go there to buy one. & he asks around if anyone wants to come but they all have something else to do & Junmyeon still asks Jongin because it’s sad to go there alone, but Jongin is too busy reading a book (& too lazy to move during their one little calmer day).

So Junmyeon goes alone, all the way to said bakery, & gets a big cake for his member’s birthday & then he hears someone gasp behind him & he realizes he’s been recognized. But when he turns around, he’s the one gasping back because this boy looks very familiar & he’s staring at him with big, round eyes.

“Aaaah, you’re kimtae!”

Taemin is hyperventilating & trembling as he asks if maybe Junmyeon would be okay to sign his notebook & then he gets a picture & he doesn’t even care if his face looks swollen on it. He’s trying to get a grip on himself because Junmyeon is talking to him, & _complimenting him about his dance covers_ (he should be the one complimenting Suho for being himself what on earth is going on?!) but all he can do is stutter & blink too fast & blush.

When Junmyeon goes away, Taemin sits down on a chair nearby & looks at his friend Minho, behind the counter, in utter disbelief.

“Who was this?”

“Hyung, this was SUHO!! EXO SUHO! Here, in your bakery!”

-

“You’ll never believe who I met in the bakery!”

Jongin barely pays attention, & Kyungsoo doesn’t even put his earphones off, but Channie straightens up from playing his game to ask Junmyeon what is going on.

“I saw kimtae, you know, Jongin’s fanboy!”

& at that, Jongin drops his book & yells & turns to him, demanding explanations.

“Hyung! Stop trying to steal his fanboy” Channie complains.

& Jongin doesn’t want to believe him until he sees the pic on Taemin’s Instagram, with a comment explaining how ecstatic he is because he just met his second bias from EXO & everything is wonderful. & Jongin just whines loudly because this is so_ unfair_.

“Hyung! How could you! You’re the worst! ㅠ3ㅠ”

“What-… but I-…”

“Second bias! What is this?! What did you do to him? You’re stealing!!”

“I didn’t-…”

“I hate you! …”

“I asked you if you wanted to come! You said no to my face!”

Jongin interrupts him to ask for the address of that bakery & Junmyeon gives it to him but explains he just stumbled over him, it’s not like Taemin works at that place or anything. Jongin might never see him there.

So Jongin ends up sulking all afternoon & evening & Chanyeol & Kyungsoo are both taking his side.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

//

_As this AU was originally shared on Tumblr, I got a question & answered with the following part. The question was:_

_I can imagine jongin being all pouty and angry at junmyeon!! He's a jelly baby who wants to meet taemin too! It drives him crazy so he starts imagining things, he can't help but wonder who taem's ult bias is (he isn't good enough at stalking to find out). He gets even more pouty and sulky and the rest have had enough so they stage an intervention_

//

Savage!Baekhyun coming out of nowhere, saying that he shouldn’t be so rude to Junmyeon & that maybe, Jongin isn’t even Taemin’s **ultimate** favorite so _tune it down will you_ & Jongin saying that he is!! Of course, it’s him! Who else could it be?

“Hyung, you’re saying nonsense. Look, he keeps saying I’m his everything…!!!”

But this let doubt crawl into his heart & now he’s starting to wonder if maybe Taemin also likes another artist maybe even more than him and really who could it be?? & if Junmyeon is Taemin’s second favorite how far apart are they? Is there a possibility that Taemin will change his mind and like Myeonnie more at some point? & he’s struggling not to stalk him too much & not to be creepy but he wants to know because he wants to be The One. 

Until Sehun is just sighing that if it bothers him so much, Jongin should just ask the guy.

“What do you mean, ‘ask him’? You all said I can’t message him on Instagram, it’s too dangerous.”

“Well, next fansign. Just ask him if he loves anyone more than he loves you….”

& that gets Jongin to freeze, mouth wide open because that’s right. There’s a fansign in just _four little days_.

“We know he came before, at least three times… He’ll probably come again now that all of you liked so many of his videos…”

& now Jongin isn’t thinking anymore about Taemin eventually loving another idol because he’s too busy thinking that he’ll see Taemin in four days & there are so many things he wants to tell him (like how awesome his dance cover of Smooth Criminal is!!! & also how <strike>gorgeous</strike> incredible he looked when he had purple hair!!!) how is he going to do that with so little time & so many people around ???

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Jongin is **very** excited about their next fansign because maybe, kimtae will show up, & he couldn’t think about anything else for days & he went through the little speech he wants to give Taemin when he sees him probably a thousand times. & when the day comes he’s vibrating in anticipation & he looks so smiley & happy & he even took Gwiyomin the bear plush in his bag & he spends the whole time looking thoroughly at every single fan, hoping they’ll be his little dancer of a fanboy… but to no avail. Taemin doesn’t show up. & Jongin ends up sulking & feeling like an idiot & being upset with the whole universe & mostly with Sehun because why did he have to make him hope that much?!

“Jongin-ah… stop blaming us every time you fail at seeing your crush.”

& Jongin is so sad that he doesn’t even argue with Minseok, he just nods and whispers.

“Yes, Hyung. Sorry.”

& Minseok would have preferred to be whined at because what’s with those poor sad puppy-eyes……..

& on the evening, Jongin finally brings himself to check Taemin’s Instagram & tries to get ready to learn that Taemin doesn’t like him anymore & that’s why he didn’t came that day, but he sees his last post, showing off a pile of albums and him pouting, because _this time_ he didn’t get in the fansign & it broke his heart & he hopes everyone who went there had a good time & he hopes someone told Jongin that he’s loved. & Jongin falls face-first into his bed complaining about how unfair this whole system of getting into a fansign is & that really, it’s **stupid**. & also who allowed Taemin to be this cute?

Then he glares at his phone because it’s all really lame & he decides that _enough is enough_. He’s staring at the door, afraid that <strike>Channie</strike> someone will suddenly barge in, but he’s alone & Mufasa doesn’t appear in between clouds to stop him, so he thinks that whatever comes next, what he is about to do cannot be that bad of a decision.

-

Meanwhile, Taemin is at home, eating comfort food while watching a tv show to try to forget how bitter he is about not getting to see EXO at their fansign & trying to avoid internet, not to get crushed by those pictures of Kai looking absolutely **flawless** & so damn happy that day while greeting fans that weren’t him.

Until he hears a soft sound and lazily looks at his Instagram to find a direct message.

“hi” it says.

& then, “you dance really well.”

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

“hi” it says.

& then, “you dance really well.”

for a couple of seconds, Taemin is strangely calm while holding his phone. But then his hand tightens around it & his eyes bulge out & his heart starts racing & his fingers are trembling as he opens the app & he’s trying to take deep breaths not to panic, _do not panic do not panic_, & he presses on the “zkdlin” username just to be **sure** that it isn’t a prank. But it opens Kai’s verified Instagram account & Taemin lets out a scream & drops the phone & gets up & looks at the wall & screams once more & then sits back & crushes his Kai cushion in his hands & looks at his phone & everything is a blur.

Kai just sent him a message & he’s connected right now & maybe he’s even waiting for an answer but Taemin just cannot breathe & his mind is blank & what could he _possibly_ answer to that? EXO Kai just sent him a message out of fucking nowhere to praise him _what is this WHAT IS THIS?_

He tries to type but he doesn’t even know what to write & his fingers are trembling anyway so it’s full of typos & he has to delete everything & think, think, _think_. Maybe it would be easier if his heart could just calm the fuck down.

“Thank you so much. Thank you. It means a lot coming from you.”

He sends it because he cannot think of anything smarter to say & then he takes deep breaths through his mouth but another message comes up & he just wasn’t _ready_ ffs.

“i can’t press like for each video, but i’ve watched them all and i like them all ehehehehehe”

Jongin is giddy on his bed because kimtae just answered him!! He cannot believe how easy it is, he could have done that weeks ago!

Meanwhile, Taemin puts his phone on the coffee table to get a grip on himself. His ass is clenched & he might be making acute, weird, sobbing noises.

But Jongin isn’t about to let him breathe, nor even answer. He’s spamming.

“you’re really talented!! i wanted to tell you but i couldn’t comment on your posts… the others said i shouldn’t… so i wanted to tell you today at the fansign but you didn’t get in =3= so … is it okay to message you? you don’t mind?”

Taemin is about to combust right here right in that moment because he cannot **believe!! **& he decides to lie down on the sofa so he won’t hurt himself if he were to faint & he’s just apologizing, he truly doesn’t know what to say because …

“I admire you so much, you have no idea…”

& Jongin is smiling & squirming on his bed.

“so i can message you, it’s okay?”

“Yes, of course!”

“thank you for liking me btw! i saw that you always make your dance covers following my part…!! it makes me really happy! (๑˃ᴗ˂)و what’s your name?”

& Taemin tells him his name, & then how long he’s been an EXO fan (since Growl), & then how long Nini has been his favorite (& it’s a bit embarrassing to say & Taemin keeps trembling as he admits that he liked him before he even truly liked EXO & he only listened to more of their songs because Kai was so so **_so_** incredible <strike>&gorgeous</strike> in Growl……) & Jongin is !! just !! squealing !!

because he really is Taemin’s favorite & he’s gonna shut Baekhyun’s cakehole for good now. Then Jongin asks how long Taemin has been dancing & a bunch of other stuff because he has** so many questions **& he’s giggling on his bed as they text for almost 30 min.

“i have to go now… ㅠ.ㅠ”

Taemin freezes because he’s barely coming back from his mental breakdown & he’s only now starting to make coherent, **interesting** sentences & Kai kept asking him questions but he didn’t get to express nice things to him & no no _nooo_ Kai cannot go away like this, he can’t go away with Taemin’s golden chance to tell him how important he is & how precious his smile is & the ten thousand other cheesy poetic lines that Taemin thinks about him… but he’s still trying not to be annoying because he can’t be that awful fanboy keeping Kai away from whatever he has to do…

“I’m really happy that you messaged me, thank you thank you thank you. I hope you’ll have a good evening now… Eat well! Rest well! Smile a lot!!”

“thank you taemin~ it was nice, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, very much 6v6″

“can we do it again?”

Taemin drops his phone & gets up & dances stupidly for a couple of seconds before he hurries back.

“Whenever you want!! ♥”

Jongin blushes because Taemin sent him a heart & that’s _something_. & he spends the whole dinner being silent, lost in his daydreams, smiling like an idiot because _wow!_ Taemin truly is a sweetheart & he really, really, really wants to talk to him again & be his friend.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Taeminnie being so so excited after talking to Jongin & he doesn’t know what to do with himself & when his roommate Jinki finally comes home he’s bouncing on his feet & assaulting him while chirping like a baby bird…

“Jinki, Jinki, Jinki!! Can I tell you something? You have to promise me not to tell anyone! Anyone at all! But something happened and I need to tell you! I need to tell someone! Jinki, can I tell youuu?”

& Jinki is laughing while undoing his coat & saying that sure Taemin can talk to him but then Taemin makes him promise 10 times that he really won’t tell a single soul & Jinki is starting to get worried now because we’re talking about **Taemin** and _what did the boy do?!!_

And then Taemin is blurting out that Jongin!!! talked to him.

“Who’s Jongin?”

& Taemin throws the Kai cushion at him while pouting & Jinki is laughing his ass off because such a stupid, easy joke & Taemin is just as sulky as expected. And then Taemin is telling him everything that happened & every question that Jongin asked 12 times because he can’t shut up because JONGIN TALKED TO HIM.

& Jinki is patiently listening to him while making them dinner because it’s so sweet to see Taemin that excited & cute. But he still throws some “so in which band is that Jongin dude again?” just to get him worked up.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

It takes less than 24h for Jongin to message Taemin again on Instagram because he just can’t help himself & Jinki is giving Taemin his sweetest smile as he asks him if he needs CPR because Taemin forgot to breathe at the notification & he goes red at an alarming speed.

& then Jongin just keeps texting him at least once a day to ask him how he’s doing & what he’s doing & tell him his dance cover of Super Junior’s Mr Simple was amazing & to show him the new bear phone case he just bought & Taemin could get used to that, he really could & he’s trying not to because he knows it could all vanish in the blink of an eye but he gets to tell Jongin that he’s amazing every day & he’s living his best life & Jongin even asked him not to call him “Kai” anymore & it’s so difficult to stay sane.

& Jonginnie is so so delighted because he keeps learning new things about Taemin & everything makes him very happy. By now, he knows that Taemin has a roommate, who seems really nice & also that he likes banana milk & also that he’s studying Asian Litterature at the university with a specialization in Japanese Litterature & that Taemin is also a Japanese teacher!! (& maybe Jongin choked on thin air learning that & he really had to keep himself from asking for private lessons because he could use them, he really could!! he’s not lying!! & maybe he fantasized a bit about teacher!Taeminnie but no one has to know………!! & he’s definitely jealous of all of Taemin’s students. All of them.)

& when EXO realizes that Jongin has started to talk to Taemin, they all exchange worried looks, asking him if he’s cautious enough & Jongin keeps saying that yes, yes, **yes**, _he is_. But really, he’s not even sure what they mean by “being cautious” because he’s not doing anything wrong, he’s just talking with sweet, perfect Taeminnie & there’s no harm in that & Taemin is very thoughtful & never asks things that he knows Jongin can’t answer to anyway, he’s very polite & considerate & Jongin likes him **a lot **okay.

& Jongin is sitting next to Chanyeol, & Chanyeol is busy on his phone & he’s not paying attention to Jongin who’s trying to annoy him by pocking his thighs so Jongin gets tired of it & opens Instagram & go check if Taemin posted something new by some miracle… & then it happens… as he’s scrolling through the pictures & video, he sees the little icon saying that Taemin actually started a live right now…

… & Jongin squeaks & straightens up & of course, this finally gets Chanyeol’s attention on him.

“I can watch it, right? _Right_? Channie, I can, right?!!!”

& Chanyeol snorts & tells him that of course he can & he hasn’t finished his sentence that Jongin is already pressing that damn icon & Channie hurries up to tell him that he must not comment! He must **not**! & Jongin pouts but agrees & then he stops caring about Chanyeol next to him because there are Taemin’s feet, and legs, and thighs on the camera, & it turns & it takes three seconds for Jongin to feel his heart jolt, then crash, then burn.

& he thinks that maybe his tiny, _microscopic_ crush isn’t so little in the end & he’s curling up on the bench, watching the live like a hawk, blushing every time Taemin laughs, & then Taemin gets up to dance & Jongin just leaves the room because Chanyeol is laughing too loud with Sehun & he cannot concentrate on Taemin & that’s unacceptable!! & Jongin really wants to comment & really wants to send millions on hearts on this video of his little fanboy dancing to History & he’s so glad that he’s Taemin’s favorite, truly!!

& then Taemin is answering a couple of comments & questions from his followers & people are asking how he feels about Chanyeol & Kai liking some of his videos & Jongin’s heart is thundering in his chest while Taemin is giggling that it makes him the happiest in the world & he’s very grateful to every single person who liked & shared his Love Shot cover so that it arrived all the way to EXO. … but he’s not saying anything about Jongin messaging him & Jongin is grinning happily because he knew it, he just knew it. Taemin really is trustworthy.

Jongin is smiling during the whole live & he wishes it would never end but he also has to go back to work really soon & he hopes Taemin will actually stop the live now because the thought of having to leave while it’s still on is making his inside twist but then Taemin is actually saying goodbye & sending hearts…

“Everyone, please listen to EXO & send them lots of love 6v6 byebye″

… & Jongin is fucking smitten.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Jongin is dozing off in the car, his head against the window when he feels a hand on his knee & Chanyeol is talking to him from the seat in front of him but Nini is so sleepy he can’t really understand & he flutters his eyelashes open & mumbles & pouts.

“Oy, Jonginnie! I got a notification! Your boyfriend posted something on Instagram…”

& Nini jolts awake, blinking rapidly & he’s blushing.

“he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Whatever…”

Jongin is fumbling through his jacket to find his damn phone, but then he freezes & frows at Chanyeol.

“how come you get notifications? i didn’t know i could get notifications! why didn’t you tell me?”

& Chanyeol is sighing, telling him that he can get notifications because he’s following Taemin & Jongin is screaming because why can Chanyeol follow Taemin & Jongin isn’t allowed to?

“Because I follow a lot of people too, so it’s not suspicious! If you want to follow him, you gotta follow a bunch of friends & celebrities first or so & then add him in a few weeks, & then keep following other people so it’s not too obvious!”

& Jongin is just grumbling that everything is such a bother & it’s okay, he doesn’t need notifications, he checks Taeminnie’s Instagram often enough anyway & now that they are talking he should just ask him to notify him personally when he posts & he’s sure Taemin will do it because after all, Nini is his favorite… 

But then he’s looking at the video Taemin just posted & it’s a new EXO dance cover & Jongin straightens on his seat, suddenly very attentive & watching Taemin dancing to The Eve.

Jongdae is complaining about Taemin dancing a bit too well while looking at the video over Nini’s shoulder & Channie agrees bitterly & Kyungsoo turns to Nini because the boy is frozen, eyes wide, looking at the video on repeat & _is everything okay?_

& then Jongin just drops his phone on his lap and cowers on his seat & whines.

“that’s-...! that’s not okay,” & his voice cracks. “that’s too sexy! too sexy! it’s not allowed!!”

& Jongdae burst out laughing because_ look who’s talking_ & Channie is snorting because _you have no right to say anything about this wtf_. 

“they shouldn’t have let us do this choreo! it’s too much! ohmygodhecan’tmovehishipslikethat!!!”

& Jongin is blushing & Jongdae is tickling & teasing him & everything is terrible & Jongin just turns around to hide while he keeps looking at the video & puts his earphones on & clicks at the youtube link to watch the whole cover & not just those damn 30 sec.

He isn’t sure what he’s gonna tell Taemin because he wants to congratulate him on being so talented but he’s so embarrassed because his heart is beating super loudly & he’s sweating & his ass his clenched and maybe he’s just feeling **really** warm right now, which isn’t something he likes to feel with three of his members around.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Taemin is trying to work, but he keeps getting distracted & checking his phone because he posted his new cover a couple of minutes ago & he can’t help but wonder if Jongin saw it -he probably didn’t because he has to be busy but what if he **did**\- & _what did he think of it _& is it alright or does it looks terrible?? & Taemin is biting his nails while completely discarding his work & he’s even thinking about deleting the video when suddenly he gets a message.

“taemin……”

Taemin’s heart starts racing as he hurries to open their chat because _Jongin Jongin Jongin!_ Jongin is talking to him!!!

“Yes?”

“taeminnie, i saw your new video…”

& Taemin doesn’t know what to do because first and **foremost** what did Kim Jongin just call him? Did he really just call him Taeminnie?_ Is this real?_ Is this his life now? but also Jongin saw it!! & his messages are making Taemin sweat, for real. What do those three little points mean?? Why is there no emoji to help him out? What is happening inside Jongin’s pretty little mind?

_Just say something_

“you’re really so talented, you dance better than the rest of EXO put together ehehehehehehehehehe (￣ω￣)”

Taemin drops his phone on the table & clasps his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from squealing out loud. He closes his eyes & takes a few short breaths through his nose before he can think about answering.

“You can’t say things like that ㅠ.ㅠ … my poor heart~….”

“ehehehehe… is your heart okay?~ i’m sorry, sorry! i loved the video! you’re amazing!!!”

Taemin lets his head fall on his desk & whimpers.

“Thank you so much!”

“but it was really difficult for me to watch…”

Jongin exhales slowly because he almost wrote “hard” instead of “difficult” & this isn’t a word he should use right now. nope. no no no.

“Ah? Why?”

Taemin is bracing himself for critics because all he can think of is that he probably did mistakes that were cringy for Jongin to watch.

“i thought taeminnie was so cute and sweet… but you can be very sexy too… i didn’t expect it!!”

Taemin freezes & his heart is beating so loud it’s gonna break out of his chest at this rate & !!! what the fuck !!! is!! happening!!!!

“… my heart, please… my heart… ㅠ.ㅠ”

“hehehe~”

Taemin is pressing his hands on his super red cheeks & he’s trying to breathe deeply but he’s trembling a bit because Kim Jongin just said he was cute & sweet & sexy & he’s about to faint.

“please don’t do a cover of artificial love because i can’t watch this (〃ω〃) that’s too sexy!!”

Maybe Taemin should call Jinki because he needs some CPR now.

“It’s far too sexy when you do it too, if I may say…”

“i’m sorryyyyy… chanyeol and jongdae were teasing me because i didn’t realize the eve was so sexy puhuhuhu… but when you did it, i realized and i was so embarrassed!!! so you can’t do artificial love now, it’s forbidden! for my heart!”

“Your heart being my number 1 priority, I promise not to cover Artificial Love.”

Jongin is smiling like an idiot when he asks Taemin if he should be careful about how sexy he is now that he realizes things, to preserve Taemin’s heart too. Taemin’s answer comes unexpected, completely honest & disarming. Taemin doesn’t even realize he sent this either until he just stares at his own words.

“You couldn’t be less sexy even if you tried… and my heart… ah, please keep overwhelming it. It’s yours anyway.”

… & then he’s mortified, looking in horror at this disaster, wondering how he can take his last words back because this is far too much!! This is too much!! He doesn’t want to scare Jongin off, he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, doesn’t want him to disappear because he thought Taemin was creepy!! He suddenly feels cold & vulnerable. Until Jongin’s next text.

“oooh… i’ll be very careful with it then~”

Jongin is on cloud nine for the rest of the day and week.

(Taemin is still in shock when he narrates everything to Jinki, a few hours later.)

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Jongin & Taemin moved from Instagram to kakaotalk to talk more comfortably (& to make sure Jongin wouldn’t text someone else who tried to DM him by mistake in his hurry to talk to Taemin) & Taemin had a mini heart attack because Jongin just gave him his ID so naturally it was scary & maybe Jongin is a bit clingy & maybe Taemin isn’t complaining at all & maybe he’s even more clingy & they text so much it’s embarrassing.

Once, they had the loveliest conversation about books, because Taemin knows so many stuff (Asian Literature student, remember?) & he recommended a few books to Jongin & then they talked about their favorites ones & it was all really nice & they were both being little dorky nerds together & they both secretly cherish this memory **a lot**.

But one day, Jongin is abroad & Taemin is a bit long to answer & Nini isn’t used to that because normally he’s the busy one who takes just a tiny bit longer to answer & this isn’t going well.

“taemin? … taeminnie you okay? … are you busy? … i’m sad when you don’t answer =3= … i’m gonna pout … yah! kim taemin! … what time is it even in korea? … ah, taeminnie i’m sorry~ i didn’t realize it was 5am … sleep tight~ … text me in the morning, okay? … it’s so sad when you’re asleep ㅠ.ㅠ … … … … … it’s 11am now in korea why aren’t you awake? =3= … kim taemin!!! i miss you!”

& at 1 pm when Taemin finally does wake up and sees all of this, he’s whimpering in bed, trying to calm his poor heart & hurries up to text back.

“It’s my day off I slept a lot (*ﾉωﾉ)! Don’t pout! I know you wake up at 2 pm sometimes too, I know everything!“

Jongin answers in a couple of minutes, & acts like nothing happened because rereading all of his messages makes him sweat a bit.

“Did you rest well?~”

“I did, I did. But Jongin…” it takes a lot of time for Taemin to write this because his hands start to tremble every time he writes that name & remembers who he is talking to. “… my name is Lee Taemin… (・・。)ゞ“

It’s silent for a while & Taemin is frowning, blinking sleepily, rubbing his eyes & wondering why Jongin even called him Kim. It dawns on him before he even read Jongin’s message.

“lee? but then why is your username saying ‘kimtae’?”

& before Taemin can find anything smart to answer, Jongin is assaulting him.

“is it because of me? taeminnie~~ is it because it’s my last name? hehehe you love me that much?”

Taemin drops his phone and hides under his blanket & is desperately trying to find a way to get out of this situation without losing whatever dignity he has left. But he finds none.

“If I say it’s not because of you, will you believe me?”

“no~ho~oooo! i know everything too. it’s because of me!”

Taemin sighs & he’s smiling like a fool & he wishes he could just squish Jongin’s cheeks.

“It’s because of you.”

Jongin is making weird noises & Jongdae is looking at him very strangely across the room but he doesn’t care because his heart clenches every time Taemin admits so shamelessly how much he likes him.

“Is it really okay? I mean… are you not mad because I’m a man? I don’t want to upset you.”

Taemin’s last message gets him to his guts.

His heart is beating so so fast because the way Taemin said that makes him really hopeful.

“it’s okay ♥ please always like me!”

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

“taeminnie?”

“Yes?”

“what’s your favorite song? … from exo!”

“From which album?”

“… (・・。)ゞ ??? from all albums ehehe!”

“I can’t do that! My favorite song is Your Whole Discography ㅠ.ㅠ”

“♡♡♡ … but seriously… which one is it please?”

“I’m very serious!”

“i see i see……….. ♡ … but are there one or two that you love even more than the others?”

“Every song in which you sing.”

“taeeeeminniiiie…. please!!”

“alright, alright let me think!!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“There’s Promise ♥ but also El Dorado and Black Pearl……”

“okay!!”

“And also Oohlalala!! Love Shot!! Lucky One!! and Don’t go!! But my favorite choreos are Monster and Electric Kiss!! Jonginnie, I feel so bad for all the other songs ㅠ.ㅠ”

“you called me jonginnie!!!!! ♡♡ ehehehehehehe i’m happy now”

“…”

“are you embarrassed?”

“Yes, a little bit.”

“i like it, don’t worry! and don’t feel bad for all the other songs, i understood that you love them all! thank you~”

\- - -

“JONGIN! I LIED! My favorite is I see you! I FORGOT ABOUT IT! (ᗒᗩᗕ)”

“you’re so cute! ♥”

“(*ﾉωﾉ) … but really, this song and your choreo and your voice ♥♥ it’s perfect! all of it!! I love it so so so much!! It was incredible to see it live!! it’s amazing!! So soothing and hypnotic, it’s magical! A masterpiece!! I love it a lot.“

“oh thank you!! thank youuuuuuu~ taeminnie i’m so happy now~”

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Jongin can’t help overthinking all those smooth, cute little confessions that Taemin constantly makes as if it’s no big deal, as if it’s so natural for him to serenade his admiration for Jongin & it doesn’t help that all of EXO keep referring to Taemin as Jongin’s _boyfriend_ & Nini is kinda super hopeful … & also trying to calm down because he’s scared of drawing a wrong conclusion here & the whole subject is so _so_ delicate & dangerous that he doesn’t know how to even bring it up with Taemin or if he even should & it bothers him a lot.

& then he figures he should just ask Taemin, but it’s so much easier said than done & he hopes he won’t fuck up this good, comforting, adorable thing he has with Taemin, whatever it really is, because he’s used to talking to him every day now & he doesn’t want to stop!!

So, one evening, he locks himself in his bedroom & kicks Sehun out so he can talk with his crush without anyone lurking over his shoulder to spy on him & comment on his awkward social skills…… & he’s slightly stressed & anxious, but it all vanishes for a moment when Taemin answers him, just as sweet as every other day, asking him if he had a good day & if he ate well & Jongin’s heart** flutters**.

“there’s something i want to ask you…”

“Ah? What is it? 6v6″

Jongin takes a looooong inhale & his hands are a bit sweaty when he types.

“it’s actually really personal… so, if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to, okay? even if it’s me, don’t force yourself.”

It’s silent for a little while & Jongin is already starting to regret.

“You’re getting me worried… ;; What is it that you want to know?”

Taemin is wincing & he’s wondering what got into Jongin tonight & his heart is beating fast because he’s suspecting something & he isn’t sure if he wants Jongin to ask him _that_.

“are you gay?”

Regret peaks the moment he presses “send” because this is too personal, he can’t be asking that, it’s not cautious, not okay, he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have. Not like this.

& Taemin can feel his throat & chest clench & his entire body tenses & this isn’t the conversation he wanted to have tonight with Jongin but now it’s here & he has to deal with it & he’s silently praying to everyone & everything he knows that it won’t end up catastrophically…

“Yes, I am.”

& Jongin blanks because suddenly he doesn’t even know what to say but he knows he **has** to answer_ something _but his fingers are frozen & his brain is empty &_ can his heart just stop being so loud!?!_

“Does it make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry if it does…“

“no, it doesn’t! it doesn’t…”

Jongin is panicking a little because he feels, he _knows_ that Taemin is most likely anxious & he didn’t think it through before throwing this question at him & now he realizes that he cannot say it, he cannot. He cannot type it on kakaotalk, he doesn’t know Taemin enough yet, it’s too dangerous, his account could be hacked, so many things could go _wrong_ but he wants to say it, he wants to tell Taemin that he is gay_ too_.

“Are you sure?”

“yes! i was just wondering… i’m sorry i shouldn’t have asked it this way… it was awkward…”

“It’s just that I know I kind of blurt some things out sometimes… because I just really really admire you, you know, and it’s always a bit nerve-racking to talk to you… I never wanted to upset you, so if I crossed a line, please tell me. I’m sorry.”

Taemin has his palms pressed against his eyes as he breathes slowly. He peeks at his phone, laying on his desk under his face & it’s so difficult to swallow with how tight his throat feels.

“don’t apologize. please, everything’s okay… i was just curious. i promise i have no problem with it. promise, promise!!”

Taemin is blinking a bit too fast & he picks up his phone and answers.

“Even if I like you so much?”

“especially because you like me so much ehehe (´꒳`)”

“Thank you”

“♥”

& he laughs, a bit nervously. Maybe Jongin really is okay with it.

“♥”

& Jongin breathes normally again because Taemin seems okay now & he took that one little first step in the direction he wants them to go.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Jongin hasn’t changed one bit with him after That Difficult Conversation™ & Taemin is extremely relieved & he keeps smiling every time he reminds himself that Jongin is really_ that wonderful_. They’re back to talking about nothing & everything, still constantly, still with too many hearts & aegyo coming from Jongin for Taemin to breathe steadily.

“taeminnie? are you here? are you busy?”

“I’m here 6v6 not busy…!”

& it’s a blatant lie because he is actually busy & he should be working on his next lesson but he has a tendency to ditch everything whenever Jongin texts him & it ain’t going to change anytime soon.

“i’m about to make a live on instagram!! will you come to watch it?”

“Yes! Yes of course!”

“cool ehehehe! ♥”

Taemin switches app & presses the live button as soon as it’s available & he chokes because Jongin is right in front of his eyes now & he’s absolutely adorable & he’s wearing his glasses!!!! & Taemin suddenly seems to realize that this, right here, is the man he’s talking to every single day now & sometimes he tends to forget & get used to it but really, it’s **Kai**!! & he’s so handsome Taemin lowkey wants to scream.

Taemin looks at Jongin moving around in silence & smiling & waving to the camera & his heart is doing some acrobatic gymnastics & then Jongin starts to talk & Taemin is reduced to a little puddle of goo on his sofa, sending hearts to him.

Jongin is talking about his day & making stupid jokes & _giggling_ in that way that makes Taemin’s heart physically ache & Taemin can’t help sending a few comments about how beautiful Jongin looks & how precious he is & he’s not sure Jongin will even see them, but even if he does, Taemin knows now that he doesn’t mind.

Then Jongin starts humming & Taemin freezes & stops sending hearts & he sees a few people getting a bit crazy in the comments as they recognize the song Jongin is whispering & before Taemin can comprehend what’s happening or even just deal with Jongin looking at the camera from behind his eyelashes with the cutest face ever, Jongin starts singing Promise.

Jongin is singing Promise in his room, with blushed cheeks & he’s smiling & his eyes are staring right at the little camera & Taemin feels like Jongin is looking right at his soul & he’s feeling really flustered & he doesn’t pay attention to all the fans screaming in the comments because he can’t take his eyes off of Jongin & his heart is out of control in his chest & his mind keeps replaying that conversation…

_“what’s your favorite song? … from exo!”_

_“♡♡♡ … but seriously… which one is it please?”_

_“taeeeeminniiiie…. please!!”_

_“There’s Promise ♥”_

& Taemin wonders if this is for him, if there’s the slightest chance that this is for **him** & he can feel his eyes watering & it makes him let out a nervous laugh because he **never** cries but Jongin is singing & _rapping_ perfectly one of his absolute favorite songs & Taemin has damn tears in his eyes.

When it ends Taemin doesn’t know if he feels empty or filled with happiness but Jongin is asking if they liked hearing him sing & Taemin joins the hundred little erigoms crying out in the comment section that yes, yes, **YES** they liked it.

Jongin is answering a couple of comments & he’s laughing loudly at all the compliments being thrown at him & Taemin feels feverish & his heart is so swollen in his chest it’s taking all the damn place.

When Jongin is saying goodbye, Taemin is trembling & suddenly starts sending little hearts again & he’s looking right at Jongin, wondering if he’ll come to talk to him after that, if he’ll be able to ask him _why_ he sang that song & he wants it to be for him so damn much. Then Jongin waves at the camera & giggles & he’s gone and Taemin just sighs as he leans back on his couch feeling boneless. He’s blinking stupidly & he’s trying to gather enough courage to open kakaotalk again when he feels his phone vibrates in his hands because Jongin is videocalling him right now & Taemin can’t help but shriek because they’ve never done that & he doesn’t know what to do & he’s not over just seeing that live yet & what is happening what should he do ?? & he takes the call.

Jongin is smiling very very widely when he appears & then, he’s giggling.

“taeminniiiiiiiie!! hiiii~ is that you?”

Taemin almost drops his phone & his trembling hands can’t really hold it anymore & he’s trying not to curse.

“taeminnie? i can’t see you!”

Jongin is pouting & Taemin can’t help but laugh nervously as he finally gets a proper hold on his phone & looks right at the camera.

“It’s me, it’s me!!”

Jongin is laughing_ again_ & trying not to blush but Taemin is just really, really adorable **wow**.

“is it okay to call you? you don’t mind?”

But Taemin never minds anything when it comes to Jongin _why hasn’t he figured that out already?!!_

“i saw your comment saying i was handsome!” Jongin is teasing with a little smirk & Taemin is coughing & finding great interest in the carpet under his feet & he’s getting a little shy to speak now because seeing Jongin is just so so distracting.

“did you like my surprise?”

Jongin is twiddling his ear & Taemin _knows_ it's the thing he does when he’s nervous & it makes his insides twitch.

“Did you sing Promise because I said I liked it?”

His own voice sounds awkward to Taemin & he’s biting his lip because if he assumed it in vain he’s going to feel so freaking stupid, but Jongin is blinking & widening his eyes.

“yes! it was for you! i wanted to sing it for you but i got too shy to do it in a videocall just with you…” he’s laughing again “… so i did it like this but i couldn’t tell everyone that it was just for you!!… and then it gave me the courage to actually call you!!”

Taemin wants to smash his face against a pillow & scream for a couple of hours to calm himself down but he_ can’t_ so he purses his lips instead.

“Thank you so much! I loved it! Having just you singing it like this… it was so beautiful and so soft and I love your voice so so much, you have no idea…” he knows he’s rambling but there’s no way to stop himself now, even with Jongin looking at him with big, round eyes & red cheeks “… you’ve improved your singing so much and I’m so proud of you, I really am, and this song means so much to me, you almost made me cry!”

Jongin is giggling so hard that he disappears from view for a moment as he falls on his couch, & then reappears a couple of second later.

“thank you!”

“No, thank _you_! I’m going to search for a recording later and save it and listen to it forever!”

“then i’m going to sing it to you again when we meet!”

Taemin freezes & his jaw falls open & Jongin is squirming in front of him while pawing at his collar & what. the. **fuck**.

“What?”

“d’you wanna meet one day? i mean… for now, i can’t because we’re preparing for the tour so i’m too busy but i thought that maybe as soon as i can, we could meet-up and i don’t know… just hang-out and uh-… drink something and talk?”

For a moment, Taemin cannot breathe, he cannot move, he cannot do anything but stare at Jongin who’s swallowing with some difficulty and frowning.

“taemin? if you don’t want to meet… i mean… that’s okay.”

“Is this real?”

Jongin perks up & smiles as if he suddenly realized what is happening because Taemin looks struck by lightning & !! he’s!! ♥♥♥♥ the cutest fanboy!!.

“yes!”

“Anytime!” Taemin blurts out, his face all red “Anytime! Whenever, wherever you want! I’ll come! You just tell me and I’ll come!”

There’s that giggle coming from Jongin again & then he’s talking about how busy he is lately but that he hopes he’ll have time soon but he’s preparing really hard for the next tour & for all the EXO-Ls & Taemin is trying to follow but his mind is still in a coma because Jongin. wants. to. **see**. him.

“i have to go now… thank you for picking up!!”

Taemin is mumbling that there’s nothing to thank for & that Jongin can call him anytime & Jongin is smirking again.

“anytime? you’d pick up while you're in the shower?”

“I might” Taemin snorts & Jongin is blushing now.

“bye bye taeminnie, talk to you soon!! sleep well tonight!! dream about me!!”

Taemin laughs & wishes him sweet dreams &

“Don’t forget to eat!! Don’t work too hard, you need to rest too!”

“i won’t, i won’t! … i have to go now, for real! byebyyyyyye!”

Before he can stop himself, Taemin is kissing the camera…

& then he hangs up & Jongin is frozen on his couch, mouth open because this was FAR. TOO. **_CUTE!!! (o////o)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

“Taemin? did you get a ticker? did you? … ah sory ticket* … sorry* … ICAN’T TYPE TAMIN DID YOU GET A TICKET?”

Taemin is laughing as he reads Jongin’s messages and then answers that he did, he got his ticket to come see EXO’s concert & he’s so excited he can barely wait already & Jongin is just as excited as him because!! Taemin!! will come see him!! (<strike>… & the other members</strike>) & he was ready to send him a ticket if he didn’t manage to buy one tbh……

“where will you be exactly? what’s your seat? right or left from the stage? i’ll come!!”

& Taemin hurries to get his ticket again & tries to type his seat but he makes typos two times because he’s still in the high of getting his ticket & now Jongin is talking about coming where he will be & he cannot wait!

“i’ll come in your area and i’ll look for you（⌒♡⌒）wait for me!!”

& Taemin tells him he’ll bring a big sign with a bear on it & Jongin should look out for it & he’ll be all dressed up in his Kai merch & Jongin is maybe a bit blushing & his throat is maybe a bit dry & tight with the thought of it…….

“ah! Please tell Suho to come to my area too~ ♥♥”

& Jongin freezes because…

“… what? =3=“

“He’s my second favorite! Please tell him so I can see him a lot too!”

“… I won’t.”

“… but pleaaaase Jongin ㅠ.ㅠ”

“nope. you must only look at me. i’ll tell all the others, and especially junmyeon!!, not to come to the right!“

& Taemin is laughing naughtily on his bed because this is just **too easy**.

“are you pouting now?”

“yes!!”

“will you do the concert on your own then?”

“I MIGHT!!”

“aaah so is this Kai’s long-awaited solo debut?”

Jongin is grumbling & mumbling & giving a stern look at his bedroom’s door, hoping it can reach Junmyeon somehow & make him feel uncomfortable.

“… you’re saying this only to make me jealous, i know it! you’re evil! don’t look at junmyeon! i’ll dance really well so you can’t take your eyes off of me…”

Taemin has a nervous chuckle because _don’t you already?_ but he still teases Jongin.

“Oooh, you’re jealous because I like Suho too?”

“but you like me more, right? i know you do.”

& for a moment, Taemin considers teasing him more & more & more but his heart is beating so loudly already because Jongin really _does_ sound jealous & it’s making him feel dizzy.

“I love you the most. In the entire universe. You’re my favorite.”

& Jongin is beaming.

“… but it’s still not really fair because you’ll be looking at thousands other EXO-Ls & I’m not allowed to look even just a tiny bit at Suho.”

Jongin stiffens & he squirms on his bed & he winces because it really isn’t fair & he knows he’s acting like a 5yo but!! … !!!!!!!!

“… aaaaaaah. should i apologize? … i’m sorry. i guess you can look at Suho a bit. but not too long, okay? =3=“

& Taemin is giggling on his bed. He’s about to thank him when Jongin sends another message.

“you know, out of all the EXO-Ls, i like taeminnie the most!”

& Taemin’s heart clenches inside his chest.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Jongin having an intense, _vivid_,** burning** dream about Taemin & waking up all confused, lost & breathing heavily in his bed & for a moment he doesn’t dare to move, he’s just blinking here, trying to situate himself & the dream just gets back to him & he’s blushing between his sheets & pressing his face in his pillow because _oh god oh god oh god_.

& Sehun barges into his room to force him to get up because they have to go, they can’t be late _again_ & Jongin is curling up on his bed & whining that alright alright he’s gonna come but Sehun must get the fuck out first & it takes 5 long, excruciating, mortifying minutes for Sehun to disappear & Jongin slowly uncurls & leaves his bed & he’s swallowing with some difficulty & wondering if he’ll be able to make his way to the bathroom discreetly without anyone noticing the state he’s in because he doesn’t want to face comments & jokes & he just sits on his bed for a while, tousling his hair & trying to calm down his heart but he keeps having flashbacks of his dream of Taemin spread on his bed & them kissing & them doing a lot of interesting stuff…!!!!

Junmyeon is knocking on his door & Jongin mumbles & grumbles that he’s about to go shower so they should just give him five damn minutes & then he takes his phone from his nightstand.

“Good morning Jonginnie~ did you sleep well? did you rest enough? take good care of yourself, alright! and have a nice day!! ♥”

Jongin is blushing & falls back into his bed & he’s groaning in his pillow because this is so so embarrassing & how is he going to forget about that stuff now & how is he going to talk to Taemin normally when he’s here, in dirty boxers but still _hardasfuck,_ because he dreamt of him……………?

.

(Bonus : Jongin takes care of himself in the shower as quietly as he can & he can’t stop thinking about Taemin & replaying that damn dream & he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to overcome that slight awkwardness to text him back now & they all end up late but it’s Baekhyun’s fault actually, who takes far too long to get out of Chanyeol’s bed & eat his breakfast)

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

They’re eating during a break while actively preparing & rehearsing everything for their next tour when Chanyeol comes to the little spot where Jongin is chewing on his chicken happily & Chanyeol seems worried & concerned, but Jongin barely pays attention.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jongin frowns and nods that yes, he’s _okay, why would you ask? _& Sehun is nudging Chanyeol to understand what made him come all the way here to check on Jongin & Chanyeol leans against him to show him something on his phone & Jongin can see Sehun widening his eyes slightly & then bit his lips & Sehun just doesn’t bit his lip so easily so now he’s really curious.

“You sure?” it’s Chanyeol, talking to him again “If you want to talk… I mean-…”

“i’m perfectly fine, what’s up with you?” Jongin whines

Chanyeol goes “_oh_” & he straightens up & then he seems really uncomfortable & he’s actually withdrawing a bit & taking his phone with him & now Jongin is **extremely** curious & he’s turning to Sehun but Sehun is deliberately avoiding his stare & that’s really fishy.

“what’s wrong?” Jongin insists

Chanyeol coughs & he clears his throat & he wishes he had just stayed away with Baekhyun because now he doesn’t want to be the one to break the news to Jongin, but here he is.

“I got a notification from Taemin’s Instagram…”

Jongin straightens up, glowing & he’s taking his phone out of his pocket but he got no notification from Taemin & that’s not okay because Taemin is supposed to notify him every time he posts!!!! he asked him to! Taemin said he would!!!

“he forgot to tell me!! he might have been busy…”

& he doesn’t pay attention to the dread on Chanyeol’s face as he opens Instagram & goes to Taemin’s profile, & there it is. A new picture. Of Taemin. With some guy that Jongin doesn’t know. & Jongin opens his mouth to say that Taemin is so so _so_ pretty, but then he realizes the way Chanyeol & Sehun are looking at him & now even Jongdae is coming closer & it feels like he’s missing an important point.

“what’s** wrong**?!!”

Chanyeol & Sehun look at each other & Chanyeol finally clears his throat.

“D’you think that’s his_ actual_ boyfriend?”

The question takes Jongin completely by surprise & he looks back at the picture & that’s when it hits him. The comment beneath it, written by Taemin. It’s only a small heart. Right there under his nose, teasing him. There’s Taemin with that handsome dude, both smiling, & there’s a heart underneath & Jongin freezes & widens his eyes because** WHAT ON EARTH!!!!**

“what?!!!”

“I mean… they look pretty close…” Sehun whispers & Jongin kinda want to strangle him because that’s not what he needs right now!

“no! no no no! it must be his roommate! he has a roommate!! he told me so!!”

“That’s not his roommate!”

Jongin perks up to glare at Jongdae who just came closer to spy on what’s going on here.

“how would you know?” Jongin pouts “i’m sure it’s his roommate!”

“It’s not, I’m telling you! He posted a picture of his roommate before, it’s not the same guy!”

& Jongin’s eye is twitching & he’s gritting his teeth.

“what? how do you know so much?”

& Jongdae is grinning at him.

“I hacked Myeon’s phone to take a look at your beloved Taemin through his Instagram!”

Jongin doesn’t pay attention to the offended yell coming from Junmyeon a bit further away because he just can’t believe that Jongdae knows so much & maybe he should care a bit more about the persons around Taemin on such posts but he never does because all of his attention is always solely on _Taemin_. & Jongdae takes the phone from Chanyeol’s hands to look through Taemin’s Instagram.

“Here, that’s the roommate. He said so in the description under the pic…”

Jongin is groaning & grumbling & whining & he gets up to get away from them all & he even forgets about his chicken because he has to find an empty room now & talk to Taemin because he won’t be able to work or do anything coherent until he knows for sure that the Handsome Man on the first pic isn’t actually Taemin’s boyfriend! He cannot be!! Taemin would have mentioned him, right?

“taeminnie!!”

There’s no answer & Jongin is stomping in his small bathroom, walking around like an idiot as he waits & waits & waits but Taemin isn’t answering because of course he had to be busy _now_ & it only takes 10 minutes for someone from the staff to come look for Jongin & bring him back to work but his mind really isn’t there & all his members are just so careful with him it’s even more infuriating & even Baekhyun isn’t cackling in his ears & Jongin just wants to sulk in a corner.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Jongin hasn’t been able to look at his phone for the rest of the day & it’s only when they finally make their way home that he looks up to see a couple of texts from Taemin…

“Sorry, I had to go to class… … I hope you’re having a nice day … You must be busy now… sorry I couldn’t answer earlier ㅠ.ㅠ … … … Jongin? … It’s late, I hope you aren't answering because you’re relaxing and not because you’re still working… I hope you at least had a break… … Rest well ♥”

Jongin can’t help but smile a little as he reads those messages but he puts his phone back into his pocket because he doesn’t want to talk now, in the car, next to Chanyeol who’s doing an insta live so he pretends to be sleeping & he waits until he’s home, showered & protected under his blankets, to open the chat again.

“taemin? i’m home now… are you still awake?”

It takes only a couple of seconds for Jongin to see that Taemin saw his message.

“Yes! I’m here… but it’s so late, ohmy, are you alright? You should be sleeping!”

Jongin smiles & rolls on his bed because even though he’s still upset & worried, just talking with his Taeminnie makes everything better already.

“you should be sleeping too… are you okay?”

“Well, I had a long, rough day and I was kinda relaxing now and watching you uhuhu… since you didn’t appear in Chanyeol’s live, I missed you!”

Taemin sends him a pic of his TV & he’s watching an old EXO show & Jongin doesn’t even try to see which one it is because he has other things in his mind for now but his heart melts a bit.

“♥”

“How was your day? Aren’t you too tired?”

“no, i’m okay now, since i’m talking with you.”

Taemin bits his lip & coos.

“can i ask you another personal question? please”

“Yes, sure.”

Taemin takes a long inhale & pauses the show still playing on his TV & he braces himself because he still remembers vividly how it ended last time Jongin asked a personal question. 

“do you have a boyfriend?”

Taemin blinks like an owl & he has no idea where this is coming from but it makes his heart race & he’s trying to decipher why Jongin would want to know that!!

“What?!”

Jongin sends him the pic of him & Jonghyun that he posted earlier that day & Taemin freezes.

“is he your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s not! That’s my friend Jonghyun…”

Jongin falls on his back & finally breathes correctly.

“really?”

“Yes!”

“why did you write a heart as a description then? =3=“

“Because I was happy… This morning, Jonghyun managed to change his ticket for your concert, he had a ticket in a whole other area and he found a way to exchange it with a girl next to me… It was like!! a whole adventure!! and it involved seven different people all trying to get to another area than what they had, but in the end, we’ll be able to be together during the show so he’ll be there to pick me up at the end when I’ll be unable to stand on my two feet after seeing you perform!! And so, we celebrated together as EXO-Ls and took a picture. I’m really happy to go to the concert with my friend… that’s it. He kinda went out of his way so I wouldn’t be alone weeping in a corner after seeing you…”

“oh… i see…”

Taemin curls up on his sofa & he’s pressing one hand on his chest but his heart won’t calm down. Jongin is a little bit too interested in his love life for Taemin to pretend like he’s not suffocating with hope.

“so he’s not your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“… but do you have one?”

“No, I don’t…”

“okay!! thanks!!”

Jongin almost wants to get up & barge in Chanyeol’s room just to yell at him that he was wrong & that Taemin is single & that he shouldn’t scare him like this ever again, but he doesn’t, because he’s too comfy in his bed now.

Taemin wants to ask why Jongin is so interested in him having a boyfriend or not because he **needs to know** but he doesn’t know how to word his question & he keeps typing & deleting & retyping & then Jongin speaks first & he’s sighing.

“also taeminnieeeee~ you said that you’d notify me when you post because i can’t follow you but you didn’t ㅠ.ㅠ … chanyeol had to tell me that you posted…”

“Oh… I thought you only wanted to know when I posted a cover or something…!”

“no~ho i want to see all your posts… ♥”

“Aw, I’ll make sure to always tell you then! I’m sorry. Don’t pout now…”

“yes! ehehehe thanks!”

Taemin is rolling his eyes & snorting but then, Jongin’s next message takes him off guard.

“taeminnie… is it okay to talk about your love life? aren’t you upset with me?”

“I wanted to ask why you’re so curious, actually. I’m not upset, just surprised to be honest.”

Jongin bits his finger & squirms around & he’s not sure how to answer.

“i don’t know how to say it… i thought your friend really was your boyfriend… it was confusing…”

“You’re a bit obsessed with being my favorite, aren’t you?~”

“(//∇//) it’s because you’re so sweet when you say that you like me! i want to be the only one!!“

“You’re very needy 6v6”

“sorry ㅠ.ㅠ … kyungsoo says that sometimes i’m like a baby because i want all the attention…….”

“My little Jonginnie~ I promise you’re the only one!”

“(//∇//)“

For some reason, Jongin suddenly remembers Junmyeon & Baekhyun, & everyone’s face & his own feelings every time their fans whine that they don’t want them in a relationship & he’s wondering if he’s being _that person _with Taemin. It makes him feel shitty all of a sudden & he realizes he’s being so _so_ unfair. He really did make his crush think that his favorite idol wasn’t happy if he were to be in a relationship……… just because he wants to be that boyfriend. He has to do better.

“taeminnie?”

“Yes?”

“do you want a boyfriend?”

Taemin lets out a long sigh because this isn’t going anywhere near a safe place & he’s not sure how long he can keep up with Jongin’s curious little questions.

“It sure would be nice…”

“… i don’t want you to feel lonely. sometimes i feel lonely and i wish i had someone… i don’t want you to feel this way.”

Taemin feels his whole body tense because Jongin just dropped two crucial information. First, he’s definitely single. Second, he said someone. He didn’t say girlfriend. He said **someone**.

“i like being your favorite, but even if it means i’m not the only one anymore, i just want you to be very happy. but whoever you chose, he must be kind!! i won’t let just anyone date my pretty taeminnie!”

He said **PRETTY**.

& suddenly, Taemin feels his barriers crumble & he curls up even tighter on his couch.

“That’s the thing. You’ll always be my favorite…”

“♥ yoohoo (//∇//)”

“You don’t know how hard it is to find a decent boyfriend when you’ve put my expectations so high… ㅠ.ㅠ … they all look terrible next to you…”

“… i’m sorry… ehehe”

“Don’t laugh!!”

“when we’ll meet, i’ll give you a hug ♥ against the loneliness!!”

“Really?”

“yes!!”

“… I should complain more often!”

“ehehehehehehehehehe”

“♥”

“we should sleep now taeminnie…”

“I know.”

“should i send you a selfie so you don’t feel lonely tonight?”

“YES!”

“ehehehe.”

“♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ㅠ.ㅠ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥”

“i want one too!!”

Taemin tenses up & closes his eyes. All of this seems so delirious & he must be going crazy but really no amount of trying to be reasonable can shake off the feeling that Jongin is actually _flirting_ with him. Too much happened in one evening & to end it, Jongin is asking for a selfie & !!! this is…!!!!!!! _too much_!!

Taemin breathes loudly & he’s not about to miss such an opportunity & if Jongin wants to flirt, he sure as hell will flirt back!!! so he puts his hair nicely & takes a few pictures before he can decide on the most decent one.

“taeminnie? … i want a selfie too :(( … did you fall asleep already? … noooo~ho….” 

“Sorry! I was trying to take one!! But I’m not good at it…”

“♥♥ show meee~”

Jongin rolls on his bed & presses his face into his pillow to whine.

“you’re really good at this…”

“ (*ﾉωﾉ) Thank you!“

“good night taeminnie~ listen to me if you feel lonely~”

“That’s what I always do.”

“ehehe ♥”

“Goodnight Jonginnie”

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

Taemin writing a super long, overly detailed message to Jongin to ask him if _eventually_ he could tell his friend Jonghyun about them & he’s blushing while writing “us” but the point is that he only told his roommate Jinki when Jongin started to talk to him because he didn’t want to break Jongin’s trust but he really just needed to rant to someone because this was such an important moment to him & he completely trusts Jinki, he trusts him with_ his life_ & Jinki would never tell a soul & Jinki doesn’t even really know EXO & he’s been nothing but quiet & supportive but it’s very difficult not to tell his other friends & especially Jonghyun since he’s also an EXO-L & they’re going together to the concert & he can also pledge that Jonghyun wouldn’t tell anyone & wouldn’t leak anything & he wouldn’t do anything that could hurt Jongin &/or Taemin but still if Jongin doesn’t want him to tell Jonghyun, then he won’t, so really it’s up to Jongin & he would perfectly understand if Jongin doesn’t want him to tell Jonghyun… & this whole message doesn’t make a lot of sense because he’s ranting & he’s super nervous & he hopes Jongin won’t be upset.

& Jongin just blinks while reading all of this & he’s blushing & biting his lips because…

“what do you mean ‘tell him about us’?”

& Taemin suddenly realizes what he implied & he’s choking on thin air.

“That we’re talking… I just want to tell him that we’re talking…”

“ooh! yeah… sure!”

There’s a tiny tiny _tiny_ bit of disappointment in Jongin, as if some little part of him had hoped that Taemin would say “_that we’re dating! aren’t we?_” & it’s all very stupid & Jongin grumbles against his own idiotic mind for a second.

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“yeah! i mean, if you trust him, then i trust him too.”

“You do?”

“you’ve been super careful and never shared anything that i told you or sent you, so yeah… of course. i trust you ♥ you can tell him.”

& then, Taemin thanking him profusely until Jongin is giggling in their chat & saying that if he wants to thank him properly, he should send another selfie~ … & so Taemin does.

…

but **THEN**!

Taemin actually telling Jonghyun & at first, Jonghyun is yelling & complaining because what?! Taemin had been talking to** EXO KAI** for the past 3 months & he’s only learning about it **NOW**? _Are you serious Lee Taemin?! How can you do this to me?_ but after a few minutes of grumbling & crying out, he calms down to let Taemin know that it’s okay he gets it & then asking for all the juicy details that Taemin is allowed to share (_please tell me there are juicy details that you’re allowed to share or so help me!_) & Taemin shows him some of their conversations & spills all the tea & then

“Damn… you’re practically dating already!”

“Uh?! No, no, we’re not! I’m not even sure-… I don’t think it’s like_ that_… I mean, I don’t know.”

“Taemin… I know you’re kinda oblivious but _really_?”

So Taemin ending up stuttering & scrolling through his chat with Jongin & Jonghyun is just blinking like an owl because wow that’s not a sight he’s used to.

“I think I’m just a bit scared to hope and then be wrong…” Taemin says softly.

& Jonghyun keeps quiet & comes closer to stroke his back & then he asks what Taemin planned to wear during the concert & which songs does he think that EXO will play & Taemin goes along with the so-not-subtle change of subject.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

“taeminnie?”

“Yes, Jonginnie? 6v6″

“ehehehehe ♥ … does your friend jonghyun has a favorite?”

“A favorite?”

“yeah… who’s his favorite?”

“Oh, Key!”

“…….. in exo!!“

“Ah, oh, sorry!!”

“hahahaha i can’t bring key to our concert!! the managers won’t let me!!”

“Sorry!! I thought you meant in general…”

“pfuhuhuhuhu… so does he? i can tell whoever he likes the most to come wave in your area! i mean, they’ll probably all come at some point anyway but i can ask nicely for some aegyo for a fanboy…!”

“Yes, he does! He really likes Baekhyun. That’s so nice of you ♥♥ thank you a lot!”

“okay, i’ll ask baek’ then! (￣ω￣)“

“Thank you ♥”

“you’re welcome!! i can’t wait already!! i want to see you!! i want you to see my new solo ehehehe”

“I want to see it too, so badly! Only five days left!!”

“yesss!! and then we’ll meet, right? only you and me!! before I go abroad!!”

“Oh! Yes! ♡♡ Yes yes yes!!“

“i’m preparing everything so we can meet without anyone bothering us ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨ i’ll tell you as soon as it’s all set!“

"Just you and me? Without anyone else?”

“yes, just you and me!! … is it alright? taeminnie if you say you wanted junmyeon to come i won’t come to the right at all during the concert =3=”

“Haha, no! It’s just a bit intimidating to think I’ll be alone with you…”

“is it?”

“Yes”

“… taeminnie what are you thinking about? ¬‿¬ ”

“WHAT’S WITH THIS FACE?!”

“¬‿¬ what are you thinking about?~”

“Nothing!! (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“taeeeemiiiinniiiiie~ what are you thinking abouuut~? what do you want to do when we’re alone togetheeeerrr~?”

“You’re the one preparing everything!! I should be the one asking what you’re plotting, wanting me alone somewhere!! … … … now it sounds like you want to murder me or something…”

“pfffhahahahahaha!!”

“ㅠ.ㅠ”

“i’m not gonna murder you!! i said i wanted to hug you!!!!”

“As your fanboy, it sounds the same to me…”

“ehehehehehehe does it?”

“I still want my hug though!! Don’t take it away from me!!”

“i wouldn’t~ don’t worry~ i’ll hug you close taeminnie~ so you never feel lonely ever again~”

“ㅠ_ㅠ ♥♥♥ Ican’twait.”

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

Taemin wakes up & it takes him 0.53 seconds to realize that this is _it_ this is the day he’ll see Jongin again this is the day he’s going to EXO’s concert with Jonghyun **this. is. it.** &he tenses up in his bed & squirms around & he’s grinning & squealing. Then he turns to get to his phone & he immediately sees a notification from kakaotalk & his smile widens even more… & then falters because the text isn’t coming from Jongin.

It’s an unknown ID & Taemin straightens up between his sheets & rubs his eyes as he looks at it.

“Hi Taemin-ah!”

Taemin frowns. The user ‘bbbbbbh’ sent him a video. Then there’s :

“You’re welcome ‘ㅅ’ “

He freezes suddenly & he can tell he’s sweating under his armpits & there’s a slight hysteria exploding in his belly, spreading everywhere because it can’t be _Baekhyun_, right? It. **can’t**.

He’s slightly afraid as he clicks on the video, wondering if it’s spam, if he’s gonna be met with some dick video, or if it’s really _Baekhyun_ and then what the hell could he send him???

He hears someone laugh & his heart stutters because that’s definitely Baekhyun’s laughter & then the camera is showing a kitchen & there’s Jongdae waving his hand, probably to Baekhyun because he’s looking up & the camera moves & he sees JONGIN! There’s _JONGIN_! all sleepy & hair sticking in every direction, entering what has to be EXO’s kitchen & he looks so so **so** soft that Taemin wants to cry. Jongin is waddling inside the kitchen & sitting at the table in front of Baekhyun, who’s still giggling, & Jongin doesn’t even seem to realize he’s being filmed, he’s just standing there, half asleep, pouting, his eyes still half-closed & then he yawns & Taemin melts to a little puddle of goo.

“Jongin-ah?” It’s Baekhyun’s voice.

Jongin doesn’t even move or open his eyes.

“Jongin-aaah!” It’s Jongdae now. “Jongin-ah, do you know what day it is?”

It’s difficult for Taemin to breathe already & then Jongin looks up with a frown & a pout & his voice is still sleepy & deep & hoarse & Taemin’s heart is going crazy.

“whaaat?”

“Do you know what day it is?” Jongdae asks again.

Jongin pouts harder & his frown deepens & then he suddenly jumps on his seat, straightening up, with wide eyes, blinking furiously.

“taeminnie!” he chirps.

Taemin’s hands tighten around his phone as Baekhyun & Jongdae & what sounds like Minseok & Sehun all explode in waves of laughter & Jongin is grinning like a kid & bouncing on his seat.

“i see taeminnie today!”

Baekhyun is moving, he’s leaning closer to Jongin to bring the camera to him & Jongin is frowning now.

“Say hello to your Taemin!”

“uh? what?”

“I’m sending this nooooow~”

“what? baekhyun?! what did you-?!”

There’s a yell & the video ends & Taemin just stares at his phone in disbelief. His heart is beating so fast & loud in his chest it’s about to break free. His fingers are trembling as he types his way to his chat with Jongin.

“Jonginnieeeeee!”

“(//3//)”

“Jonnnnginniiie~!! It’s today! I’m going to see you! Are you alright?”

“… you’ve seen it, right?”

“Yes I did! You looked so cute, I wanted to hug you really tight. Super duper tight… I wanted to thank Baekhyun ♥♥ a true hero ♥♥ but you looked upset at the end of the video... so I wanted to make sure that you were alright first … Are you angry that he sent me this?”

Jongin’s heart clenches at the mention of a _super duper tight_ hug with Taemin & Taemin really is so sweet & considerate with his feelings that Jongin can’t even find it in himself to complain.

“i’m embarrassed but not angry ㅠ.ㅠ”

“Don’t be, don’t be~ I was so excited to wake up this morning and knowing you’re excited too…. I’m so so so happy!”

“okay”

“Please don’t pout ♥”

“mmmmmmmmmmh”

“Don’t pout~ here~ for you~”

“(・о・) ♥ taeminniminniminnieee!! you’re so cute!!”

“(*ﾉωﾉ) We’re even now!”

“thank you! i have to go now!! to prepare everything for you!! and all the other exo-ls eheheheheheheehehe”

“Go and work hard for me! I’ll see you soooooon ♥”

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

Minseok is humming, & Chanyeol is stretching & playing around with Junmyeon, & Jongin is rummaging around the changing room, lifting clothes up & messing around the make-up because he can’t find his phone back & he’s so annoyed with himself & Sehun asks where he put it for the last time & Jongin rolls his eyes because he can’t remember -he can _never_ remember that- Sehun should know it by now & Jongin is about to pout & sigh & jiggle with nervousness when Kyungsoo finally hands him his phone with a little smile.

“… Jongdae was half sitting on it…”

Jongin doesn’t even question it, he just thanks him & turns it on & there it is. He got a few messages from Taemin & his whole face brightens up & he opens their chat & okay it’s not a few, it’s a fucking _spam_ because Taemin has been texting him for the last few hours!!! & Jongin is scrolling back to the start of it.

“I posted this on Instagram!”

There’s a picture of Taemin & Jongin freezes & swallows hard & his heart is pounding & there’s Taemin’s back, with his EXO Kai jersey, taking a pose & Jongin lowkey wants to rip this jersey off because it’s too long & _damn_! those pants look **tight** but he can’t _SEE_ & this is so frustrating!! but he can see Taemin’s profile face & Taemin has a little cheeky smirk & Jongin wants to scream (but he can’t because if he does, everyone will come look at his phone & they’ll tease him!!).

“… but this one is just for you~!!”

Jongin can’t keep in the little squeal that he makes as he looks at Taemin’s selfie because cute cute cute _cute_ **cute**!! Taemin is the prettiest & Jongin suddenly painfully realizes that he’s going to see Taemin tonight but he won’t see him enough, Taemin is going to be so far away from him & he won’t be able to stare at him nor hug him this is the actual _worst_ & he has to live with the fact that Taemin will be there so close to him in those tight pants but too far for him to do anything about it & this is** torture**!

“Jonginnie, I’m soon gonna come to the venue!~ Jonghyun’s almost there and then we’ll leave together! I’m so excited!”

“This is my 12th EXO concert, you know? But suddenly it feels so different… I’m an idiot, right?”

“I’m sorry for what I just said… I hope it doesn’t sound like I’m waiting for anything from you…”

“I really feel like an idiot… (｡•́︿•̀｡)”

“I’m sorry for all those texts, I know you’re busy and you can’t text back but I just…!! I’m so happy, Jonginnie!! My heart won’t calm down since this morning!”

“We’re on our way, I hope everything’s okay for you~ ♥”

“We’re here now and I don’t know if you’re in the venue already? Are you? Maybe we’re so close to each other right now!! (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“Jonginnie, there's a looot of Erigoms here ♥♥ Everybody loves you so much ♥♥♥ Because you’re the loveliest and most precious bear!!”

“I think you might be inside by now… Just thinking that I’m so close to you, I’m so excited! Because I couldn’t come to the fansign, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a million years and even though we talk all the time I miss you a lot!! I miss seeing you! I always miss you!”

“Jonginnie I don’t think I’ll be able to meet you after… ㅠ.ㅠ Being alone with you, I’m gonna faint…”

“We’re about to enter now! I’m coming!! I don’t think I should keep texting… this isn’t safe with so many EXO-Ls around!! But I can’t wait to see you! Good luck! Fighting! You’re gonna do great! I love you!”

Jongin is biting his lips & he has trouble breathing + he’s blushing like crazy & he keeps staring at this little “I love you”. He has seen Taemin saying that he loved him countless times on his Instagram posts but somehow this is the first time that his little fanboy wrote this directly to him in their chat… & it makes his heart flutter.

“taeminniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!! can you look at your phone discreetly? =3=“

It takes seven long, excruciating minutes for Taemin to answer & Jongin is taking deep breaths through his nose.

“Jonghyun is watching over me and making sure nobody’s peeking!”

“so, first, you can’t cancel our meeting, this isn’t allowed! if you faint, i’ll take care of you so don’t say things like that again or i’m gonna pout!”

“… You’re cute when you pout though…”

“shhh!! =3= i just realized i won’t see you nearly enough today so don’t take this away from me“

“♥ ㅠ.ㅠ”

“second… have fun taeminnie, okay? i hope you’ll like the show ♥ i hope you’ll like my solo ♥ i’ve been very very excited today too because i know you’ll be there. it’s different for me too. don’t feel stupid.”

“Thank you”

“we’re so close so close so close and i’ll come even closer~!! but now i have to go…”

“See you super super soon!! ♥ I’ll look only at you!!”

“ooooooh? what happened to wanting to look at suho? ¬‿¬“

“(*ﾉωﾉ) Who’s that? I only know a Kim Jonginnie whom I love the most!!!“

“eheheheheheehhe”

“Didn’t you have to go?”

“pfuhuhuhuhu your one and only favorite is going nowwww~ i’ll get my hair done nicely just for you~”

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

Jongin’s mind keeps going from rethinking all of his dance moves, to Taemin & then to the order of the setlist & then to Taemin & then to the preparations for his solo & then to Taemin & he’s vibrating with excitement & now it’s coming, it’s coming,_ it’s coming_ & he’s filled with adrenaline.

& when the concert starts, he almost forgets about Taemin. The venue is always so huge & there are so many people here & he doesn’t even think about anything anymore because he’s performing & he’s hearing those loud cheers for his members & for him & he’s overwhelmed.

It takes him a couple of songs to get back down from the sudden rush & the high & when he looks around & his eyes go to the right, he suddenly remembers that there, somewhere, Taemin is looking at him & his heart jumps inside his chest.

He’s grinning & bouncing around & he takes the first damn opportunity he sees to get to his area & he’s scanning everyone, looking for Taemin, looking for a sign with a bear on it but there are so many EXO-Ls, so many _so many_ & they’re all screaming & smiling at him & his heart is so full it’s probably going to explode at some point!

Then there’s Jongdae next to him, taking his hand & bringing him further away with a smirk as he sings his lines & wiggles around & when he stops walking, it takes everything inside of Jongin, every single ounce of discipline he has, to stay professional. Because there, right in the first row of the first seats, there’s a sign with a bear on it.

“I want to protect your smile ♥”

& Jongin’s heart clenches because this is his line, this is his first line in Promise & when he looks up, there’s Taemin, who’s staring at him with red cheeks & the biggest smile on his face that he has ever seen & he’s so beautiful Jongin can barely believe it.

& Jongin is mirroring his smile & he remembers just in time to sing his part & he’s trying to look around to avoid drawing attention to them but his eyes keep going back to Taemin & he sends him some finger hearts before turning to send a few in other ways too, to other fans.

It’s a bit difficult to think about going to other areas, not to let down any little Erigom waiting for him, because all he wants is to stay glued right in front of Taemin to sing each & every song they have to perform & every time he manages to come there, Taemin’s smile is still huge, his eyes are still shining & twinkling like little stars & Jongin realizes halfway through a song that his crush is definitely out of control.

It all shuts down again when he does his solo & he’s so focused to make every single move perfectly that everything else fades & mutes to his senses & it’s only at the end of it, when he goes away from the stage, as he hears loud cheers & cries & screams for him, that he sends a little thought to Taemin & he really really _really_ hopes Taemin loved it.

He goes near him again, during Don’t Go because Taemin told him he really loved that song & Jongin had decided for weeks already that he had to come to him at that point & Taemin is hiding half of his face behind his hands & Jongin can see Jonghyun actually holding him & there’s a slight jealousy burning in his belly because Jongin really wishes he could hold his emotional Taeminnie right now, **by himself!** but instead, he smiles at him.

Saying goodbye makes Jongin feel so weak & soft but he keeps running around everywhere with Chanyeol to wave at everyone & he’s sending kisses & hearts with his hands & when he gets to him,_ Taemin is blowing him at least ten kisses _& Jongin almost trips on his feet & he would have actually fell down if not for Kyungsoo who catches him under the wire & he’s blushing as he gets back up & giggles & hides behind his hands & he can hear Baekhyun laughing hysterically next to him.

They’re saying goodbye & going away, with hearts heavy from all the love that they received, but Baekhyun is still cackling backstage because he can’t believe that Jongin actually almost ate the ground right in front of his crush & when Kyungsoo explains to him that Taemin blew him kisses, it gets worse.

But Jongin doesn’t really care. He sticks his tongue to Baekhyun on principle, but he can’t bother more than that because it’s true that Taemin blew him kisses & it's all that matters, really!

Jongin is quick to get ready to leave this time, which is quite weird because he’s usually one of the slowest, but now he really wants to go back home & he really wants to shower & then he really wants to call Taemin because he_ has to _see him, he _has to _talk to him, he _has to_ hear him & ask him what he thought of everything!

“Holy shit, Jongin just stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy”

Jongin pouts at Chanyeol & sits on his chair & crosses his arms & he can’t wait until they’re all done, but then he suddenly jumps with no apparent reason & ransacks his jacket to get to his phone.

“JONGINNIE! I TWAS FANTASTIC! ♥♥♥ i can’t believe! You were awesome!! i love you so much ㅠ.ㅠ jonginnie you did so well! you were so handsome!! i’m shaking and jnghyun is trying to bring me to the subway now but I want to stay here in the venue ♥♥♥ I don’tw ant to go I want to stay here with you forever!!!!! … …. … it was so short! so perfect but it felt so so short I want six more hours!! ㅠ_ㅠ jogninnie i miss you already! … … … Thank you so much, you came to my area so often i’m ♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ … … … I hope you’re doing okay now please take care and rest well and always be happy!! … … … i really love you jonginnie ㅠ.ㅠ “

Jongin is staring at his phone & his whole face is burning & his heart is back to an unhealthy beating speed & now Junmyeon has to drag him around by the arm because his legs feel like jelly & he can’t. stop. smiling.

“taeminnie!!! i’m on my way home!! are you alright? are you home? can i call you later? can i? please!”

“Y E S!! Yes please!! Yes!! Thank you ♥♥ I’m on my way home too, I just parted ways with Jonghyun, but I’ll be there soon and I need to shower because I just smell like a dead rat right now, but I want to call you! Can it be videocall?”

“of course it will be videocall!!!!!”

“♥ (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“i can’t imagine you smelling like a dead rat ehehehehe but i need to shower too! tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay!”

“thank you for everything you said in your messages! i can’t wait to talk to you now, i’m shaking! i’m so happy i saw you!”

“Aaaaah Jongin, I’m alone now and I have to make it back home… Don’t be so sweet or I’ll pass out in the street.”

“noooo~ho~ we can’t have that! it’s busy here too so let’s just talk when you’re safe and you smell nice again ehehe”

“Okay, talk to you later ♥”

“♥”

“Jongin?”

“yeah?”

“I love you more than anything.”

Jongin bits his lips to contain his smile but it’s still splitting his face in half & he’s squealing.

“thank you taeminnie ♥”

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

Jongin has barely left the bathroom that he’s already dialing Taemin because Taemin sent him a text 12 minutes ago to tell him that he was ready & Jongin is still trying to dry his hair & he jumps into his pajama just when Taemin picks up.

“taeminnie!! hi!!”

Taemin freezes in front of his phone; he’s sitting on his bed, huddled up in his blanket & he knew Jongin was going to call him because he was the one who asked in the first place but now he has Jongin before his eyes again & his chest feels tight.

“taeminnie? you hear me?”

“Yes… yes, sorry, I do.”

His voice cracks & Taemin sees Jongin frown.

“hey… you okay?”

“It’s just-… I’m still overwhelmed by the concert and seeing you like this now-…“

He sighs & brings the phone closer to his face as if it would allow Jongin not to be so far away anymore. & Jongin seems to get it because he’s smiling sweetly at him.

“i’m feeling a little shy too ehehehe i can’t believe you were right in front of me just earlier…”

“’I’m shy’ says the guy who made me watch with my own two eyes as he hip-thrusted right in front of me as if his life depended on it…” Taemin snorts.

“but it was the choreo… =3=”

“Don’t get me wrong, I liked it.”

“ehehehe, really?”

“Of course! I was living my best life right there!”

Taemin is both blushing & pouting & it makes Jongin giggles.

“Jongin?”

“mhm?”

“Thank you so much.”

“why are you thanking me?”

“You came to my area so much... I still can’t believe that tonight was real. It feels like a dream.”

“you don’t have to thank me for that, i wasn’t thinking about getting you to see me, i was thinking about how much i wanted to see you ehehehehe”

Taemin lowers his head shyly & he wants to hide under his blanket because he knows he keeps blushing but that would mean he wouldn’t be able to look at Jongin anymore & he can’t do that.

“Did you like my banner?”

“it was the cutest banner i’ve ever seen!!”

“Oh my god, you don’t have to lie to that extent!!”

“ehehehehehe it was really cute. and because it was yours, then it was the cutest!”

Taemin brings one hand to his face to hide & Jongin is still laughing.

“I mean it, you know… I want to protect your smile. Seeing you smile so much tonight on stage… I felt so happy. Whenever you’re happy, I get happy too.”

For a moment, Jongin doesn’t even know what to say, he just stares at Taemin, eyebrows raised on his forehead & his insides twist.

“when are you free?”

“Mhmm?”

“i want to see you again…”

“Oh… It depends, which day would be better for you? What’s with that plan you had?”

“would you be free any day of the week around 10 pm? i mean… when you’re relatively free the next morning so we can stay together for a little while. i’ll be a bit sad if we can only stay together for less than an hour… i mean, i’d take it if it means i see you but you know…”

Jongin is rambling & playing with his fingers & it’s difficult to look at his phone when Taemin is looking at him with such big doe-eyes.

“Uuuh?”

Taemin is blinking so much that he has trouble even seeing Jongin through his own nervousness but Jongin wants to see him for more than an hour!! He alone with Kim Jongin for more than an hour!!

“taeminnie?”

“Yes! Uh-… I can on Wednesday…”

His voice is going acute because Wednesday is in four days! _f o u r d a y s_!!

“really?!”

“Yes…”

Jongin is grinning & Taemin wants to sob.

“so, do you know my sister’s coffee shop? kamong? do you?”

“Of course I do, what kind of small-time Erigom do you take me for?”

Taemin looks offended with his puffed cheeks & Jongin can’t help but giggle.

“you went there already?”

“I go there at least once a week, Jonginnie.”

“do you????? i’ve never seen you, that’s so unfair! or wait-!!! wait a minute taeminnie don’t tell me we met there once and i didn’t realize…!!!!”

“No… We didn’t. Much to my displeasure.”

“oh, good.”

“You’re happy not to have met me?”

“no~ho~ i just-… i already feel stupid for not noticing you during the fansigns you know…”

Jongin is pressing his hands on his cheeks in shame & Taemin pouts.

“I guess I’m not that outstanding…”

“nooo! you are!! you so are!! i’m sorry! nooo taeminnie, don’t say that!!”

Taemin thrills at the sudden loud protests coming from his phone & Jongin looks panicked & almost angry.

“you’re very outstanding! you’re the most outstanding! you’re so so pretty and charming please i’m sorry i was such a blind idiot!”

“Okay, alright, calm down Jonginnie!”

“but you really are so cute and special and you’re really beautiful and i’m very sorry i’ve been stupid!”

“Jongin you have to calm down before I faint now…”

Jongin reluctantly shuts up & that’s when he realizes exactly how timid Taemin looks right now & this isn’t a crush anymore. It’s _bigger_.

“alright alright sorry… so mhmm… my sister… i asked her! we can meet after closing time in kamong! she’ll let me close completely after us, would you like that?”

Taemin tries not to think about how romantic it sounds but he definitely does.

“Yes, that seems perfect!”

Jongin still asks him to confirm a couple of times & he seems jittery & excited & Taemin just can’t control all that hope suffocating him. & then Jongin goes back to chirping about the concert & asking Taemin about his favorite parts & lowkey demanding a full commentary on his solo that Taemin is more than happy to give in excruciating details & neither of them really care about time passing & they’re laying in bed, between their sheets, looking at each other with heart eyes & lovesick grins until they realize it’s 3 am and they both really need to sleep & they should hang up before they actually doze off on each other.

“goodnight taeminne~ have sweet dreams of me only~”

“Goodnight Jonginnie, rest well. Let’s meet in dreams! You come to find me!”

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

“Jonginnie~”

“good morning ♥”

“Thank you~”

Jongin frowns & blinks sleepily in his bed & rubs his eyes but he still doesn’t get it.

“why are you thanking me?”

“You came into my dream last night~ (*ﾉωﾉ)“

Jongin straightens up in his bed & he’s suddenly a lot more awake.

“did i?”

“Yes ♥”

“what was the dream about? what did dream-me do?”

“Pfuhuhu~ that’s a secret! ¬‿¬”

Jongin freezes & widens his eyes & he can’t keep in the low whine coming out of his mouth as he pouts.

“noooo taeminnie tell me! tell me tell me tell me!! please tell me!! tell me!!”

“I don’t want to~ Why should I?”

“you’re being a tease again!!”

“Oh, am I? 6v6”

“taeminnie tell meeeeee!! since i was in the dream, i demand to know!”

“Alright alright~ so… I was at a friend’s place and there were lots of people around… and I wasn’t really comfortable because nobody was talking to me…”

“my little taeminnie (｡•́︿•̀｡)“

“Yes, I was getting really sad and I kept looking around to find my friend, but I couldn’t… but then, you were there. And you came straight to me and you hugged me ♥”

Jongin grins in his bed, squirming around.

“dream-me was very smart! and very lucky!”

“Hahaha… and then~”

“then what?”

“You want to know what happened next?”

“yes!!!”

Jongin freezes in his bed & he’s breathing loudly through his nose & his heart starts to race for no real reason & he doesn’t listen to the soft sounds coming from further away in the apartment because everyone else in the house is awake and having breakfast.

“And then we left~”

“and?”

“We went to my house…~”

Jongin grits his teeth & he widens his eyes & _can Taemin stop being such an evil tease for 3 seconds?!!_

“and then whaaaat taeminnie?!”

“(￣ω￣)“

“i’m gonna pout…”

“♥♥ Then you took off your shirt~ and dream-me was living his very best life!”

Jongin is about to combust now because Taeminnie is really!! telling him!! such things!! & he cannot help but think back on the few dreams he had of him too!! like that last one a couple of nights ago when he was kissing Taemin breathless in some place he doesn’t even remember!!

“You’re still with me?”

“yes! what next?!”

“Then you were on my bed (//∇//)“

This!! is!! happening!! & Jongin wants to scream.

“You were lying face down~”

Jongin can feel his body burn & he’s slightly ashamed of the tent forming down there.

“And I gave you a massage~”

Jongin shivers in his bed & it’s very difficult to swallow right now.

“That’s it!”

There’s a strange mixture of excitement & disappointment because he wished dream-he had been a little bit bolder!! but the mere idea of getting Taemin’s hand massaging him makes Jongin light-headed.

“i’m jealous of dream-me.”

“Are you? hahaha. I’m jealous of dream-me too.”

Taemin doesn’t mention how vivid & too realistic the dream felt & how his hands are itchy now because he can somehow remember the warmth & softness of dream-Jongin’s skin under his fingers & it’s driving him just a tiny bit insane.

“i want a massage too!”

“Don’t you get some at work to help your muscles relax?”

“… i want one from you!!! not from the staff noonas =3=“

“Then should I give you one someday?~”

“yes!”

“Pfuhuhu so demanding!”

“i’ll hug you in two days!! and then one day you’ll give me that massage!”

“If you insist, then okay 6v6″

“taeminnie i know you want to give it to me as much as i want to get it so don’t be like this~”

“(*ﾉωﾉ)”

“it was your dream after all!”

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

It’s 8 pm & Taemin is jittery & he keeps pacing in his room & checking his outfit & checking his hair. He almost fell in his shower earlier because he’s so excited & anxious that he keeps bouncing on his feet & now he’s counting the minutes because it’s Wednesday & in just two hours (<strike>or well, one hour & fifty-seven minutes now</strike>) he’s going to be with_ Jongin_ & he still cannot believe that this is his life.

He’s been trying super duper hard lately not to hope too much but really, Jongin has been so flirty, so outrageously complimenting him about anything & everything that Taemin can’t help but think that Jongin might be gay. Jongin might also be a little bit attracted to him. Whenever he thinks about it, it usually results in Taemin blushing alone in his room & mumbling nonsense to himself.

Jinki compliments him when he sees him & Taemin spends ten minutes asking him if he’s _really_ looking alright because he’s so bad with fashion & all he owns are three tee-shirts with holes in them & he doesn’t know what he’s doing but he has to look good for Jongin somehow & Jinki keeps telling him that he **definitely** looks great.

“Isn’t it too simple? Too bland? Because I won’t wear the trench coat inside and I just-”

“You’re looking good, Taemin-ah. But are you comfortable in that?”

“I do.”

“Then, it’s all that matters.”

Taemin nods & mumbles. _alright alright alright_. Then he’s about to leave & Jinki frowns, asking again when they’re supposed to meet because it’s still a bit early & Taemin blushes bright red as he stutters that he just wants to go in case there are some troubles in the subway or if he gets lost (& Jinki is trying not to laugh because Taemin could probably make it to that coffee shop while being blindfolded by now but _okay_) but really it’s just that he has nothing to do here so he’d rather already be _there. _And Jinki gets that_._

Taemin exchanged texts with Jongin earlier that day, but now Jongin is busy & he warned him that he wouldn’t be able to answer before 9.30pm because he’s supposed to work & Taemin doesn’t know if it helps or if it makes it worse but there’s nothing he can do about it so he just sits in the subway, listening to EXO & going through their latest conversations all over again to calm himself down.

He arrives 35 minutes early & he lowkey wants to scream but he still goes in & the cafe is silent, with only two other customers at a table in the back & Taemin feels a bit sweaty as he comes to the counter & he recognizes Jongin’s sister instantly & she’s smiling at him.

“Hi…”

“Hi, you’re Lee Taemin, right?”.

He’s stuttering & nodding but she’s not making fun of him. She doesn’t even pick up on the fact that he’s so so _so_ early. She simply asks him if he wants something to drink while he waits & Taemin orders a tea & goes to the corner he likes the most in the cafe & takes out his phone.

“taeminniiiie! ♥”

Taemin’s heart clenches & there’s finally a smile on his lips as he texts back.

“Hi there~”

“i just got out!! are you on your way? i’m so excited everybody was annoyed with me ehehehe!”

“I’m already in Kamong actually (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“really?!”

Taemin sends him a pic of his cup of tea.

“i’ll be here soon!!!!!!!”

“I can’t wait~”

Taemin is grinning to his phone & he sees the two other customers leaving & then Jongin’s sister starts cleaning up. He offers to help her but she bows repeatedly to him, telling him that it’s out of the question so he just sits there, drinking his tea, awkwardly going from watching her to staring at his phone but Jongin isn’t answering.

He’s looking at the little clock on his phone saying 9:56 pm when he suddenly has this acute, intense realization that he’s going to meet Jongin for real & it’s not a fanmeet, they will actually talk & there really won’t be anyone else besides the two of them & the man he loves the most in the entire universe is going to be right there in front of him & there’s also this promise of a hug floating around & this sudden awareness makes him gasp.

He hears the clicks of the front door & jolts on his seat & he sees Jongin’s sister closing everything & his heart is hammering inside his chest because this is it, it’s 10 pm & Jongin will arrive any minute now._ Any minute_. He follows her with his eyes as she smiles at him & goes back behind the counter to disappear in another room & Taemin keeps wondering if she’s going to the back door because Jongin said he would come from the back door.

Everything’s silent & Taemin doesn’t dare to move, doesn’t dare to breathe too loudly. His fingers are playing with his now empty cup & he brings his eyes back to his phone but there’s no message from Jongin & now it’s 10:07 pm & his hands suddenly tighten around his mug when he hears a warm voice coming from his right.

“taeminnie?”

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

.

“taeminnie?”

Taemin perks up and looks at Jongin with round, stunned eyes & he parts his lips in shock & Jongin is pretty sure there are butterflies flying around in his stomach right now & his heart is fluttering & **damn** Taemin is just so pretty it’s_ ridiculous_.

“Hi…”

Taemin sounds breathless & Jongin can’t help but smile at him as he comes closer & takes his jacket off to put it on the chair in front of Taemin & Taemin follows his every moves in utter disbelief until Jongin tilts his head at him.

“you okay?”

Taemin nods, with pinched lips, and Jongin grins so much it makes his nose scrunch.

“i’m so happy to see you! thank you for coming even though it’s late!”

Taemin has a weak little laugh at that & he runs one of his trembling hands through his hair.

“Please, you don’t have to thank me… You know I would have come anywhere at any time.”

Jongin is nibbling at his bottom lip & he’s trying to contain himself but he just cannot stop staring at Taemin because his Taeminnie is so lovely & this white tee-shirt looks so good on him & Jongin can peek at his collarbones & that’s really sexy okay & it’s making him shy & he’s not sure what to say or do & he’s feeling a little bit awkward but he can’t let silence settle between them now!! that’d be terrible!!

“So uh-… did you have a good day?”

“do you want something else to drink?”

They talk at the same time & it makes them stare at each other & laugh stupidly.

“I think your sister turned off everything, didn’t she?”

“uh? no, she didn’t! i asked her not to, i’ll do it myself before we leave.”

“And you know how to use those machines?”

“of course!”

Taemin covers his smile & lowers his eyes just for a second because witnessing Jongin’s pout only for himself is something his heart wasn’t prepared for. Then Jongin gets up & takes his hand & tugs to pull him up gently.

“come on i’ll make us something…”

Taemin can’t find anything to say & he’s being pulled forward & assaulted with Jongin’s scent & it all goes a little bit too quickly for him to even follow & then Jongin stops walking to turn to him with a little smirk as he looks down at their hands.

“your hands are really small…”

“I know…” Taemin pouts

“so cute!”

Jongin giggles as he turns Taemin’s palm in his owns & then looks up to find Taemin blushing at him & he feels shyness invading his tummy again because wow! they’re close!

“so hum-… what do you want to drink?”

Taemin looks up to the menu once more even though he knows all the beverages of Kamong by heart by now but he needs just a little distraction, just a small little break from this Jongin-overload & Jongin just keeps staring at him because wow! Taemin’s profile! **w o w**!!

“Can you do the Banana Choco Kamongccino?”

“is it your favorite?”

“Yes.”

“i’ll do it!”

Taemin laughs & glances at him.

“Don’t say that if you don’t know how to!”

“i can i can! i did it already!”

“Alright then~”

Jongin grins at him & finally let go of his hand -reluctantly!!- to go behind the counter & look around the machines.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands…”

“i have manners, lee taemin!”

Taemin laughs & leans on the counter, peeking at Jongin as he starts preparing his order & he can’t help but admire him.

“My Universe fantasies are coming to life right now.”

“mhmm?”

“You as a barista making my order, this was serious dream material after you released Universe.”

Jongin looks up with a raised eyebrow & a smirk & Taemin might have forgotten that Jongin was able to do **That** & it’s not good for his sanity.

“i like making your dreams come true…”

Taemin’s throat is very tight. Very tight.

“do you want to eat something too?“

“I already ate before I came…”

Jongin pouts at him & Taemin almost whimpers & okay maybe he could still eat an entire three-course meal if Jongin asks him with this face.

“taeminnie… share a waffle with me!”

“What?”

“let’s share a waffle!”

“Oh, okay…”

“which one do you want?”

“I don’t mind, I like them all… pick your favorite?”

Jongin keeps rummaging around the machines & he’s grinning again.

“which one do you think it is?”

“I’d say the strawberry one?”

Jongin is trotting closer & sends him a finger heart as he goes away to the fridge.

“correct!”

Then he’s making them a waffle & doing his own drink & Taemin is playing with a napkin nervously just to keep his fingers occupied as they talk & Jongin asks him about his day & then shyly tells him about Chanyeol who teased him all day because he was so happy to meet Taemin & then he tells him that all the EXO members are saying hi because they all know about him _of course_.

Then Jongin puts everything on a tray to bring it to their table & Taemin takes it, just as not to feel completely useless while Jongin is doing everything & Jongin giggles as he follows him & he’s definitely_ not_ checking Taemin’s butt while they go back to their table.

& when Taemin puts the tray on their table, he feels Jongin’s hand brush over one of his wrist & timidly holds it & damn maybe it gave him goosebumps but who could blame him? & he’s turning around & Jongin is looking at their feet & softly pulling him closer & Taemin widens his eyes because he suddenly realizes that Jongin is about to hug him!! & he does!! Taemin freezes on his spot & there are Jongin’s arms circling him & holding him in a hug that gently tightens & tightens until he’s pressed against Jongin’s chest & for a moment he doesn’t even know what to do!! !!! this !!!!! but then he’s hugging back & trying not to crush Jongin completely in his arms because he’s hugging him tight & Taemin rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder & his cheek is pressed against Jongin’s neck & his heart ??!!! is breaking a world record!! He’s completely surrounded in Jongin’s scent now & wow Jongin is so warm & wow his arms & whole being are so perfect, everything is so_ perfect_ Taemin lowkey wants to sob because they fit!! they.** fit**!! & Jongin is grinning & his hands are softly caressing Taemin’s back & he’s so giddy right now because Taemin smells so nice & he’s so soft in his arms Jongin could melt on the spot.

“Jongin?”

The sound of Taemin’s voice muffled against his neck is now Jongin’s favorite sound in the universe.

“mhm?”

“You’ll have to be the one breaking this when it’s enough for you.”

Jongin giggles at that & hugs him even tighter & Taemin’s heart threatens to explode.

“I’m serious, I will never move away on my own will so if you don’t, they’ll find us exactly like this tomorrow morning…”

“okay but it’s not enough yet…”

& he feels Taemin relax slightly in his arms & move just a tiny bit, just enough to be more comfortable & it feels like heaven?!

Taemin is somehow trying to absorb Jongin’s warmth & Jongin’s presence & store it in his mind for later needs but he also just wants to stop thinking & enjoy the moment but his thoughts are all over the place. Still, he’s slowly managing to calm down & Jongin’s hands drawing random patterns on his back are so soothing & Taemin hopes that Jongin won’t step back too soon, but they’re still hugging tight. & Jongin makes no move to go away.

“you smell like a baby”

Taemin blinks & then laughs.

“What?”

“it’s cute though” Jongin is giggling

“Thanks? I guess…”

Jongin squeezes him a bit & then loosens his hold.

“will you be okay if we stop hugging now?”

Taemin makes a non-committed little noise that sounds a lot like a sulky whine & Jongin pokes his waist.

“i’ll hug you again before we leave, alright? you should drink my banana choco kamongccino before it turns cold!”

“Alright then.”

“… you’re not moving.”

“I told you. I am physically unable to move away from you.”

Jongin coos in his ear & Taemin is back to being a trembling mess & then Jongin squirms away to look at him & Taemin feels so lost & empty & cold all of a sudden & it makes him feel stupid so he keeps his eyes down as he sits down.

“taeminnie? are you pouting?”

Taemin looks up & he’s blushing.

“No.”

“oooh… you’re flustered?”

“Shutup.”

Taemin presses his hands on his cheeks as Jongin dances on his seat & then he picks up his fork to start eating their waffle. Then they’re talking again & it goes from EXO to dance to Taemin & to his roommate somehow & to his friends & to his job & Taemin remembers the book in his bag that he brought to give to Jongin because they talked about it a couple of weeks ago & Jongin looks like a kid on Christmas day when he gives it to him. They’re talking & talking & teasing &_ flirting_ & they went to pick up some cookies & muffins from the counter & none of them pays attention to the hours passing by, especially not when Jongin starts playing with Taemin’s fingers on the table & Taemin’s heart is flying around in his ribcage.

“taeminnie… i really like talking with you…”

“You do? I really like talking with you too~”

“really? i mean-… weren’t you disappointed… at any time?”

Taemin looks at him with wide eyes & shock written all over his pretty face.

“What do you mean?”

“i don’t know… i think maybe-… my fans sometimes have some idea of me… and when we talked, i was scared you would be disappointed… that i wouldn’t be as cool as you thought i’d be… something like that.”

Taemin is blinking & he seems to be struggling before he sighs.

“I understand… but no.”

“really really not?”

“150% no.”

Jongin finally smiles & then tilts his head a bit.

“i’m as perfect as you imagined?”

“My imagination wasn’t good enough actually.”

Jongin frowns & it takes him a couple of seconds to understand what it means & then he’s grinning & Taemin is trying to hide his embarrassment as if he really didn’t mean to say this.

When they realize how late it is, Taemin suddenly freaks out because there are no subways anymore & before he can complain that he’ll have to take a taxi, Jongin offers to drive him home & that shuts him off immediately & he’s staring at Jongin with stars in his eyes & he quietly agrees & then they start cleaning off together & gathering their things & it’s just before they leave the cafe that Jongin pulls him up into a hug again.

“i promised you…”

Taemin almost chokes in surprise but this time, he’s quick to hug back & to enjoy it.

“Jonginnie…”

“yes?”

“Can we meet again another time?”

Jongin grins & holds him tighter & he’s making them squirm a bit together.

“yes!! yes yes yes!!”

“Thank you.”

Jongin has to step back from their hug once more & it honestly breaks his heart but Taemin really didn’t seem to be able to do it so he does & they go back to his car & Taemin looks all shy & hesitant again as he gives him his address & that’s when Jongin realizes that he will know where Taemin lives & this is such a precious, important information.

When Taemin leaves his car, it’s 3:15 am & Jongin looks at him until Taemin disappears inside his building with a last wave of his hand & a cute smile directed to him & then he sighs longly & drives back home with the largest, silliest grin on his face.

“Thank you for tonight, Jonginnie~ ♥ (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“it was wonderful, right?”

“Yes, it was! The greatest night of my life!”

“better than an exo concert?”

“Better than all of them put together!”

“♥♥♥ for me too!”

Taemin presses his face into his pillow to muffle his squeal.

“goodnight taeminnie~ dream of me only~ hugging you forever~”

“I wish (*ﾉωﾉ) … Goodnight to you too, my Jonginnie.”

He said “_my”. _He said_ “_my”. __He said_ “_my”.__

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

Taemin is at Jonghyun’s, with Jinki & Minho, & they’re chatting over some nice dinner, trying to catch up to what has been going on in each other’s life & Jonghyun presses Taemin about Jongin because he wants to know how their meeting went & Jinki laughs softly with a roll of his eyes because he already heard this story 22 times but alright, he’ll go through a 23th & Minho asks to see a picture of the guy again because he can’t remember which one it is & Taemin is very offended but he still shows him one over his phone & Jonghyun is simply shaking his head at Minho in faked disappointment.

& Taemin is still very ecstatic as he narrates them_ almost _everything & Jonghyun nods energetically through the whole thing & Minho is simply frowning, trying to follow every single twist & trying to understand why Taemin insists for ten minutes about that moment when Jongin smirked at him _with the raised eyebrow!!!!_ & why Jonghyun is reacting as if that dude had just given Taemin a damn lap dance so Jonghyun searches for a gif of Jongin doing just that to** show** Minho the rudeness of it.

& when Taemin is finally done talking, Jonghyun snorts.

“So… you basically went on a date.”

Taemin bits his lips with the most innocent, naive, pure little look he can muster.

“You think so?”

Jonghyun almost facepalms & Jinki shakes his head with a little smirk.

“You two totally went on a date.” Minho decides with a roll of his eyes.

& Taemin squirms a bit on his seat with a laugh & he suddenly looks really shy, trying to cover his smile with his hand.

“It sounds like it, right? I thought so too…”

.

(Bonus :

“If you two don’t start kissing soon, I’m gonna sue!” ㅎㅅㅎ

“Jjong, don’t be ridiculous, who are you even gonna sue?” ^▽^

“I don’t know!! I just need them to be in a relationship!!” ㅎㅅㅎ

“Does Taem even want to actually be his boyfriend?” ㅍ_ㅍ

“Of course he does!!” ㅎㅅㅎ

“Taem?” ㅍ_ㅍ

“…”

♥)

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

.

“Jonginnie?”

“yes?”

“It didn’t work…”

“uh? what are you talking about?”

“The hug.”

“… (・・。)ゞ“

“You said you’d give me a hug so I wouldn’t feel lonely ever again…”

“is my taeminnie feeling lonely?”

“Yes… ㅠ.ㅠ it’s even worse after the hug…”

“is it?!!! noooo~hoooo!!!”

“It is.”

“i didn’t hug you long enough ㅠ.ㅠ”

“No, it’s because it was so nice and now I miss it so I feel even more lonely…”

“i miss it too. i miss you. i want to see you, taeminnie =3=“

“When can I see you again? (*ﾉωﾉ) ♥ I know that you’re busy and I don’t want to bother you during the tour, so I’ll wait… I’ll wait but do you think it would be next month? in two months? If I have some sort of date to look forward to, I’ll feel less sad I think…”

Taemin types & he really hopes that Jongin won’t tell him that they have to wait until the whole tour is over, otherwise he’s probably going to turn insane. But just as he presses send he starts feeling self-conscious.

“Am I too clingy?”

Jongin’s answer is instantaneous.

“no! you’re not!”

“♥♥”

“but taeminnie i can’t wait two months!!! it’s far too much!! there’s a lot of time before we go to japan… we can meet again soon!”

Taemin lets out an excited little noise & he wiggles on his chair.

“Are you sure? If you’re too busy or too tired with all the preparations, I’d understand, really.”

“nonono it’s alright!! where should we meet though? what do you want to do? besides hugging ehehehe”

Taemin is feeling a little bit flustered because oooh there are a lot of things he wants to do with Kim Jongin, really.

“Mhmm…”

“i’d like to dance with you.”

“Really???”

“yes i’ve wanted to dance with you since i saw your love shot cover the first time ♡.♡ … but i think it might be difficult to get you into sm’s buildings… also… there are too many people around all the damn time… i want to be alone with you.”

“(*ﾉωﾉ)”

“where do you dance in your videos? can i come here?”

Taemin tells him about the little dance studio near his parent’s house, where he went to take dance lessons when he was 6yo & how the owners are like his grandparents by now & how he keeps going back all the time because they let him use the old room on the last floor as much as he wants & maybe it could actually work & maybe they could really meet here & Jongin is suddenly super excited to go there because it seems like such an important place to Taemin + they’ll really get to dance together & Taemin promises that nobody will come bother them so it sounds perfect.

“when can we go? when when when? ♥”

“I’m free on Friday afternoon or Sunday…”

“i want to say friday because it’s sooner but i can’t ㅠ.ㅠ so sunday…”

“Sunday it is then.”

“2 pm?”

“Perfect!”

“should we meet there or should i pick you up? i want to pick you up!! please let me~”

“… As if there was the slightest chance I’d say no to you………”

“yoohoo!!”

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

Jongin picks Taemin up at 1:45 pm on Sunday, because he’s at his apartment too early & he’s been waiting in his car for 15min already, not daring to tell Taemin that he arrived & he had planned to wait until 2 pm, but then Taemin texts him saying that he’s ready & waiting & Jongin has to admit that he’s here too & Taemin yells at him through their chat because he should have told him!! Taemin had literally been bouncing on his bed, all dressed up, for 20 damn minutes waiting for 2 pm to come faster & Jongin simply whines in the chat, telling him to stop getting mad at him & just come down to his car right now!!! so Taemin does.

& it’s a bit awkward in the car, at first, because they’re staring at each other with giddy smiles without daring to touch each other in the slightest & Jongin says that they should go and start driving before someone in the street recognizes him & Taemin can’t stop stealing glances at his profile while he drives because Jongin looks super handsome driving & like… Jongin constantly looks super handsome but while driving, it’s even worse! & Taemin has to breathe deeply through his nose. Jongin asks him to put the address of the studio in his GPS & Taemin does, while blabbering about his job & how he found out that one of his students is an EXO-L because he saw the little Xiumin badge she has pinned to her bag & Jongin listens to him while repeating to himself not to put his hand on Taemin’s thighs, do not _do not_.

They drive to the edge of the city, in the small little neighborhood where Taemin’s parents still live & they make it to the dance studio & Jongin cannot help imagining a mini-Taemin going there after school to dance & it’s really adorable. He meets the old woman still managing the place & she keeps them in the entrance despite Taemin’s protests because _it’s not that often that Taemin brings someone with him so she wants to know what’s up_!! & Jongin is laughing like the little devil he is while talking to her & he doesn’t know if she even recognizes him but if she does, she doesn’t comment on it.

“Is he nice to you?”

“very nice!! he’s the nicest!!”

Taemin beams a bit at the compliment but deflates as his almost-grandma snorts.

“He had a habit of biting people when he was a kid, did you know that? Has he bitten you?”

“Grandma!”

Jongin is laughing his ass off at Taemin’s expanse & asking for more embarrassing stories, but Taemin drags him by the arm towards the stairs, pushing on Jongin’s back for him to go up as his grandma yells from downstairs that Taemin used to be a little bully & that Jongin can come here whenever he wants for more details about Taeminnie’s thug life as a 6yo.

“… you really went around biting people?”

“Only people who annoyed me. I might go back to old habits if you continue teasing me though…”

Jongin gives him the worst shit-eating grin he can muster as he wiggles his eyebrows & Taemin presses his palm against Jongin’s face to stop him as he grumbles.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here…”

“what? no! i’ll behave so don’t say that!”

Taemin steals another glance at him & sighs dramatically with a roll of his eyes & without another word, he just takes Jongin’s hand & opens the only door on the last floor. He knows he’s the only one who ever uses that room anymore. It’s a bit small, but he likes it a lot. Jongin frees his hand from Taemin’s hold & before Taemin can turn around, Jongin is hugging him from behind, hiding his face in Taemin’s neck & Taemin freezes.

“i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable just now…”

“You didn’t…”

Taemin’s voice is acute & he’s staring with wide eyes at their reflection in the mirrors & his heart is racing.

“alright…”

There’s a little silence & Taemin’s throat is too tight for him to speak. Then he sees Jongin perking up to look back at him in the mirrors in front of them. He’s smiling a bit, that small smile that always makes Taemin’s knees go wobbly when he sees it on pictures.

“taeminnie, i’m so happy to be with you again~”

“Me too…” he sounds breathless.

“do you like back hugs too?”

“I like any kind of hug with you.”

Jongin is laughing with a very pleased expression on his face.

“shall we dance now?”

Taemin wiggles in his arms & turns around to hug him _properly_ & he sighs against Jongin’s chest & he holds him very tight.

“Gimme a few more minutes…”

“so demanding~”

“Sorry.”

Taemin sounds embarrassed & Jongin realizes he shouldn’t tease about this kind of thing so when Taemin’s hold on him loosens just a tiny bit, he’s the one who tightens it again.

“what should we dance to? do you have any requests?”

Taemin hums, as if lost in thoughts & the vibrations send shivers down Jongin’s spine.

“I just realized that all the EXO choreos I know are your parts… it’s gonna be awkward to dance them together…”

Jongin bursts out laughing.

They start by warming up & they’re both too occupied stealing glances at each other’s moves & stretches to realize they’re being watched in return. Then Jongin just changes his moves a bit, enough for their dances to look pretty & let Taemin be comfortable because the boy is a little nervous mess… he’s actually dancing in front of Jongin,_ with _Jongin, **with EXO Kai** & it’s difficult not to feel overwhelmed all of a sudden because Jongin truly changes when he dances & he looks so focused (<strike>& so hot</strike>) that Taemin keeps blinking & missing steps, but Jongin keeps telling him he’s doing good & he’s still far better than Jongdae will ever dream to be & Taemin is whining that he shouldn’t say anything bad about Jongdae!!

Jongin is asking to see him dance alone & Taemin is trembling now because he might have told Jongin once or twice that sometimes he created choreos by himself but he has never been confident enough to upload them on his Instagram & now Jongin wants to see & _wow_!! Taemin isn’t sure he can manage that level of stress… it’s like… JONGIN!! witnessing a choreo he made!! but then Jongin gives him puppy eyes & a begging pout as he keeps asking _please please please_ & Taemin is very weak to puppy eyes & he’s very weak to Kim Jongin in general so he ends up agreeing while blushing **a lot** but it will come at a price!!

“uh? what do you mean? what’s the price?”

“I get to see you dance alone too!”

“yeah of course… anything you want!”

“I get to choose the song and you can’t say no to me!”

“…….. taeminnie what do you have in mind?”

“Do we have a deal?”

Taemin’s cheeks are red but his eyes are very serious & there’s a little smile on his lips that seems a bit worrisome to Jongin but whatever, he’s too curious.

“alright alright!!”

They shake hands & Taemin looks very pleased all of a sudden but before Jongin can start getting concerned about what he got himself into, Taemin is choosing a song & Jongin decides that he’ll worry later.

Jongin recognizes the song but he stays silent as Taemin is breathing deeply while looking at himself in the mirror, & then he starts dancing & Jongin can’t take his eyes off of him. It’s Yellow Flicker Beat, by Lorde & Taemin is hypnotizing & bewitching & Jongin is gaping by the middle of the song & his heart is beating so damn fast. Taemin is so immersed in the song that he doesn’t pay attention to Jongin until it’s the end & he’s spread on the floor, suddenly remembering where he is & with whom. He hears clapping & he perks up to see Jongin looking at him with wide, shining eyes.

“oh my god!”

Taemin sits up & presses his hands on his red cheeks & Jongin is squirming closer to him on his butt with a big, big grin.

“you were so awesome i don’t even know what to say!”

“Thank you”

Taemin’s voice is tiny & he’s blinking fast again & he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“that was incredible, taeminnie! you’re so talented! you did all of this alone?”

“Yes, I did.”

“you’re… i don’t even know! you’re just brilliant!! you’re so graceful when you move and the first part, when she’s just humming… you gave me chills! it was mesmerizing!!”

“It’s not that good…”

“shut up! it is! your foot work! i love it!”

“I made a couple of mistakes though…”

Jongin puts his hands on Taemin’s ankles & moves his feet around.

“it was still amazing! you did very well! and i think that kind of song suits you a lot…”

“Thank you…”

“i want to see more! see this one again!! please please!”

Taemin rubs at his nose before he looks up at Jongin with a smirk.

“It’s gonna cost a lot.”

“i don’t mind… i’ll do any embarrassing or sexy dance your little mind is thinking about.”

Taemin starts laughing, hiding his mouth behind his two hands.

“I got caught!”

“which one it is? embarrassing or sexy?”

“You’ll see, you’ll see!”

Jongin winks at him & then presses him to get up & show him more & Taemin does. & maybe Jongin falls deeper into adoration of Taemin every passing second of seeing him move like he’s made of water, like every song resonating around has been made for the sole purpose of making him dance to them.

When Jongin feels satisfied enough & Taemin asks for a little break, Jongin warms up a bit, once more.

“are you gonna ask for artificial love?” he asks with a snort as he bends down to stretch his leg.

“I’m not insane!”

“uh? what do you mean?”

Taemin is blushing & waving his hand between them with a mumble.

“I don’t want Artificial Love.”

& now Jongin is pouting.

“why not?”

“I can’t watch you performing Artificial Love while we’re here alone in this small room!! You’d have to call for emergency before the middle of it!!”

Jongin freezes & turns very slowly to Taemin who takes a sudden interest in the floor & his own feet, but he can still see & feel in the air that Jongin is smirking at him. That terrible Kai smirk. He’s probably also raising one eyebrow. That rude disrespectful boy.

“then what do you want, taeminnie~?”

Taemin pretends that he’s not fazed at all by Jongin’s suave, smooth voice as he coughs.

“I want Baby Don’t Cry.”

Jongin smiles & tilts his head.

“alright.”

“And I See You.”

“okay…”

“But first, I want My Lady.”

Jongin blinks, widens his eyes, then snorts & chuckles.

“there it is… but how is that better than artificial love?”

“You agreed to do any song I wanted!”

“i’m not saying no, i’m just concerned about your well-being!”

Taemin finally turns to look at him & sticks out his tongue at Jongin before he gets up & trots to the chair in the corner of the room. He sits down & brings his knees to his chest, circling them with his arms & smiles at Jongin.

“Go on!”

Jongin shakes his head slowly, but he does & he’s not facing the mirrors but Taemin instead & Taemin seems a bit taken aback at first but he doesn’t say anything, he simply locks his eyes on Jongin & buries his face under his arms so that hopefully, Jongin can’t see how much he’s blushing & Jongin dances to My Lady & it’s been a while since he has actually done that choreo, but it’s still imprinted in each of his muscles & maybe he’s doing just a little extra knowing that his Taeminnie is watching & Taemin is super silent through the whole song & Jongin keeps looking at him to make sure that he actually doesn’t have to call emergencies. By the end of the song, Taemin is uncomfortable in his pants & he knew this would happen & maybe he’s a little bit of a masochist but he really couldn’t resist the idea of watching Jongin do that for him so he doesn’t move an inch from his position because if he does, Jongin will 100% see his little problem down there so he stays frozen in place & claps his hands shyly.

“I love this song…”

Jongin brushes his hair away from his face & then goes to do the other songs Taemin wanted him to & Taemin can’t help but cover him in praises by the end of it, chirping like a baby bird & he’s still cautious as he moves around but Jongin comes closer to take his hands & intertwine their fingers & he smiles widely & thanks Taemin.

“I should be the one thanking you!! I’m so lucky!!”

Jongin shakes his head & then pulls Taemin up & against him & he draws him to the speakers to start another song before he brings him to the center of the room.

“dance with me, taeminnie~”

Taemin is a little taken aback because Jongin still holds his hands & he has a cheeky grin on his lips & Ooh La La La is playing & he’s not sure to understand what’s going on until Jongin starts moving his hips & dancing around, guiding him into some silly moves as they turn around. It’s stupid & it’s perfect & Taemin’s heart has trouble following what’s going on, but the rest of his body just goes with it & Jongin makes him turn & waltz before pulling him back against him & Taemin isn’t sure what he’s doing because he’s not used to dancing like this, but he likes it & he likes Jongin’s smile as he looks at him & he likes Jongin’s hands on him & he likes everything going on between them. Jongin brings him closer & puts his hand on Taemin’s lower back while they roll against each other & it’s getting a bit exhilarating, then Jongin makes him turn away again & brings him back & Taemin has a random realization that the song is ending, but it disappears in a pouf! because Jongin is holding him close & their faces are suddenly only a couple of centimeters apart & Jongin is looking at his lips & Taemin doesn’t hear anything, he has no idea which song is playing now, he doesn’t care, he gasps & Jongin’s hand is on his cheek & Jongin’s lips are on his.

Taemin freezes & for a second, Jongin is scared that he just did something wrong, but then Taemin closes his eyes & kisses him back & he clasps his hands around Jongin’s neck & everything! is! wonderful!! Jongin’s hands fall to Taemin’s waist & grasp his shirt & they’re kissing & hugging at the same time & Taemin can’t believe what is happening & he realizes that Love Shot is playing around them & it makes him smile through the kiss because this song really gave him everything. Jongin keeps kissing him & he doesn’t seem to want to let him breathe but Taemin doesn’t care about trivial things like breathing anyway!! he’s tasting Kim Jongin’s lips & it’s heaven. They still part -reluctantly- & Taemin’s eyes are still closed & he’s smiling & it makes Jongin want to kiss him again.

“taeminnie?”

“Yes?”

Taemin opens his eyes & Jongin smiles like an idiot & then shakes his head cutely.

“can i be your boyfriend, can i?”

Taemin burst out laughing & Jongin wants to kiss him but Taemin is laughing too hard so he ends up kissing his cheeks & his chin & only one of his lips until Taemin manages to calm down to kiss him properly.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!! All the yes!!”

Jongin hugs him close & they sway around & EXODUS is playing in the room so Jongin makes them move a bit to it & Taemin is hiding against Jongin’s chest & he feels so happy he might explode really soon.

“i like you a lot, you know…”

Jongin’s voice is low in Taemin’s ears & Taemin clings to him.

“I like you a lot too.”

Jongin seems so happy that Taemin has trouble processing it. Then Jongin goes away to change to a quieter playlist & lower the volume before he comes back to Taemin & they kiss. & they kiss. & they kiss. they could kiss all afternoon for all Taemin cares, he doesn’t want to do anything else anyway & he finds himself sitting on Jongin’s lap & they’re kissing each other & Jongin starts whispering that it might be difficult & that he hopes it won’t be too terrible for Taemin but he has to tell him, Taemin has to be prepared because they’ll have to be extremely careful & they can’t show anything _at all_ & they won’t be able to see each other as much as they’ll want & he seems a bit shy all of a sudden, all tiny in Taemin’s arms, as if he’s scared that the conversation will make Taemin change his mind but Taemin is quick to reassure him that he doesn’t mind, not at all & they’ll go slow & they’ll stay careful & he’ll do **anything** if it means he gets Jongin.

They end up ordering food & Taemin has to promise his almost-grandma that they’ll be responsible & that he’ll clean the room perfectly & he’ll open the window so it doesn’t smell of fried chicken & Jongin looks so happy when fried chicken is mentioned & Taemin looks at him a raised eyebrow, because really, what was he expecting? As if Taemin would order anything else!!!!

“you really know me well!”

Taemin snorts.

“That’s the most basic information about you, don’t praise me for that!”

Jongin is giggling and stealing kisses & at that moment, he truly is the happiest.

They part a lot later, when they can’t steal any more minutes without thinking about the consequences for the both of them on the next morning & they kiss endlessly in the dance studio, until Taemin is light-headed & Jongin drives him back home & he keep whispering promises that he’ll make sure they meet soon again. Very soon. _Super soon_.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

It starts the day after their second meeting, the day after **their first kiss**. They text even more than usual & Jongin is flooding their chat with pictures & giggles & hearts & he’s telling Taemin everything’s that’s going on in EXO’s lives & how everybody is very happy for them & at some point it’s still not enough & by the end of the day Jongin is asking if they can do a videocall because he misses looking at his pretty Taeminnie & Taemin can’t say no because_ why would he?_

“Are you with me just because I’m pretty?”

“of course not, what is this nonsense!”

Taemin is laughing at his phone & Jongin is pouting. But then Jongin looks closely at him.

“you’re not either, right? with me because i’m pretty… or like… it’s more, right?”

Taemin calms down to look at him with a genuine, gentle smile because as much as he wants to tease Jongin, he knows that this is probably a serious, sincere worry of Jongin’s. He’s not_ dumb_. He knows what it sounds like. He knows he’s EXO Kai’s fanboy.

“While it surely doesn’t hurt that you’re the most handsome person who ever lived…” he starts, & Jongin is frowning, waiting for his point, “…there’s so much more to you than your pretty face. So much more.”

& Jongin is grinning.

“i knew it!”

“I have a list. It’s really long.”

“oooooooh?”

“I might tell you one day~”

“why not now?! i want to know now!! taeminnie tell me everything you like about me~”

“You want to know?”

“yes!”

“Not now~”

Jongin is grumbling & pouting & Taemin laughs like a kid.

& on the next day, Taemin is the one timidly asking if Jongin has time to videocall him & he’s receiving a call twenty-two seconds later & it becomes a thing. Their thing. Calling each other after texting all day long & it makes the longing just a tiny bit less terrible because Jongin is busy again & he has a lot to prepare & he really wants to see Taemin again at least once before he has to go to Japan but he isn’t sure he’ll be able to. He still insists on calling Taemin every day even when he’s super tired, half-asleep in his bed after a whole day of working & he’s struggling to keep his eyes open to look at Taemin. Sometimes it’s Taemin also whining over drafts to correct or papers to write & Jongin pushes him to go to sleep because he’s too tired to keep working & he won’t be able to do anything good anyway & in those moments Taemin loves him immensely, but he doesn’t dare to tell him, because it’s still far too soon.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

.

Taemin is both shy & excited to tell Jinki that he’s dating Jongin & he only does so after he has made sure with Jongin that it is okay for him to share, but once Jongin gives him the go-ahead, it takes approximately ten minutes for Taemin to charge in Jinki’s room like a bulldozer & blurt out the news (ten minutes, because he just had to let Jongin know that he was going to do it right away & then he had to send _his boyfriend_ a few hearts & cheesy lines through their chat…). & it takes Jinki a couple of seconds to understand what’s going on because Taemin is shifting from one foot to the other while blabbering nonsense & making big gestures with his hands & arms like he always does & he’s telling him things about kisses & dances & some EXO song & other things & Jinki has to stop him by taking Taemin’s hands in his.

“What’s with fried chicken?”

Taemin snorts.

“We ate fried chicken…”

“… You ate chicken without me. How could you…?!!”

“We can order some tonight if you want…”

“You’re paying.”

“Fine, but can we go back to me dating Kim Jongin now?”

Jinki grins at him & tells him to continue with his story & so Taemin does & he repeats almost everything to him two more times because he can’t help himself & he still has some trouble remembering that he. is. _dating_. **Jongin**.

“Hyung, do you think it’s too fast?”

“Too fast? Haven’t you been talking together for the past four months or something now?”

“Yes, but-… it was only our second time seeing each other, like… second actual, kind of date…”

“Does it feel rushed? Are you uncomfortable with it?”

Taemin finally calms down a little & sits on Jinki’s bed & he looks tiny all of a sudden.

“I don’t know. I’m not uncomfortable… but I’m still not really completely used to being around him, you know what I mean? It’s a bit weird because I’ve known and loved him for so long but differently and now it’s a different Jongin and sometimes it’s difficult to make the distinction and it’s all a bit messy in my head.”

Jinki brings his chair closer to sit in front of Taemin & he squeezes Taemin’s knee in one hand & gives him a gentle smile.

“That will probably ease once you’re able to spend more time with him… but in the meantime, be careful not to do anything you’ll regret.”

Taemin nods with a little sigh & Jinki tilts his head at him.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No! No, you’re right. I just still can’t believe I’m dating Jongin!!”

“Have you told Jonghyun already? Before he sues someone…”

Taemin straightens up.

“I haven’t!”

“You’re the one he’s gonna sue.”

“I’m going to! Immediately!”

Taemin hops on his feet & rushes out of the room to call Jonghyun & all Jinki hears after that are screams & squeals both from Taemin & from Taemin’s phone on speaker.

“You lucky baby chick!!” Jonghyun screams “As Jongdae would say… _‘I can’t believe!!’_“

Taemin is laughing as Jonghyun goes on singing Tempo in loud yells through the phone.

“Also, you’re an ass for telling me over the phone and I’m coming to your place tonight! Tell Jinki!” 

“We’ll be ordering chicken…” 6v6

“And Taeminnie is paying” Jinki shouts from his desk

“Perfect, I’ll tell Minho to come too.” ㅎㅅㅎ

“I was only supposed to pay for Jinki and myself, I’m gonna be broke!!” Taemin pouts.

“I should feel sorry for you, but you’re dating Kim Jongin, so I won’t.” ㅎㅅㅎ

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

Baekhyun whistles every single evening when Jongin trots to his bedroom & locks the door & after a while, Sehun starts nagging at Jongin to meet Taemin, because they have all heard so much about him, they want to see the boy & Jongin doesn’t really want to, because first, it’s _his_ Taeminnie & second, he barely manages to see him so he doesn’t want to share the few precious minutes that he has with his **boyfriend** just to let everyone else enjoy his presence, & last but not least, he’s not sure how Taemin would react to it.

“You’re scared he’s gonna break up with you and ask Junmyeon out?”

Chanyeol cackles & Jongin hits him & Junmyeon sighs dramatically before looking at Jongin.

“It’s not actually because of me, right?”

“no, it’s not!”

“Alright.”

“you better not try anything anyway.”

“I don’t want to steal your fanboy!”

“he’s not my fanboy, he’s my _boyfriend_!!!”

“I still don’t want to steal him!”

“if you say so…”

& Jongin has to promise that yes, okay, he’ll bring Taemin to meet them at least once, but after the tour when they’ll all have time, because for now, his priority is to be alone with Lee Taemin during the rare moments that he can.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

.

“taeminnie?”

“Yes?”

“i miss you and i want to see you ㅠ.ㅠ can i get a selfie please?”

“♥♥”

“ㅠ.ㅠ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥”

“All those hearts (*ﾉωﾉ)“

“♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“no, i want to kiss you.”

“Is my Jonginnie pouting~?”

“taeminnie….”

“6v6”

“taeminnie, i really want to see you… i have to go to japan in four days, but can we meet before? are you free at any moment before friday? please?”

Taemin is a bit taken aback because Jongin sounds really whiny & it’s actually very cute & it makes his heart race.

“Well, I’m free in the evenings after 8:30, except tomorrow.”

“wait.”

Taemin bites his lips & waits for a couple of minutes & he frowns at his phone, wondering what Jongin is doing.

“tonight is impossible, but is wednesday okay then?”

“Yes, of course. ♥”

“yoohoo!!”

“I can’t wait already (*ﾉωﾉ) I thought I wasn’t going to see you before you came back from Japan… and I don’t even know when you’ll come back.“

“five days later, actually.”

“Oooh. That’s great.”

“ehehehe. but i still don’t want to wait until i come back. where should we meet? do you have any ideas? i wish i could take you to a classy restaurant ㅠ_ㅠ”

“I’d probably feel awkward in a classy restaurant anyway…”

“then we must go somewhere you’ll feel comfortable.”

“Actually, Jonginnie… would you like to come to my place?”

It’s silent for a moment & Jongin is staring at his phone with big, wide eyes filled with stars & hearts & Taemin is starting to worry. It’s only when Minseok asks him what is wrong with him, that Jongin jolts out of his trance.

“… Would that be too awkward? I’m sorry, I thought it would be easier.”

“no!! i’d like to!! i want to see your place! i didn’t expect you to offer (//∇//)“

“It’s a bit intimidating but since we can’t go out in public, it’s probably the easiest option, don’t you think?”

“so we can kiss a lot!”

“Yes, we can (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“and i can see your house!!”

“It’s nothing fancy, really…”

“i’m so excited!!”

“So you feel better now?”

“yes!! thank you!!”

“I’m glad then.”

“oh, taeminnie, i’ll meet your roommate, right?”

“Yes, is that alright?”

“it is!! it’s gonna be nice!”

“And we can always go to my room to get some privacy too…”

“(¬‿¬)”

“DON’T MAKE THAT FACE!!”

“(¬‿¬) ~~“

“STOP!”

“i like when you want to be alone with me ehehehehehe!!”

“Damn you (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“♥♥”

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

“Jonginnie, are you busy?”

“no :)”

“Can we talk?”

“yes, of course!”

It only takes a couple of seconds for Jongin to videocall Taemin & Taemin bites his lip & hangs up on him & immediately writes:

“Can we text?”

“… uh? sure… is everything alright?”

“Yes, but I want to talk about something, and I just don’t think I can do it like that.”

“…?”

“I mean, with video, looking at you… even just a call, it’s too difficult. I’d rather text, is that okay?”

“please, don’t.”

“What?”

“don’t break up with me.”

Taemin freezes on his bed & he’s staring at his phone in utter disbelief & Jongin keeps sending text after text.

“i know it’s terrible that we can’t see each other that much, but please it’ll be a bit better after the tour.”

“i’m sorry. i’ll do better.” 

“i’ll take good care of you, i promise!”

“please just give me a little bit more time, taeminnie…”

Taemin finally jolts out of his horror to answer.

“I’m not breaking up with you!! I’M SO NOT!”

Jongin stops typing & suddenly breathes out in relief & deletes the text he was writing.

“you’re not? for real? ㅠ_ㅠ”

“Of course not! dkzjdorjzvdl”

“taeminnie, don’t scare me like that, please!!”

“I’m sorry!! I didn’t realize what those words sounded like…”

“it was scary ㅠ3ㅠ”

“I’m so sorry!”

“i need a hug now. and a kiss.”

“I’ll give you lots of them tomorrow when you come over!!”

“okay ㅠ.ㅠ”

“♥”

“so… what did you want to talk about then?”

“It’s a bit difficult to explain, but you know that I’ve liked you for a long, long time, right?”

“i’m aware of that, yes ehehe (￣ω￣)“

“Well… you know, dating you, after all those years of … I don’t know… pining over you? It’s difficult to process sometimes. It’s difficult to make the distinction between the Jongin I’ve liked for a long time without really knowing him and the Jongin that you really are and that I’m dating.”

Jongin stays silent on the other end of the chat & Taemin has to breathe deeply & he really hopes he’s not saying dumbass things that are hurting Jongin.

“What I want to say is that… it’s both old and new to me. And I’m a little scared to go too fast.”

“i see… do you think we went too fast?”

“I don’t really know… It doesn’t feel too fast right now…”

“but you want to slow down a bit?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s messy in my head, I’m sorry.”

“it’s alright, taeminnie. just tell me what i can do to make you feel better ♥ … should i not kiss you tomorrow?”

“No, you have to kiss me!”

“ehehehe… okay, i’m relieved.”

“I want to kiss you and I want to hug you, but I don’t think we should do anything else. I’m the one who invited you to my house, but I got a bit nervous today, thinking about it…”

“ooooh, i see. then i won’t ask for my massage yet… (¬‿¬)”

“(*ﾉωﾉ)”

“but really, taeminnie… it’s okay. i can understand all of this. you can just tell me when you feel like it’s too much. i promise i won’t ever push you!!”

“But that’s the thing, actually.”

“uh?”

“It’s so embarrassing to say…”

“what is it?”

“I don’t think I can tell you to stop. I don’t think I can tell you ‘no’. I feel like such an idiot… but when we’re together, I get a little dizzy with happiness. I like you so much that I feel like if you’re here, looking at me, I won’t be able to stop us, even if deep down, I want to.”

“… oh…”

“I really like you and if we go too fast I know I won’t actually regret anything… but now, while I’m here alone with all of my thoughts, I know that I don’t want to go too fast. I want to take my time doing everything correctly. I want to enjoy every single step with you. I don’t want to feel sad, because I feel like we jumped the gun… Does that make sense?”

“yes, it does. it makes sense, taeminnie.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“why would i be mad at you?”

“I don’t know. I’m really embarrassed to admit all of this right now.”

“i knew before we started dating that you were my little fanboy… i didn’t really think about all of this that much, but now that you explain it, it makes sense. so i promise you that i’ll be very careful, and that i’ll stop us if needed. i promise.”

“Thank you.”

“is there anything else i can do to reassure you?”

“No, I think I feel a bit calmer just having admitted all of those awkward thoughts…”

“it was really bothering you, wasn’t it?”

“I didn’t know how to bring it up…”

“♥ i’m glad you did.”

“♥”

“so, while you’re there, alone and all… can you tell me your limit? we can kiss and hug? right?”

“Right!! Kisses and hugs are approved, and actually much needed.”

“alright! i’ll keep that in mind!”

“Thank you so much, Jonginnie.”

“you don’t have to thank me for that… i hope you can always tell me when you have upsetting thoughts… as long as you don’t make it sound like you’re going to break up with me!!!!”

“I promise I won’t do that ever again!!”

“good! =3=“

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

.

Jongin is a bit early again, but this time, he immediately texts Taemin to let him know that he has arrived at his building. Taemin takes a couple of minutes to answer & he gives him the code to enter & tells him to go to the third floor, apartment 306. Jongin knocks on the door & it immediately opens to a smiling Taemin with wet hair, a large striped shirt, & sweatpants & Jongin finds it very difficult to breathe. Jongin stays in the corridor, very much frozen in place & Taemin giggles & takes him by the hand to pull him inside & closes the door behind him.

“Hi there.”

“hi.”

Taemin smells really good & they’re really close & Jongin can’t help but bring one of his arms around Taemin’s waist to hug him softly & press a kiss to his hair.

“sorry i’m early again…”

“Don’t apologize for that…”

Taemin turns around to face him completely & he looks a bit flustered & he’s blinking quite quickly & Jongin finds him adorable.

“I’m just gonna go dry my hair and I’ll be right back, okay? You can make yourself comfortable.”

“alright…”

“Alright…”

Taemin looks up at him but doesn’t move an inch & it makes Jongin smiles.

“you physically can’t remove yourself from our hug, right?”

Taemin nods & his cheeks & forehead are starting to turn pink.

“can i take advantage of that to kiss you before i let go?”

Taemin nods again, a bit quicker this time & Jongin laughs. Jongin tilts his head & he presses a long, soft kiss on Taemin’s lips, & Taemin immediately kisses him back & he’s holding onto Jongin’s shirt & he forgets about his wet hair for a moment. It takes a few minutes for Jongin to let go, but when he does, he gets blinded by Taemin’s smile.

“you go dry your hair now…”

“Okay~”

Jongin steps back & Taemin is trotting away already, down the hallway, when Jongin’s hand on his wrist stops him. Jongin looks a bit awkward all of a sudden.

“where should i wait?”

Taemin bounces on his feet & laughs nervously as he points to the first door on the left.

“Sorry, the living room is here.”

“am i about to meet the roommate?”

“Mhmm? Ah, no, Jinki’s at the hospital.”

There’s a brief silence & Jongin’s eyes widen impossibly & he goes all white & Taemin is frowning.

“what?! he is okay? what happened? are you alright?”

“Uh? Yeah, everything’s fine…”

“what happened to him? is it serious?”

Taemin blinks, once, twice, & then he lets out a squeak as he hits his head & flails his arms between them.

“No, no, everything’s alright! Jinki’s always at the hospital!”

“what?!!!”

“He’s a medical resident! I thought I told you!”

Jongin puffs his cheeks & furrows his eyebrows at Taemin with a pout.

“you didn’t tell me…”

“Sorry, sorry, he should be home a bit later, I think.”

“taeminnie, you need to stop saying things in such a scary way…”

Taemin tip toes back to Jongin & hugs him again & he’s laughing a bit & hiding his face in Jongin’s neck.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

Jongin pouts & brings his hands to Taemin’s cheeks & he forces his boyfriend to look at him, before he pushes his nose against Taemin’s.

“go dry your hair now. then we’ll get on with all those hugs and kisses you owe me…”

Jongin pecks Taemin’s nose & lets him go & maybe his eyes are lingering a bit on his boyfriend until Taemin disappears into another room of the little apartment. Jongin makes his way to the living room, which happens to be the kitchen too, & he’s looking around, suddenly a bit shy. He can hear Taemin, busy in the bathroom & he checks out the small DVD collection & the few dirty dishes in the sink. He sits on the couch with a little sigh, because it’s really comfortable & he decides that he likes it here, it’s cozy & rather cute & he likes the small messes here & there & he likes the few pictures of landscapes on the walls & he likes the clothes thrown on the chair in the corner & he likes the few cacti on the shelf next to the TV & he likes that the blanket next to him on the couch smells so much like Taemin.

Jongin perks up when Taemin comes back, his hair all fluffed up, & he looks so soft & cuddly that Jongin feels his heart suddenly race & Taemin grins at him & comes behind him to put his small hands on Jongin’s shoulders & kiss his hair & he asks him if he wants anything to drink. They settle for some tea & Taemin goes away again to the little kitchen & Jongin is very quick to get up and join him.

“I wanted to clean everything before you came, but I forgot the dishes…”

Taemin is pouting & Jongin pokes his waist.

“i really don’t care about that.”

Taemin prepares two mugs & Jongin can’t help but smirk when he sees the mug with his face on it that Taemin chose & when he points it out with a very pleased little face, Taemin looks flustered.

“Oh… damn…”

“i thought you picked it on purpose…”

“No, I mean-… it’s just-… It’s my mug. I kinda always use this one, for obvious reasons. I didn’t realize-… Is it weird for you?”

“no, it’s not! i like it!”

“Good.” Taemin is chuckling & hiding his face behind one hand. “Otherwise I would have to avoid taking you to my room, I think.”

“ooooh? you’re making me really curious now, taeminnie~.”

“You wanna see? Should I give you a tour? I’m being a terrible host, leaving you here alone and not even showing you around my home…”

“it’s alright, let’s take a look while the tea is brewing…”

Taemin’s & Jinki’s home is quite small & there’s isn’t much more for Jongin to see, but Taemin shows him the tiny bathroom & his little cabinet filled with the beauty products that EXO has promoted & he’s blushing a bit but he still looks kind of proud of himself & Jongin can’t help but leave kisses all over his cheeks. Then Taemin shows him his room & Jongin can see himself on posters put into frames on each wall, & he immediately recognizes a few shelves with EXO merch that he has seen in pictures on Taemin’s instagram already, but there are also a few anime books & figures & even more clothes on the ground than there was in the living room & he likes Taemin’s baby blue bedsheets.

“So… is it creepy?”

Taemin’s voice is tiny & Jongin turns around to look at him with a grin.

“no.”

“Really?”

Jongin nods & trots closer to take a peek at Taemin’s CD collection & then at his very large bookcases.

“can i look around or will it make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no, you can go ahead.“

Jongin looks at Taemin’s desk & the few pictures of himself pinned to the wall in front of it & he can’t help but smile. Then he takes a closer look at Taemin’s bed & he bites his lip.

“oooooh.”

“Ah, you found him.”

Jongin is sitting on the bed, holding the little doll of himself with a smirk & Taemin rubs his neck & comes closer until his legs are bumping against Jongin’s.

“i have this one too…ehehe.”

“I know. I’ve seen him on your instagram.”

“so you sleep with him?”

“Every night.”

“lucky little me.”

Taemin laughs & Jongin puts the doll back against the pillow, before he turns to Taemin & looks up to him. He raises one of his hands to Taemin’s lower back & brings him even closer until he’s resting his head against Taemin’s stomach & Taemin’s hands come to play with Jongin’s hair.

“I hug him a lot too.”

“are you trying to make me jealous of a plush doll version of me?”

Taemin giggles.

“When I’m watching videos of you and you act really adorable, which is very often, I end up kissing him a lot. He gets a lot more kisses than you.”

“that’s really unfair!!”

Taemin bends down to kiss him & he moves around until he’s sitting on Jongin’s lap. They keep kissing & Taemin wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck & he’s getting a bit dizzy, because Jongin’s lips are so _soft_ & so **plushy** & so much more perfect than he had ever dreamed them to be. But then, Jongin breaks the kiss & he’s whispering against Taemin’s lips.

“taeminnie…”

“Mhmmm?”

“we forgot the tea…”

Taemin blinks & he leans back to look at Jongin better & he sees him smiling at him gently, with shining eyes & damn this man is just so _handsome_ & **how can he be so handsome? How?!** & it finally comes back to him. Yes. The tea.

Taemin is blushing a bit, because keeping his mind clear around Jongin is still so difficult & they go back to the living room & he has to redo their tea & when it’s finally done & they’re sitting on the couch close to each other, the front door opens & Jongin straightens up & Taemin sees him dusting off his jeans & tucking his shirt back into his pants & Taemin can’t help but snort.

“What are you doing?”

“i want to make a good impression.”

“You’re not meeting my parents.”

“shut up!”

Taemin laughs.

“I’m back!”

“We’re in here.”

Jongin gets up & he’s bowing at Jinki as soon as Jinki enters the room & Taemin is cackling. Taemin properly introduces them & it doesn’t take too long for Jongin to relax, because Jinki is already joking around & making him comfortable. Then he starts spilling the tea & Taemin pouts, sitting on the armchair as he sees Jinki & Jongin getting all friendly on the couch, talking about fried chicken & him, as if he wasn’t even here & Jinki is telling Jongin how he heard **so much** about him.

“Hyung, stop embarrassing me…”

Taemin has his arms crossed over his chest & Jongin suddenly feels a bit guilty, but Jinki is telling him such _cute things_ about Taemin right now that he can’t find it in himself to stop him. Like how it takes Taemin approximately 2 seconds to lash out when Jinki pretends to have forgotten who EXO Kai is, & somehow, imagining an angry Taemin only seems adorable to Jongin.

"That’s because Minho-hyung & you are just assholes who like to push my buttons and see me annoyed.”

“It’s so easy though… It works every single time.”

Jongin leans over the armchair to hold Taemin’s hand & he’s pulling him forward until Taemin is forced to get up & Jongin pulls him down to sit on his lap & Taemin’s pout is vanishing a little bit, because this feels so nice & _so domestic_ & so soft & his heart can’t really take all of that. Then Jongin is kissing his temple & hugging him close, until Taemin is completely resting against him & Taemin can’t remember why he was upset in the first place.

“you know, the guys want to meet you too…”

Taemin blinks a couple of times & turns a bit to look at Jongin & there’s a mix of fear & excitement in his eyes & his voice is a bit more acute than usual.

“The guys…?”

“the others exo members.”

“Really?!”

“i talk about you so much that they all asked to meet you. it can’t be too soon, because we’re busy with the tour… but if you’re alright with it, you could meet them after. and they’ll all be extremely happy to tell you lots of embarrassing stuff about me too. to make it fair.”

Taemin widens his eyes & he’s staring at Jongin in disbelief.

“For real?”

“for real.”

“Holy shit!”

“does that make you feel better?”

“I don’t know, this is so much to take in!!”

Jinki leaves them, because he really needs a shower after his long day at work & he wants to rest & give them privacy at the same time. & Taemin sits a bit more comfortably on Jongin with a little smile at the corner of his lips.

“You’d really let me meet Suho again?”

“again?!”

“I met him in Minho’s bakery once… It was really nice.”

“why do you have to mention him?”

Taemin laughs & then he’s kissing Jongin’s pout. Jongin tells him that he can still think about it & he repeats that they’ll only do it after the tour anyway & that they can wait more if Taemin wants, then they’re kissing again. They end up talking about the tour & how exciting it is for Jongin. Then they talk about dancing & the conversation starts drifting off into personal subjects & memories & they’re still hugging softly & at some point, Taemin realizes how perfect of a date this is & it’s only the two of them, cuddling on his sofa, talking about nothing & everything & Jongin sharing little bits of himself that Taemin thought he would never know.

“Jonginnie…”

“mhmm?”

“There’s something I kind of always wanted to do… Can we?”

“what is it?”

Taemin moves away from him a bit & Jongin immediately pouts.

“i don’t like this already…”

Taemin starts laughing & he pats his own lap.

“Please rest your head on me.”

Jongin widens his eyes, & then smiles, & he obeys. He wiggles on the couch to lie down & puts his head on Taemin’s lap & looks up at him with a smirk.

“are you happy? is this like your dreams?”

“Almost…”

Taemin takes his time & gently puts his hands on Jongin’s head & he’s stroking his hair, almost reverently. Jongin’s hair is so soft between his fingers & Taemin brushes his scalp a bit & gives him a little massage & Jongin’s eyes are fluttering shut & he’s smiling.

“this is really nice…”

“Is it?”

“mhmmm…”

“Your hair always looks so soft, I’ve always wanted to just-… do this… run my fingers through it…”

One of Taemin’s hands moves over to Jongin’s face to stroke his cheeks & forehead & nose & chin & Taemin feels very emotional all of a sudden. He bends down to press a kiss to Jongin’s cheekbone, then his temple. Jongin turns his head & purses his lips & Taemin chuckles before he kisses him. It’s a bit awkward, considering the position they’re in, but they don’t care & Taemin soon straightens up again to continue his little ministrations.

“taeminnie…”

Jongin’s voice is barely louder than a whisper. He seems completely relaxed in Taemin’s arms.

“Yes?”

“does it also feel-… is it-… mhmm… wait a minute, i don’t know how to say it.”

“I’ll wait.”

Jongin opens his eyes again to look at him & he smiles & Taemin’s heart explodes.

“i like how you make me feel.”

“You mean the massage?”

“no, i mean in general. being with you… it’s so relaxing, and soothing. i like how i am when i’m next to you. i like us a lot. does it feel like that to you too?”

Taemin’s smile in that moment is the loveliest he’s ever given Jongin, & Jongin feels like his entire being is melting into honey.

“Yes, it does. I like us a lot too.”

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

.

.

.

They see each other between each coming and going of EXO in and out of Korea. Jongin comes to Taemin’s cozy home whenever he can & Taemin always welcomes him with bright smiles & warm hugs & sometimes there’s even chicken. After two months, Jongin is starting to feel guilty because they can only see each other very little, but Taemin wipes away all of his fears with gentle kisses. Because he’d do anything & he’ll take all he can as long as Jongin is his.

Jongin wants to take Taemin out & he wants to go to a restaurant with him, but he’s scared that someone might recognize Taemin as his fanboy and that it would put them in too much spotlight & potential troubles & Taemin blushes a bit as he tells him that nobody would recognize him, what on earth?! _what is Jongin even talking about?!!!_ but Jongin argues that he did go viral with his Love Shot cover & Channie, that traitor, even follows him! so what if someone puts 1 + 1 together & starts asking questions or _spreading rumors _& the last thing Jongin wants is to get Taemin into trouble with crazy fans and such & he still has to figure out how he wants to deal with all of this because they can’t stay hidden forever, but he really wants to protect Taemin from all the bad sides of being in a relationship with an idol, even worse, in a gay one… & Taemin tries to calm him down & he sends some kisses through the camera until Jongin is smiling weakly again.

& when Jongin comes back from Hong Kong & hurries up to Taemin’s apartment (because he asked already if he could come right away… he’s been missing Taemin so damn much & Taemin has been really naughty, sending him all those selfies of him pouting & Jongin has been withering with the need to kiss him for days now & it is intolerable!), he’s met with silence & low lights & candles & Taemin is shifting from one foot to the other & his cheeks are all red as he explains that he wanted to pretend that they’re in a restaurant to make Jongin happy. & Jongin truly is happy & he’s kissing Taemin endlessly & they’re giggling against each other’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t cook…”

“you didn’t?”

“Jinki made everything for us. I only helped a little.”

“ooooh, you did?”

“Yeah, like… handing him the salt and things like that.”

Jongin laughs & Taemin kisses his nose.

They eat while sitting in front of each other & Taemin starts to play footsie with Jongin under the table & it makes Jongin widen his eyes & look at him with fake surprise & offense.

“are you trying to seduce me, lee taemin? luring me into your apartment with flirtatious selfies, setting up some romantic dinner, and now this?”

Taemin is giggling & blushing, but he puts his elbow on the table & rests his chin in his hand & he’s rising one of his eyebrows at Jongin & he looks a tiny bit too sexy right then.

“Maybe~”

Jongin swallows hard & lowers his gaze & he stuffs his mouth with Jinki’s delicious chicken in order to clear his mind a bit because Taemin really is too pretty. He hears Taemin cackle & they’re kissing on the couch before dessert because Jongin couldn’t stay put in his chair.

“I see why we can’t go to a proper restaurant now. It has nothing to do with someone possibly recognizing me…”

“shut up and kiss me.”

.

.

.


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

.

“Jonginnie? ♥”

“yes?”

“Do you have a little bit of time to talk right now, or are you too busy?”

EXO’s tour is coming to an end soon, but for now, Jongin is in Thaïland for a couple of days & they hadn’t been able to see each other when he came back from Singapour & Taemin misses him a lot. A lot. But he’s been thinking lately.

“yes, of course. what’s going on?”

Taemin has gotten a little bit better at being near Jongin lately. It still makes his heart race & it still makes his insides twitch, but he has just a tiny bit more control over himself when Jongin looks at him. It makes him proud of himself.

“It’s about us.”

“taeminnie, you’re doing it again… you’re being scary… don’t do that =3=“

“Oh! I’m sorry!!”

“what’s with us? just tell me!”

“Do you remember when I asked you to stop us if we ever went too far because I didn’t want to go too fast?”

Jongin bites his lip. He remembers it perfectly. It had happened twice, while he was at Taemin’s, that he had to breathe deeply & stop their make-out session because it was getting a bit too passionate.  
Sometimes he still thinks about Taemin’s hands peeking under his shirt & it makes his heart clench.

“yes, i do… did i do something wrong?”

Last time he went to see Taemin, they ended up kissing on Taemin’s bed & Jongin can’t help feeling a bit breathless when he thinks back on it. But he wonders if he shouldn’t have pressed Taemin against the mattress the way he did. It made him feel a bit guilty afterward.

“No no no, you didn’t!”

“really?”

“I don’t want you to stop us anymore.”

Taemin holds his breath & stares at his phone but it’s silent & he can’t help but scrunch his nose because he’s pretty sure Jongin is being an idiot right now. & he’s right. Jongin is grinning & wiggling on his seat.

“taeeeeeminniiiiiie!!! really? reeeally? are you sure?!”

“Yes. I think I am able to say ‘no’ to you if needed now.”

“i’m so happy!!!”

“(*ﾉωﾉ) I feel shy all of a sudden…”

“don’t! i’m really so happy!”

“Are you making That Face again?”

“uh? what face?”

“This one… ‘(¬‿¬)’ ……..”

“hahahahaha”

“You’re doing it!”

“no i’m not! ehehe”

“I really feel like you are though…”

“i wasn’t thinking about… you know… that kind of stuff.”

“……….. Really?”

“i’m happy because if you don’t need me to stop us anymore, it means you’re more comfortable around me, aren’t you? if you feel like you can say ‘no’ on your own… then, it must feel less scary to be with me, right?”

Taemin lets go of his phone for a second & he’s burying his face in his hands & he’s smiling like a fool. He takes deep breaths for a little while before he answers Jongin.

“Yes ♥”

“i miss you a lot taeminnie…”

“I miss you too.”

“i come back sunday evening… it’s gonna be really late so i can’t come straight from the airport. but the last dot concert in seoul won’t be for a little while so i’ll have looots of time to see you. when will you be free next week?”

“AAAH! THE DOT CONCERT? THERE WILL BE ONE? WHEN IS IT? WHY DON’T WE HAVE ANY INFO YETTTTT!!!”

“… oops…”

“JONGINNIE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”

“will you come? ehehe”

“WHAT IS THIS QUESTION!!!!”

“and here i thought you felt less like a fanboy ehehehe…”

“I’m EXO-L first, human second.”

“are you an exo-l first or my boyfriend first though? =3=“

“…….. Don’t do this to me.”

“what?!!!! no you’re supposed to say that you’re my boyfriend first!!! taeminnie!!! without even thinking you must say that!! ㅠ.ㅠ”

“The point is that I’m coming to the dot concert.“

“taeminniiiiiiiiiie!!”

“… You know that I’m your boyfriend first and foremost. There’s no need to tease me and embarrass me about it! (*ﾉωﾉ)”

“♥♥♥♥♥♥♥”

“I can manage to be free on Tuesday after 7pm. Can you come over?”

“yyyess!!!!”

“♥ I can’t wait!”

.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

.

_It_ happens on Wednesday. Taemin kind of prepared for it beforehand, but he didn’t say anything to Jongin, just in case he ended up chickening out.

Jongin arrives a bit late at Taemin’s this time & Taemin assaults him with hugs & kisses & they’re soon on the couch, cuddling while Taemin explains to him that his friends Minho and Jonghyun would really like to meet him if that’s alright (but it’s mostly Jonghyun because he can’t believe Jinki met Jongin before him, that’s so damn unfair) . & Jongin answers that _sure,_ he can meet them & he also reminds Taemin that all of the other EXO members are waiting not so patiently to meet him too. Chanyeol & Sehun are the ones who keep reminding him of it.  
So they decide to do it soon. Soon. At some point. But for now, they just want to stay alone together & talk about silly stuff & cuddle.

_It_ stays in the back of Taemin’s mind for an hour while Jongin talks to him about choreographies & songs & it’s only when Jongin sighs happily & squirms under him that Taemin decides to pluck up the courage to talk about _it_.  
(Ever since Jongin pulled him onto his lap the day when he first met Jinki, Taemin has decided that Jongin’s lap is his most favorite seat in the world & he doesn’t see the point of putting his butt anywhere else when Jongin is nearby. _Why would he?_)

“Jonginnie?”

“mhmm?”

Jongin’s hand is stroking Taemin’s lower back so very softly & Taemin has to blink a couple of times in order to remember what he wanted to say.

“I was thinking…”

“about what?”

“Do you remember the massage I promised you…?”

Jongin straightens up a bit & his whole face brightens.

“yes! yes i do! can i get it? can i get it right now?”

Taemin’s eyes are twinkling & he tilts his head at Jongin a bit & simpers:

“Do you want to?”

“really, taeminnie? you’d massage me right now?”

“Yes…”

“then let’s do it! yes! please!”

Jongin pushes him away to get up & Taemin is laughing behind his hand & then he takes Jongin to his room & his heart is starting to race a bit in anticipation.

Jongin stands next to the bed & looks at him with a shy smile & he’s shifting from one foot to the other.

“so i-… i take my shirt off?”

Taemin takes a long inhale & Jongin snorts.

“Yes, go on.”

“will you be okay?”

Jongin’s tone is teasing & he’s grinning & Taemin wants to punch and kiss him at the same time.

“Probably not, but let’s do it anyway.”

Jongin starts unbuttoning his shirt & Taemin isn’t sure if he should look or not but he can’t take his eyes off of Jongin anyway. It’s a bit silly, how Jongin looks shy and cocky at the same time. When Jongin’s shirt falls to the floor, Taemin is very much staring & his eyes are wide & his throat is dry & his fingers itch with the want & need to touch.

Jongin comes a bit closer & he takes Taemin’s hands in his and he intertwines their fingers & he’s smiling & Taemin is pretty sure he’s blushing because _wow_. **w o w**.

“taeminnie?”

“Mhmmmmmm?”

“are you okay?”

Taemin nods quickly & his eyes are still drifting back and forth between Jongin’s collarbones and Jongin’s abs.

“Can I-… just-…?”

Taemin’s voice faints to a murmur & Jongin lets go of one of his hands.

“what do you want to do?”

Taemin puts his fingers on Jongin & traces random patterns over his chest & finally presses two fingers against the little beauty marks on Jongin’s ribs.

“These two are my favorites.”

He’s whispering & Jongin can’t help but laugh.

‘your favorites?”

“Am I creepy?”

“you’re cute. a very cute fanboy.”

Taemin swallows hard & blinks & finally looks up to Jongin & then he clears his throat.

“So hum-… the massage…”

“yeah… the massage…”

Taemin squints his eyes at Jongin’s smirk but he has nothing to retort so he just pushes him until Jongin’s calves are hitting his bed.

“do you have some oil or something?”

“Actually, I bought this yesterday…”

Taemin is blushing a bit when he shows Jongin the massage candle he got.

“It’s supposed to melt into a moisturizing oil.”

Jongin can’t help but raise one of his eyebrows & he smiles.

“a massage candle? you really went all the way…”

“Shut up!”

“it’s cute!”

“It’s-… It’s literally a dream coming true, okay. Just let me-…”

“caramel scented?”

Taemin hides his face in his hands & he’s mumbling & Jongin laughs & he discards the candle on the bed to bring Taemin between his parted legs & he hugs him close.

“taeminnieeee~”

“I’m starting to regret all of this.”

“please don’t~ it’s gonna be nice.”

Taemin sighs.

“but it could get a bit messy with oil… should i take off my pants too?”

“Fuck, please don’t! … Or do. I don’t know.”

Jongin is laughing again. He keeps laughing & the sound of it makes Taemin’s heart flutter every time.

“i’ll keep them on today, then.”

“Today? How often do you think I’m going to massage you?”

“i don’t know, but we won’t use the whole candle in one go.“

“… Right. You could also return the favor though…”

“i’d like that…”

Jongin is humming & Taemin exhales loudly & buries his face in Jongin’s neck & Jongin strokes his hair.

“we should light the candle… it’s going to take a little while before it burns enough for you to use the oil…”

“Right.”

“what do we do while waiting?”

Taemin looks at Jongin’s idiotic smile & he rolls his eyes.

“We could make out?”

Jongin pulls him in for a long kiss & Taemin has to fight a little to actually light the candle before they forget about it. Then they fall onto Taemin’s bed and Taemin’s little hands travel everywhere; they stroke & grip & grasp & press & rub. There’s an enticing caramel scent invading the room & Taemin finds himself breathless quite quickly. Jongin tries to slip his hands under Taemin’s shirt & he’s kissing his neck & pressing him against the mattress & Taemin feels lightheaded.

Jongin is the one who stops them after a while, because the candle has burned for long enough & Taemin needs a couple of minutes & a couple more kisses along Jongin’s ribs (& beauty marks) before he comes back to reality & he gets up to fetch an old sheet to protect his bed & he ends up giving Jongin some very old sweatpants of his so Jongin’s jeans don’t get ruined. Taemin doesn’t look at him while Jongin changes his clothes but his heart stutters when he turns around.

Jongin is lying on his stomach & Taemin’s sweatpants are a bit too tight around Jongin’s butt & Taemin is trying not to whimper but it’s _hard_.

“i’m ready…”

Jongin wiggles on Taemin’s bed & his butt jiggles & Taemin can’t help the weird noise coming out of his mouth & Jongin giggles.

Taemin spills the candle’s oil on Jongin’s back & starts spreading it & it’s hot & Jongin’s skin is so soft under his fingers & palms & Jongin sighs blissfully & Taemin has to force himself into taking deep breaths. He squirms around and ends up sitting on Jongin’s butt & he pretends not to hear Jongin’s little snort.

“are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Taemin simpers. “What about you?”

“i’m in heaven right now, thank you.”

Taemin leans in a few times to kiss Jongin’s hair & Jongin smiles. It’s quiet & Taemin is a bit concerned at first because it’s not like he actually does massages that often, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he’s trying out a few things that seem nice & at some point, Jongin starts to sigh a little bit louder, then he moans & Taemin feels his whole body combust. He tries to apply some pressure to Jongin’s shoulders & he’s kneading Jongin’s ribs & brushing over his shoulders blades & Taemin is living his very best life right then. Maybe he’s already addicted to the feeling of Jongin’s skin against his.

“you’re really good at this.”

“Oh, am I?”

“mhmm… it’s so soothing…”

At some point, Taemin’s hands start to hurt a bit & he knows he should stop, but Jongin keeps moaning softly so he pushes through it for a little longer. But he eventually slows down & simply strokes Jongin’s back, from his shoulders to his lower back.

“Did that relax you?”

“yes… so much…”

“Is it okay to stop? My fingers are a bit sore…”

Jongin squirms & tries to turn around to look at him with a pout.

“really? you should have told me! of course we can stop…”

Taemin smiles & bends down to press a kiss on Jongin’s jaw.

“It’s alright. I was enjoying myself.”

Jongin turns around, with some difficulty, & Taemin has to move a bit as well to let him rest on his back & then he realizes he’s straddling a shirtless Jongin & his heart goes crazy all over again.

Jongin pulls him down to kiss him & he murmurs a thanks against Taemin’s lips. Taemin is rubbing a bit against him & Jongin isn’t sure that he even realizes what he’s doing… but then Taemin falls completely against Jongin & they both can feel the other’s slight hard-on. Taemin lets out a small whimper & Jongin kisses him hard. It suddenly gets heated & Taemin squeezes his thighs around Jongin’s waist & his hands get lost in Jongin’s hair & Jongin rolls them over & he’s pressing kisses on Taemin’s jaw, all the way to his ear. Jongin humps a bit against Taemin’s hips & Taemin’s moans in his ear sound like honey but he stills & kisses his way back to Taemin’s nose.

“taemin…”

Jongin’s voice is hoarse & Taemin shivers.

“Yeah…?”

“caramel scented was a good idea…”

Taemin freezes, then he starts laughing & he hits Jongin’s head gently.

“I only have good ideas.”

“so it seems~…”

Taemin breathes out & he looks at Jongin & Jongin is smiling gently at him & there’s an unsaid feeling floating between them that makes their eyes shine. Taemin is still too shy to voice it out & Jongin is a bit scared of it. But he really loves how soft Taemin looks right now.

When Jongin goes to put his clothes back on, he messes up on purpose & grabs one of Taemin’s stripped t-shirts, forgotten on his chair, instead of his own shirt & Taemin frowns at first, then blushes when he sees Jongin’s grin.

“i'm taking this one hostage…” Jongin says & he kisses Taemin’s nose.

“I suppose I’ll have to wear yours then, since I don’t have any other t-shirt in this whole house.”

“yes, do that!”

Jongin taps his butt & Taemin snorts.

.

(Bonus: Taemin wears Jongin’s so often after that day that Jinki has to forcefully pull it off of him to wash it & Taemin pouts the entire evening.)

.

.

.


	42. Chapter 42

.

.

.

“my lovely taeminnie?”

“…”

“♥?”

“You cheesy idiot (*ﾉωﾉ) What’s up?”

“i’m your cheesy idiot and you love itttt~ i know everything taeminnie~”

“Shut up.”

“ehe.”

“♥”

“so, anyway… i have a surprise for youuuu~”

“Oooh?”

“do you want to know? do you want to seeeee?” 

“Do I? Hmmmmm~”

“ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ♥ you want to know taeminnie, trust me~!”

“What is it?”

“i like how you’re trying to sound like you’re not curious but i know that you are. i know you!!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“alright, then i won’t tell you. you don’t get my surprise!”

The chat is silent for a moment & Jongin is smirking & patiently waiting.

“…”

“♥”

“………. Jonginnie please tell me!!!”

“pfuhuhu!”

Jongin jumps a bit when he receives a picture & he gasps.

“no need to attack me!! i’m gonna tell you ㅠ.ㅠ ♥♥♥♥♥”

“(*•̀v•́*)و ̑̑”

“you’re really evil…”

“Come on, tell me the surpriiiiise!!”

“alright, alright… so demanding…”

Taemin is the one getting a picture this time. & he freezes on his bed. He sees Jongin’s hand, holding a ticket.

“JONGINNIE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!!!”

“ehehehehe”

“IS THIS FOR THE DOT CONCERT? FOR ME? DESUGBKGW”

“yeeessss it isss~i told you that you’d like my surpriiiiise~”

“ㅠㅡㅠ ♥♥♥♥♥♥ THANK YOU SO MUCH”

“taeminnie, look closely! it’s not a ticket!”

“… …. What?”

“it’s two tickets (︶ω︶)“

“……………..”

“♥”

“…………..”

“taeminnie?”

“Did you get a ticket for Jonghyun?”

“well it’s obviously not for me, haha~”

“Thank you so much!!!!! NINI YOU’RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER, the best idol, the best everything. I’m going to pass out….”

“ehehehehe”

“I don’t even know what to say!! I’m so fucking excited!! I can’t wait to see you onstage again!!”

“this time you really can’t look at the others too much though =3= you’re all mine now.”

“I was always all yours, you big pouty bear.”

“ehehehehe ♥♥ ooh i like it when you say things like that!“

“Thank you so much though… Like, really… ㅠ.ㅠ”

“well, i couldn’t let my boyfriend bother with getting tickets… nor pay to see me… that’d be wrong~”

“I’m going to enjoy not having to worry when the tickets go up for sale, ehe.”

“and you’ll have better seats than last time!!”

“Have I told you that you’re the best?”

“yes~!”

“You’re amazing!! Wonderful!! The cutest and kindest and loveliest and most amazing boyfriend and human being ever created ♥♥”

“(//∇//) you deserve the best so i’m doing all i can…”

“I want to hug you so damn much right now.”

“can i come over tomorrow theeeeen?”

“Y E S!”

“yoohoooo”

“♥”

.

.

.


	43. Chapter 43

.

.

.

It’s probably an act of both their subconsciouses, but one day, they both forget to notice the hours going by. They’re at Taemin’s, as always, & they’ve been talking in the living room for so long now that they’ve completely forgotten everything that isn’t them. Taemin is half lying on the sofa with his legs resting in Jongin’s lap & Jongin is stroking his calves & his head is resting on the back of the couch while he looks at Taemin & he has a lazy smile on his lips as they talk about childhood memories & their families.

When Jongin starts yawning, they finally realize that it’s 2am & there’s a short silence & they glance at each other & Taemin has very red cheeks when he quietly asks Jongin if he wants to sleep over since it’s so late & Jongin shouldn’t drive when he’s tired……… & Jongin is suddenly timid as he agrees. For a second, he wonders if Taemin might actually make him sleep on the couch & he wants to mentally prepare himself for that possibility, just in case, but Taemin snuggles up to him on the couch with a grin.

“Holy shit, I’m about to have EXO’s Kai in my bed!”

Jongin laughs & calls him silly & they kiss for a couple of minutes before Taemin takes him to his room. Taemin gives him something light to wear & asks him what kind of pillow he likes & if he needs anything to sleep & he looks a bit nervous & Jongin can’t help but melt as he assures him that he can sleep anywhere horizontal enough.

They’re brushing their teeth when Taemin has a sudden, vivid moment of awareness. He’s looking at Jongin, who’s very focused on the task of keeping his teeth white, through the mirror & it hits him that he’s dating Jongin & they’re about to sleep next to each other for the first time. Jongin spits in the sink & turns around to look at him with a frown.

“taeminnie?”

Taemin blinks & he sees himself in the mirror with toothpaste trickling from the corner of his open mouth & he has blurry eyes, & his cheeks are getting warm & he spits in turn. He hears Jongin chuckle, & then there’s a hand on his back.

“are you okay?”

“Yes! Yes, sorry.”

The tips of his ears are still red & he feels Jongin kiss them.

“what happened?”

“Just-… A fanboy moment.”

It’s annoying to admit & Jongin looks slightly taken aback before he grins sneakily at him & Taemin tries to avoid his gaze.

“i thought you were reconsidering letting me sleep here… but it was the opposite… ehe.”

“Don’t get cocky.”

Jongin gives him the cutest smile he can muster & he’s batting his eyelashes & Taemin hates how much he’s blushing & he hits Jongin on his chest & storms out of the bathroom & he hears his boyfriend laugh loudly behind him.

It’s a bit awkward at first, in the bed. They’re laying next to each other timidly & Jongin isn’t sure what to do & Taemin is too shy to move & his heart is racing. Then he feels Jongin tentatively crawl closer & Jongin’s fingers shyly poke his arm & Taemin snorts.

“cuddle with me, taeminnie… please… let me hold you while we sleep.”

Taemin doesn’t even answer, he just rolls over with a grin & Jongin giggles while pulling him close & he leaves kisses in his hair & for a moment, Taemin really wants to tell him how much he loves him. How much he adores him. But it’s a bit scary. Because there’s a weight to those words that feels new & he isn’t sure that he wants to bother Jongin with it just yet.

“taeminnie?”

“Hmm?”

It’s silent for a moment & Taemin wants to look at Jongin but Jongin holds him so tight that he can’t move his head much & he’s not sure he has enough willpower to break their hug.

“are you happy with me?”

Taemin jolts a bit & he tries to break away to look at him because he definitely needs to, but Jongin tightens his hold & Taemin realizes that he’s doing it on purpose. Maybe Jongin is too shy to face him right now.

“Yes, I am.” his voice is soft and gentle. “You make me the happiest.”

Jongin hums softly & Taemin frowns.

“What’s wrong, Jonginnie?”

Jongin sighs.

“sometimes i get a bit insecure…”

“Do I make you feel that way?”

“no, i just-… you know… i’ve never actually had a boyfriend before… not for this long. nothing serious. i think-… i think sometimes i’m a bit scared.”

Taemin holds him close & kisses Jongin’s neck & he can feel Jongin bury his face in his hair.

“i’m very happy with you. sometimes i think that i want to stay with you forever…”

Jongin’s voice is only a whisper & Taemin eyes widen & his heart is beating like crazy inside his chest.

“You do?”

“yeah… but i don’t know if i’ll be able to keep you for that long… i don’t know how to take care of you properly. i mean… i don’t know how to deal with being an idol and being your boyfriend.”

“I don’t mind staying hidden. I don’t mind anything. I told you, didn’t I? I’ll do anything if it means I get to be with you.”

Jongin stays silent for a moment & Taemin bites his lip & he’s searching for something else, something **better** to say.

“one day, I was set up for a scandal…”

Jongin’s voice is so tiny by now that Taemin doesn’t dare move, he doesn’t want to miss a single word.

“some of my fans… they burned everything they had with my face on it… they were so angry with me. those few fans… i don’t know how they would react if we were caught, you know. so sometimes, i think about taking you out, i think about pretending like we’re friends… but then i remember everything that happened and it scares me. if something happened to you because of me-…”

Taemin puts one of his hands to Jongin’s lips to silence him. He remembers everything that Jongin is referring to. He remembers the videos he saw of Jongin seeming completely numb and looking so sad & it still makes a chill run down his spine.

Taemin shifts a bit in Jongin’s arms until he can look at him & he withdraws his hand only to kiss him.

“Do you remember my promise to you?”

Jongin frowns & Taemin’s smile is so full of tenderness that his heart is melting.

“what do you mean?”

“I’ve told you already, haven’t I? ‘I want to protect your smile’. That’s my promise. I will protect you from everything. I will protect you from the whole world and the entire universe. If you just stay with me, I will take care of you so that nothing hurts you. I’ll stay hidden and I’ll be careful to make sure that I am never a bother to your career, and then, when you come to me, I’ll love you wholly and openly to make sure that you never doubt it.”

There are thousands of words that Jongin wants to say right now but his throat is so tight that he can’t & he doesn’t even know where to begin & his eyes are getting teary & Taemin kisses him again.

Jongin chuckles during their kiss because he’s thinking about how fierce Taemin sounded even though he’s so small & skinny & what could that man really do with _such a baby face_ & how could he fight anything or anyone with _such tiny hands_? But he trusts him with everything he has.

“you’ll love me wholly and openly?” Jongin repeats.

Taemin is blushing.

“I meant that I won’t hide my love for you when it’s just the two of us…”

“thank you, taeminnie…”

“I have no doubt that we’ll make it work, you know. We will. Just wait and watch me fight the whole of humanity for you.”

“you’re being silly.”

“I’m very serious!”

“you’re cute now.”

Taemin pinches Jongin’s nose & smirks at him.

“Don’t go doubting how happy I am to be with you anymore, alright? If you feel insecure, place your hand over my heart and you’ll feel how insanely it beats whenever you’re near.”

Jongin grins & squeals & hugs him even closer.

They fight & squirm a little, trying to decide how to sleep as comfortably as possible while clinging to each other & Taemin ends up curling against Jongin’s side with his head on Jongin’s chest & Jongin’s arms around him.

.

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

.

.

.

Waking up in Jongin’s arms is the softest thing Taemin has ever experienced. Jongin really doesn’t want to open his eyes & he’s squirming against him & moaning softly & hugging him with all the strength of a sleepy man & Taemin isn’t completely awake either but he’s already melting with love. Then Jongin yawns so cutely, it shouldn’t be allowed & Taemin snuggles even closer to him & leaves dozens of kisses on his swollen cheeks.

“mhmmm… ‘morning taeminniiiiie~”

Jongin blindly searches for Taemin’s lips to give him a kiss because he can’t open his eyes just yet & Taemin laughs quietly.

“Good morning~”

Jongin hides his face against Taemin’s neck & sighs.

“this is the best.”

They cuddle for a moment & Jongin doesn’t want to think about what time it is, or going back to work & other upsetting things like that. He simply enjoys the warmth of Taemin’s skin in the morning & when he finally blinks his eyes open, Taemin is smiling at him & he’s so beautiful that Jongin’s heart clenches.

When they finally decide to get up because both of their stomachs are growling, Jongin reluctantly checks his phone, but there are no new messages & it’s not that late yet… & he’s so relieved that he doesn’t have to hurry & leave that he throws his phone back on Taemin’s bed before following him to the kitchen.

Jinki’s already there, making breakfast, & he smiles at them.

“I saw Jongin’s shoes in the hallway so I made breakfast for three.”

Jongin bows to him & says thank you & offers to do the dishes & Taemin snorts.

“You want to do the dishes?”

“as a thank you, yes…” Jongin pouts.

“I’ve heard that you don’t do dishes very well, actually…”

His tone is teasing & Jongin pinches his ribs.

“i’ll be very careful and i’ll do it perfectly, you’ll see!”

Taemin cackles, then sits down & moves his chair as close to Jongin’s as possible & Jongin stops pouting.

They talk about Jinki’s job through breakfast & Jinki can’t help smiling & rolling his eyes as he witnesses how Jongin & Taemin keep touching each other in any way they can. It starts with Taemin’s hand in Jongin’s hair, stroking it softly. Then Jongin caresses Taemin’s back. Then Taemin steals a kiss. Then Jongin rests his head on Taemin’s shoulder. They do it so naturally, it’s ridiculous.

In the end, Taemin helps Jongin wash the dishes (to make sure it’s done properly) & he does that thing that Jongin adores. He’s drying a plate with a towel when he starts humming ‘Universe’ & he looks like he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing & Jongin starts smiling because his boyfriend is truly the **cutest**. Jongin tries to be quiet while washing just so he can enjoy Taemin’s voice & at some point, Taemin even starts to whisper the lyrics until he stops abruptly & coughs.

“pleaaaase go on~”

Taemin chokes.

“This is embarrassing!!”

“it’s not, your voice is so sweet!”

Taemin squirms away to hide behind Jongin’s back & Jongin laughs.

“please please please, sing more for me!”

“I want to crawl in a hole right now.”

“nooo~ taeminnie, please!”

Jongin lets go of the glass he was washing & turns around to face Taemin’s embarrassed look. He kisses his nose & smiles at him.

“you sing far better than i did when i debuted with exo…” He jokes.

“You can’t say things like that!”

“but it’s true…”

“Even if it is! Don’t say it!”

Jongin laughs & kisses Taemin’s nose again.

“i’ll stop if you sing.”

Taemin rolls his eyes & pouts.

“But you can’t look at me.

Jongin’s face lights up like a Christmas tree & he turns around, going back to washing the dishes as he waits. It takes a couple of minutes before Taemin tries to overcome his embarrassment & starts humming again. Then he sings, very softly, ‘Sing for You’ & Jongin bites his lip to contain his smile.

When he’s done, Taemin hugs Jongin’s back to hide his face & Jongin spends at least five minutes thanking him & praising him until Taemin lets him turn around. & Jongin kisses him a lot.

Then Jongin spends the whole day humming ‘Sing for You’ with a little smile on his face & Jongdae really wants to know what’s going on with his sudden interest in that song but Kyungsoo forbids him to ask because it’s obviously private.

.

.

.


	45. Chapter 45

.

.

.

They go back to Taemin’s dance studio. Jongin is the one who asks for it & Taemin is delighted with the idea of dancing with Jongin again.

The little grandma who owns the place offers them rice crackers & spends 45 minutes telling Jongin what Taemin was like as a kid & it doesn’t matter how much Taemin whines & tries to pull Jongin away so they can actually dance, she keeps talking & Jongin enjoys it all a lot.

“you really were feisty!”

“I still am!”

Jongin giggles as he agrees.

It becomes a habit of some sort. Sometimes, they go back there to dance together & Taemin is always slightly emotional because that’s where they kissed the first time! That’s where they started dating! He has gotten very flustered every time he has listened to Oh La La La ever since that day.

They dance to many songs there in their little shelter. They talk endlessly. They cheer each other on. Jongin praises Taemin & Taemin compliments Jongin back.

Sometimes, it gets a bit heated because Taemin swiftly loses his mind when Jongin starts sweating & breathing heavily & he gets really needy for kisses & hugs & some grinding & just about anything he can have. So Jongin gives up on trying to behave quite quickly. He stops gritting his teeth & clenching his fists & he just walks to Taemin to kiss him any time he wants -which is often & a lot- because there’s no need for him to pretend he’s not going crazy at the sight of Taemin rolling his hips like his life depends on it. After a while, more kissing than dancing happens in the studio, but neither of them cares.

One day, Taemin looks at Jongin with pleading eyes & a pout & he asks if Jongin can finally, _finally_ keep his promise to him & Jongin is very confused as to what he most likely forgot & Taemin has to remind him that one day, months ago, he said he would sing Promise to him again, when they meet. They met & even started dating & kissed & Taemin gave him a massage! but he still hasn’t gotten to hear Jongin singing Promise exclusively to him. How unfair is that?!

Jongin laughs for a solid two minutes. He does his cute high-pitched laugh that gets Taemin to smile stupidly & want to pinch his cheeks (he does pinch Jongin’s cheeks). But then, Jongin sings for Taemin & he lets Taemin record him for whenever he wants to hear Jongin sing to him. It always makes him feel quite strange to sing alone, without any of his members. He’s not sure if it feels good or bad. It’s simply strange.

Jongin is really proud & happy when he sees the way Taemin looks at him. Then Taemin wraps his arms around him, kissing him passionately & holding him close on the floor of their dance room.

“Jongin, it’s happening again…”

“uh? what is?”

“I won’t be able to break this hug. You’ll have to do it at some point.”

Jongin giggles & he’s peppering kisses in Taemin’s hair while holding him even tighter.

“i forgot my crowbar at home, i think we’re doomed.”

Taemin bursts into laughter & kisses Jongin’s neck.

“Jonginnie?”

“yeah?”

“Can you sleep at my place tonight?”

Jongin forces Taemin to loosen his hold on him. Taemin starts whining & Jongin is smiling & he leans in to kiss him. He kisses him slow & so tenderly that Taemin ends up blinking like a lost, confused owl.

“Is that a yes?”

“damn right it is.”

“Perfect then.”

.

.

.


	46. Chapter 46

.

.

.

_// answering to another question I got about the AU //_

_I’m just curious on if there’s ever a time where taekai’s relationship almost gets caught or exo’s fans are curious about their interactions online? Or does Jongin’s star status ever threaten the relationship?_

.

.

.

Jongin is struggling to decide what he can do about his relationship with Taemin considering he’s an idol & after a while, it gets really sad to constantly stay inside & hide… So, Nini goes to Jongdae because Jongdae is the one (1) member who’s had a LOT of relationships & somehow managed by some freaking magic!! never to get caught!!!! 

& Jongdae goes all Rafiki on him, trying to advise him as wisely as he can & be like “basically you’ve got 2 options, mate… either you hide in plain sight or you go under the radar & pray no one ever finds you…..”  
& Jongdae has tips to stays under the radar (because that’s His Thing) but the problem is that they can’t ever get too relaxed & confident because if they do get caught… well… that’d be really bad because Jongin would have to publicly come out as gay & uuuh are we ready for that? The other option being to let themselves get caught immediately, come out as friends & hang out & if they’re careful enough & people get suspicious they can just deny everything again&again… & in both options, there are pros & cons so Nini has to make a choice.

So Jongin is here processing all of this & trying to figure the best way to deal with it & Taemin is a little shy about it, just saying that he’ll support whatever Jongin decides but he doesn’t feel that good about choosing since it’s Jongin’s career at stake & he doesn’t want to impose a choice on him ;; (what a sweetheart).

Jongin eventually goes with option number 2 because it somehow feels easier & less stressful to decide by himself how & when they’ll be seen. It gives them more control. & SO just picture this!!! Jongin finally taking his Taeminnie out!! IN A RESTAURANT!! them just walking around!! them going on (subtle) DATES!! & of course, once some pictures come out, fans are quite quick to recognize Instagram user kimtae!!! the one who made the Love Shot dance cover!! the one Chanyeol is following!! the one who got so many videos liked by Kai!!

So Taeminnie is invaded on his Instagram by people asking him tons of questions & he’s all “uh-ho…”

Taemnini sitting on Taemin’s bed, looking through all the comments flooding on their Instagram about those pics of them eating ice cream together & trying to figure out how to calmly say that they’re friends & Jongdae is screeching at Jongin because “I told you not to stay alone with him at first, you dumbass!!! You should have taken Chanyeol with you or like… anyone really!!”

“but i wanted to be alone with taeminnie =3=“

“… Why are you like this, Jongin-ah? Why?”

But then Taeminnie appears briefly in a zkdlin Instagram live & that’s when Nini explains that he met Taemin somehow (he’s staying really vague about it) & they started to talk about dancing & they became friends & then, asking people not to be mean to Taeminnie because some sent quite mean comments to him already & that’s not okay.

Them starting to interact on social media & Jongin deciding that now that it’s all out it’s okay to follow Taemin’s Instagram, right? So he does just that & Chanyeol throws a TANTRUM & Junmyeon is here shaking his head like…

“Didn’t Jongdae tell you to be careful?”

“but everyone knows we’re friends now… why does it matter?”

“BECAUSE!! JONGIN!! You follow none of your other friends!! You big idiot. That’s so suspicious!!”

“… i don’t wanna follow you, hyung =3= stop insisting.”

…

So yeah, from here a small bunch of Intellectuals would probably suspect them of_ things_ & support them silently but Jongin still is very careful because he truly doesn’t want Taemin to get in trouble & Taemin is a lot more careful about what he posts on his Instagram too.

But every time he gets a comment of someone asking him if Jongin is doing okay, if he’s happy, if he’s smiling enough, Taeminnie gets really, really soft. It makes the few mean comments he still get so insignificant.

.

.

.


	47. Chapter 47

.

.

.

Taemin finds it difficult to rate his favorite things to do with Jongin because everything he does with Jongin is his favorite thing. But sleeping with Jongin, having Jongin’s arms wrapped around him with Jongin’s breath tickling his ear and Jongin’s hands stroking his waist, is very high on the list.

Jongin’s skin is soft & warm in a way that makes his arms so comfortable. When they’re both shirtless & Taemin gets to feel not only Jongin’s defined muscles against him but also the incredible smoothness of Jongin’s chest, he reaches a level of happiness rarely equaled.

So, whenever Jongin tells him that he can come sleep over if Taemin wants, it sounds like a chorus of angels singing hallelujah.

Taemin is getting used to Jongin’s chest by now. He manages not to choke too hard every time Jongin takes his shirt off. He still gets breathless & he still obsesses over the two beauty marks on Jongin’s ribs & he still spends at least ten minutes reverently caressing Jongin’s shoulders & chest & arms & everything each night he can… but he’s getting better at not feeling like he’s going faint.

One evening they’re on Taemin’s bed & Jongin is sitting against the headboard. Taemin is sitting on Jongin’s lap & they’re kissing each other breathless when Taemin’s hands slip under Jongin’s shirt.  
His fingers are trembling slightly & his heart is thundering in his chest because tonight, Taemin wants more than usual. He wants to have sex with Jongin. He really does & it makes him feverish. He hopes Jongin wants it too.

Taemin leaves a myriad of kisses along Jongin’s jaw & cheek. He strokes Jongin’s chest with the pads of his fingers & attempts to pull Jongin’s shirt off. He hears a small laugh & glances up to see Jongin smirking at him.  
Jongin kisses Taemin’s nose before he helps him. Once they’re both shirtless, Taemin sighs & leans forward to trail his lips across Jongin’s shoulders & collarbones. It makes Jongin shudder a little. He’s ticklish & Taemin likes it **a lot**.

Then Jongin closes his arms around Taemin & pulls him closer. He holds him tightly & kisses up Taemin’s neck, all the way to his chin, then his mouth, whispering sweet nothings in between each slow press of lips.

“tae… your skin is so soft… i love it so much…”

Taemin begins to shift against Jongin’s legs. They’re both wearing sweatpants & there’s no way to hide how aroused they are. Jongin doesn’t want to anyway. He sets his hands on Taemin’s waist & pulls him closer until they’re grinding against each other & he sighs happily. His fingers slip past the waistband of Taemin’s sweatpants & slowly slide down to cup Taemin’s ass. He takes his time & he looks hesitant as if he’s waiting for Taemin to stop him. But Taemin doesn’t. Instead, he pushes back into Jongin’s palms & kisses him deeply. Jongin smiles against his lips & holds him closer, closer, _closer _until their chests are pressed tight against each other.

Taemin moans softly into his mouth when their hips meet & he thrusts hard against him.

“Jongin?”

“yeah…?”

Jongin leaves a kiss on his nose, then he pulls back just enough to look at his boyfriend, but Taemin is avoiding his eyes. He stares at Jongin’s chin instead & swallows with obvious difficulty. Jongin purses his lips & slowly starts to withdraw his hands from Taemin’s pants, but his thoughts of having to stop die with Taemin’s next whisper.

“Please, make love to me.”

Jongin grins & nods & embraces him firmly. He runs his hands along Taemin’s body, stroking his back & grasping his arms & caressing his chest, all with a giddy enthusiasm that makes Taemin giggle. Jongin is a little overwhelmed for a moment with all the things that he wants to do to him & he doesn’t know where to _start_.

He brushes his fingers against Taemin’s cheeks & cups his face in his hands, forcing Taemin to look at him. Taemin’s cheeks are pink & his eyes are shining & he’s absolutely stunning. Jongin kisses him twice before he manages to get a grip on himself & he smiles at Taemin.

“taeminnie…”

Taemin frowns slightly & he looks a bit confused by the sudden stop of the wonderful things that they were doing. He’s also a little overwhelmed because Jongin is looking at him like he’s precious, like he’s everything.

“i love you.”

Taemin gasps. He stares at Jongin in shock & receives a gentle smile in return. Taemin’s lips are trembling & his eyes can’t focus, they’re darting around Jongin’s face as he blinks too quickly & his heart feels like it is about to explode into a thousand tiny pieces.

“Say it again.”

Jongin giggles.

“i love you.”

Taemin kisses him hard & he’s trying not to sob because that’d be pretty stupid, he thinks. But he kinda wants to sob. Jongin wraps his arms around him again & turns them over until Taemin is lying on his back & looking up at him. He looks disheveled already, a deep blush spreading across his face and a wide grin on his lips.  
Jongin settles himself between Taemin’s legs & kisses him fervently until their lips are swollen & even redder than Taemin’s cheeks.

“Say it again. Please.”

Jongin is busy trying to take Taemin’s pants off, but he stops to look up at him. This time, he’s smirking.

“i love you, taemin-ah.”

Taemin purses his lips & Jongin can see & hear the way he holds his breath & he finds it adorable. Then he presses kisses to Taemin’s smooth skin, trailing from his chest all the way down to his hips, while he pushes those damn sweatpants off.

“i love you, i love you, i love you,” he murmurs in between each reverent kiss.

It’s back as if it had never left. That feeling in Taemin’s heart that he’s going to faint from too much happiness.

Jongin leaves him naked, laid out for him to see & Taemin doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed because Jongin kisses his thighs & strokes his calves & tells him that he’s gorgeous, beautiful & a dozen other praising words.

It’s really difficult for Taemin to follow what’s happening. He’s clearly overwhelmed. It gets even worse when Jongin shifts to sit on his hips, completely naked, with a smug little grin. Taemin gasps & his hands immediately grip Jongin’s thighs before he moves them up to his ass & he can’t help but stare at Jongin’s hard dick, right there in front of his nose. 

“Fuck, this is really happening…”

Jongin chuckles & bends down to kiss him. Taemin’s skin is flushed & it feels like it’s burning. He’s trying to touch every inch of Jongin’s glorious body. But his hands still & he gasps loudly when Jongin’s hand begins to stroke them both together.

Taemin stammers about lube in his nightstand’s drawer. He’s not sure how long he’s going to last when he’s so damn turned on & just the sight of Jongin hovering over him naked makes him feel like fireworks are exploding in his chest.

Jongin moves. He kneels between Taemin’s thighs & leaves a kiss on one of Taemin’s knees before he slowly presses one slicked finger into him & Taemin is already moaning softly & murmuring nonsense because it feels so good & Jongin smells so nice & everything is fucking perfect. He clings to Jongin’s back & Jongin leans forward to nip at Taemin’s neck.

“Say it-… Jongin…”

It takes a few seconds for Jongin to understand what Taemin wants because he’s too busy taking in the sight of his boyfriend sprawled under him with two of Jongin’s fingers now up his ass. But then he smirks again.

“i love you.”

He curls his fingers & Taemin lets out a loud, lewd moan. Jongin feels invincible.

It only takes a few more minutes before Taemin starts begging. His cheeks redden as he pouts & Jongin knows he’s upset about pleading for more, but he likes how Taemin can’t help it. He also likes the desperate whimper that Taemin lets out when Jongin withdraws his fingers. He likes how Taemin is already dripping precum & how he is sweaty underneath him & how he looks almost lost. He likes when Taemin looks up at him with dark, blurry eyes.

Jongin is trembling & it’s difficult just to open the damn condom. He’s starting to get nervous because he doesn’t want to mess this up & Taemin is really!! so **gorgeous**!! By the time he finally steadies himself & rolls the condom on, Taemin is looking at him with a little smile playing on his lips. He’s been touching himself while waiting & Jongin is ready to combust at the sight.

Taemin spreads his legs even wider & he lets go of himself to wrap his arms around Jongin’s shoulders.

“I’m waiting…” he simpers.

Jongin chuckles & leaves a small kiss on Taemin’s nose before he aligns himself with Taemin’s hole & the little sigh that Taemin breathes out when the tip of Jongin’s erection presses against his ass is divine.

“sorry about that,” Jongin says with that insufferable, sexy smirk on his lips.

Taemin opens his mouth to retort, but Jongin pushes in & Taemin can only gasp, his back arching off the mattress. It’s been a while since he last had a boyfriend & Taemin feels his heart fluttering. Jongin is big & hot & _fuck_ it’s good. The groan that Jongin lets out makes it even better.

Once he’s inside Taemin fully, Jongin leans in to grasp his neck & kiss him intensely & he feels Taemin’s heart beating loudly against his chest. Taemin’s breaths are short & he’s clinging to Jongin’s entire body & when Jongin begins to thrust his hips, Taemin’s head falls back onto the pillow.

Taemin calls Jongin’s name like a mantra, his body writhing against the mattress & he looks at Jongin with desperate eyes so Jongin moves faster.  
Taemin is perfect, perfect, _perfect_. Everything about him is perfect, from how beautiful he looks to how soft his thighs are against Jongin’s hips. His voice is perfect even when it breaks. His moans are delightful. His ass is so damn hot & tight that Jongin is losing every ounce of his sanity as he breathes against his lips.

Taemin is begging him to go faster & deeper, his voice stuttering against Jongin’s ear & Jongin loses his rhythm for a few seconds before he obeys. Then Taemin’s grip tightens & his voice grows more acute until it wavers in little whimpers.

“Jongin… I love you… Fuck… I love you so much… I love you…”

Jongin buries himself deep inside & stills his movement to kiss Taemin breathless. It only takes a few seconds before he hears Taemin whimpering in confusion & disappointment, but Jongin needs just a moment to calm down because his heart feels like it’s is exploding.

“Jongin… please… what-…”

Jongin’s hands travel all the way down Taemin’s body & he hooks one of Taemin’s legs on his elbow & lifts it up as he thrusts into him again & Taemin nearly screams. Jongin pushes himself up on his other forearm to watch as Taemin eyes widen, his moans growing louder. Jongin smirks.

Taemin is a whimpering, begging mess under him, barely able to keep his eyes open as he tries to look at Jongin.

“touch yourself, love… please touch yourself for me…”

Taemin nods between gasps & he’s trying to tell Jongin that he’s close, he’s so close, everything is too much. Jongin continuously prodding his prostate is too much. Jongin leans down to kiss him & tells him to let go because he’s close too & he can’t last much longer, not when Taemin is **That Gorgeous**.

& Taemin comes. He clenches around Jongin & comes all over both of them with a broken cry of Jongin’s name & it’s so damn good that he sees white for a couple of seconds & he’s pretty sure his heart actually exploded this time. He feels Jongin coming inside him, & he watches as Jongin’s beautiful face twists with so much pleasure that the sight leaves Taemin breathless.

Then Jongin falls onto him & Taemin holds him close, tightening his hold until his muscles are almost too tense. He tries to calm his breathing as Jongin presses lazy kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheeks.

Taemin really wants to control the surge of love & adoration blooming inside of him, but he can’t so he whispers everything to Jongin with closed eyes & a trembling voice. He grimaces when Jongin pulls out of him but lets out a contented sigh when Jongin tightens his arms around him.

“i adore you…”

Taemin blindly searches for Jongin’s lips & kisses him like he wouldn’t survive without his lips.

“Jongin, I need at least one more time today.”

Jongin starts laughing & leans back to look at him. Taemin looks both flustered & serious, it’s adorable.

“i didn’t plan to stop right now anyway…”

“Good. Then kiss me again.”

Jongin does. He cuddles Taemin for a few long minutes after he takes off the condom, but they’re both quite quick to start grinding against each other again & Taemin loses his mind once more.

Maybe, one day, he’ll get used to Jongin making love to him. Just enough so that he doesn’t feel like fainting.

“say it again.” Jongin teases.

Taemin blushes & kisses Jongin’s plump lips.

“I love you.”

Jongin grins so beautifully that Taemin’s heart clenches.

.

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

.

.

.

**EPILOGUE**

(co-written with my friend Dani)

.

.

.

“taeminniiiiiiiiiiiiiie”

“Yes?”

“when will you be home? =3= i miss you so much.”

“I’m on my way. I’ll be here in half an hour.”

“that’s so long.”

“I’m sorry Nini, should I drive as fast as possible?”

“noooo!! you must drive safely & come back to me in one piece!”

“6v6″

“… idiot.”

“Be patient, I’ll be there soon. And I can’t talk anymore. I’m in the car.”

“i can’t wait. i made chicken!!”

“Ordering chicken isn’t ‘making’ chicken, Jongin-ah…”

“shut up, drive, & stop teasing me. get your ass back to me.”

Taemin is laughing out loud in his car. He puts his phone away & leaves the parking lot to drive to their apartment.

It’s bigger than the one he used to share with Jinki, back in the days. Taemin likes it even more because they chose it together, decorated it together & most importantly, live there together. Taemin still feels overwhelmed with warmth every day when he comes home to the place he shares with Jongin & their dogs. When Jongin is there to welcome him & hold him close, it’s even better. But even when Jongin is away, for concerts, galas, or other work responsibilities, Taemin still likes to push the door open & see Jongin’s shoes in the entrance. He likes seeing Jongin’s mug in the kitchen sink. He likes laying on Jongin’s side of their bed.

It took them a while to be able to move in together. Taemin remembers how careful Jongin was at first… how nervous he was when he first told his fans that Taemin was his friend… how they had spent countless nights sharing their fears and comforting each other.

“_so, it’s tomorrow.”_

“_Yes, Jongin, I know,” Taemin tries to keep the anxiety out of his voice. No matter how many times he has reassured Jongin that everything will be fine, he can’t help but feel nervous about tomorrow’s announcement._

“_how long do you think it will take them to recognize you?”_

“_I don’t know. For those who follow me too, maybe an hour…”_

“_are you sure you’re okay with that? once they know who you are, we can never take it back.” Though he tries to sound casual, Taemin can tell that this worries Jongin more than anything else, but he knows, even if Jongin doesn’t, that he will never regret this decision. He turns around in Jongin’s arms and brushes his fingers against the other’s cheek until his boyfriend meets his gaze. He holds it for a long moment before putting as much conviction into his voice as he possibly can._

“_Yes, Nini. I’m sure.”_

  
  


They took baby steps after that, each carefully planned by Jongin. They never came out publicly, but Taemin is practically certain that most of Jongin’s fans have figured things out. Jongin always says that Taemin is a friend, a very close friend, his very best friend, but Taemin knows that they’ve been reckless in public more than once.

“_What are you going to do?”_

“_nothing,” Jongin answers calmly. “if someone asks, i’ll tell them we’re friends, just as i always have.”_

“_We don’t look like friends.” Taemin gestures to the picture lying in front of them, a clear photo of them locked in a tight embrace._

“_friends hug. i hug my members all the time & no one says anything. well, they do, but no one takes them seriously. the same will happen with us.” Jongin sounds more confident than he feels, but he knows that Taemin isn’t used to the press like he is & he doesn’t want him to worry. It’s not as though they can take it back so the best thing to do now is continue denying the rumors until the reporters get bored and leave them alone._

And they did. Eventually. Sometimes Taemin gets tired of being careful, of making sure never to kiss Jongin in public, but he knows it’s for the best. He also knows better than to complain about it to his boyfriend because no matter how reassuring he tries to be, Jongin still worries sometimes.

“_they know, you know…most of them, at least”_

“_Of course they know, Nini. They’re not stupid.” Taemin sighs as he prepares to repeat a conversation that he swears they’ve had a thousand times._

“_maybe we should just tell them.”_

“_Jonginnie. You know we can’t. It wouldn’t just affect you. Think of your members.”_

“_i know,” Jongin sighs in frustration. “i just feel like such a liar sometimes.”_

“_Hey,” Taemin keeps his voice soft as he runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “It’s not like you hide me completely… & you know it’s easier this way. You don’t have to worry about it hurting your career or your dreams, & we get to be us.”_

_Jongin smiles at those words but keeps his eyes on their intertwined fingers. “it’s not fair to you though…”_

_And Taemin knows that this is what he’s really worried about. He knows that his opinion matters more to Jongin than anyone else’s. He turns Jongin’s head gently towards his to make sure that his boyfriend knows that he means what he’s about to say._

“_I am perfectly fine with the way things are, Nini. Do I wish that I could touch you and kiss you in public? Sure. Do I wish that we could be open and not have to worry about being accepted? Of course I do. But this is the way things are right now, & I’m okay with that. I would rather have this life that I live with you, secrets and all, than have our relationship be the thing that takes away your dream. I love you. And as long as we’re together, I’m happy.”_

_Jongin trembles a little as he tries to hold back the tears threatening to escape his eyelids. He wants so badly to respond, but he doesn’t know what to say so he pulls Taemin closer and presses their lips together with as much passion as he possesses, hoping that it’s enough._

Taemin smiles to himself as he gets off at the right exit, bringing him closer to the home he shares with Jongin. Having already let his mind wander to memories of their relationship, he can’t help but think about when they first moved in together, smiling again when he remembers the first time Jongin saw his office.

_A soft knock at the door brings Taemin’s attention to the man standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face._

“_looks like someone has a favorite…” Jongin smirks as his eyes scan over the multitude of things with his face on them currently set around the room (he doesn’t yet realize that his boyfriend has another box to unpack). Taemin blushes a deep red and looks down at the Jongin poster he had been about to hang up._

“_Like you didn’t already know,” he mutters without looking up._

“_mhmm,” Jongin agrees, “but i like to be reminded.” His smile is more genuine now as he enters the room fully. “wait, isn’t this from this year?” he asks, holding up a piece of merch from the newest line._

“_I can’t help it.” Taemin pouts as his blush deepens, but his boyfriend just giggles._

“_ahhh, you’re so cute, taeminnie! the fans will love it when i make the apartment tour!”_

“_Yah! I’m not leaving this stuff up when you show your fans our place! We don’t want them thinking your ‘roommate’ is a creep.”_

_Jongin just laughs, thinking about how happy he is. Finally, he gets to live with Taemin. He’ll get to see him more and take care of him better. Everything is working out for them. He was a little worried that Taemin would be annoyed at pretending that they were just roommates, but he’s been nothing but understanding, even borrowing Jinki’s spare bed to put up for the video everyone said they had to make. Minseok did it when he left the dorm so now it’s Jongin’s turn._

“_Do you think anyone believes that we’re actually just roommates?” Taemin’s teasing voice pulls Jongin from his thoughts. He’s long since stopped worrying about scandals, but he also knows how obvious they sometimes are._

“_of course not,” Jongin scoffs. “but it doesn’t matter. at least things stay under control this way.”_

_Taemin hums in agreement as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. He tilts his head up to look his boyfriend in the eyes and smiles contentedly. He’s happy to be home._

As soon as Taemin gets home, Jongin has to fight their dogs to get to his boyfriend. But he likes it. They kiss & hug & Taemin showers while Jongin gets the chicken & prepares everything for a movie night. They end up snuggling together on their couch, talking about their days through half of the first movie.

Then Jongin hands Taemin an envelope. He’s smiling like a kid & Taemin raises one eyebrow.

“What’s this about?”

“a surprise.”

Taemin opens the envelope to find two concert tickets & he grins & then kisses Jongin.

“YESSS!!! Damn, I feel like the last tour was forever ago!!”

“it was just last year…”

“It felt like forever anyway. I don’t need your opinion, Jonghyun’s going to agree with me.”

Jongin laughs loudly & Taemin shifts closer to him.

“Jonginniiiiiie~”

“hmmm?”

“Is there any news about your next solo album? I’ve also been waiting forever for thaaaat~”

“it’s a secret.”

Taemin freezes & suddenly pushes Jongin away to look at him with wide eyes.

“What?!”

Jongin stays silent & wiggles his eyebrows & Taemin looks offended.

“Tell me! Tell me everything! Right now!”

Jongin laughs loudly & gets up to take their dirty dishes to the kitchen. They’ve both completely forgotten that the movie is still playing.

“i can’t, it’s a secret~~~”

“If it’s a secret, then that means it’s happening, right? FUCKING FINALLY! There’s something to be secretive about!”

“i don’t knoooow~”

“Jonginnie! Stop teasing me!” Taemin yells & follows Jongin to the kitchen. “Last time I asked, you said your solo comeback wasn’t happening yet… so if you say it’s a secret now, then you know SOMETHING!”

“who knoooows~~~?”

Taemin presses himself against Jongin’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, & presses his face to his boyfriend’s shoulder blade & starts whining.

“Nini, I’m your sweet, lovely boyfriend. I **deserve** to know! Tell me everything!! What do we know already?”

“we know that it’s confidential & even taeminnie can’t have any information!” Jongin teases with a snort.

“Oh my god, it’s really happening!”

Jongin chuckles & turns around to bump Taemin’s nose.

“i really can’t say anything.”

His voice is soft this time & Taemin tilts his head with a small smile that looks cute at first but turns mischievous very quickly.

“We both know I’m going to get you to tell me everything. I have ways. You know it; I know it; everyone at SM knows it.”

“yeah, i’m counting on that…” Jongin whispers against Taemin’s lips.

He kisses him quickly & breaks their hug to turn and walk back to the living room, humming a soft melody that Taemin doesn’t recognize. Taemin quickly follows, his eyes shining with intent at all the evil thoughts forming in his mind.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading ♥
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ moonyki to witness me cry about Taekai.


End file.
